


Bad Romance | (Alastor x Reader)

by orphan_account



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: 1920s, Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gore, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Human!Alastor, M/M, Multi, Other, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Serial Killer, Smut, Suicide, Yandere Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), cannibal, mature themes, speakeasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 55,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Hello, my dear. Its a pleasure to meet you!"Flashes from last night blurred your vision and you felt chills run up your spine as you remembered the psychotic look in his eyes. You slowly stepped back, your hands folding in front of you.Then he chuckled lowly and lifted his oval rimmed glasses."I'd stay right where you are, if I were you, darling."«»Being in the wrong place at the wrong time doesn't even begin to describe your situation when you find yourself at the mercy of a murderous radio host.Human!Alastor x Reader
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Alastor x Reader
Comments: 163
Kudos: 384





	1. disclaimers

**Author's Note:**

> this story has been republished from an orphan account !!! IT IS BEING CONTINUED AND WILL BE FINISHED !!

this is a Hazbin Hotel fanfiction. specifically AlastorxReader. ALL CHARACTERS AND ART BELONG TO THEIR ORIGINAL OWNERS. ALL HAZBIN HOTEL CHARACTERS AND THEMES BELONG TO VIVZIEPOP.

«»

I will not be sticking to canon (for the most part) only because there will be...a lot of adult situations between you and Alastor

«»

speaking of which HUGE TW for gore, abuse, smut, assault, and so on. you've been warned.  
this is not a cutesy fluffy and lovey fanfic (again for the most part)  
«»

this is a human au, so all characters included will be humans and it takes place in New Orleans sometime during the 1920s. some things will not be historically accurate bc idc :/

«»

constructive criticism is welcome! please feel free to vote and comment :)!  
«»

enjoy the story <3


	2. Prolouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slang used:
> 
> Dry-glutch: knocked out/unconscious  
> Kisser: mouth  
> Goons: thugs  
> Daisy: not masculine man  
> Hotsy-Totsy: pleasing  
> Dust out: leave

"Hello?"

You answer the landline with a polite tone, tossing the tape atop the box you just sealed.

For a moment all you heard was heavy breathing then the familiar italian accent cut through, weak and cracking,"(Y/N)...can you come get me? I'm on that corner again and had a little confrontation..."

Worry already riddled your noggin as you heard his shallow breaths and attempt at a light chuckle. With a heavy sigh you already knew what happened.

"I-I'll be there as quick as I can, don't move."

Stepping through the front door you struggled to hold up an injured Anthony due to his tall and lean stature. Making it to the couch wrapped in plastic you sat him down as gently as you could. He groaned softly while attempting to sit up.

He watched as you turned away from him, looking to the boxes until you pulled one towards you.

"Do you wanna talk about it...?",you question softly as you begin to look through an untaped box aside the couch. Anthony rubs his tired mascara streaked eyes as he clutches his aching side.

You heard soft pants coming from him as you pulled out the small first aid kit.

"You can guess what happened...",Anthony said with irritation and pain evident in his now dull and monotonous tone.

Turning back to him you unzipped the bright red bag and sat up on your knees, between his long legs. You first aided to the cuts along his legs, the fishnets he wore now torn and dirtied.

"Were you dry-gluched?",you question while carefully applying some disinfectant to the cuts. Anthony winced in pain at the burning sensation before nodding with eyes clenched shut. His lips were pulled into a thin line, relaxing once you finished aiding to the cuts.

"Those goons robbed me of damn near five-hundred bucks...",he felt tears sting his eyes as you gently put bandaids along the deeper cuts,"What am I gonna tell Val?..."

You looked up at the daisy with a frown on your soft features.

You've known him since you were just a teenager, him being two years older. You met him while you were playing in the alleyways, he was sleeping against a trash bin, his dark hair dirty and pale skin bruised. It took a month to get him to fully trust you. Now eight years later you had a bond that couldn't be severed and a care for one another that ran deep.

You scowled at the name of his cursed pimp. Valentino. A cruel man who you'd never met or seen yet you had seen enough of the damage that he'd done to Anthony to know he was a terrible and cruel man.

You had only found out about your friends occupation a year ago when he had to call you for help after he was stuck in a jam. He refused to quit, claiming he couldn't and had no where to go where the wretched man wouldn't find him.

"Tony...",you sighed gently while bringing a wet nap to clean the dirt and dried blood from his face. His cheek was swollen and kisser bleeding.

He laughed in a bittersweet way as his light eyes watched you aid to him for what felt like the hundredth time. Then you felt tears fall on the back of your hand.

Looking to his eyes you noticed he had begun crying. Hot tears rolled down his bruising cheek and he sniffled while hiding his face with his hands.

"God...I don't know what I'm gonna do without you, sugar..",Anthony said with exasperation while leaning back against the couch with a stiff back.

You felt guilt hit your heart at the fact that you would be leaving him in just a few hours. Having been offered a higher position at a news station you eagerly accepted upon hearing the raise. Yet you only realized after that you'd have to leave the only remaining person you had here.

Suddenly a thought hit you.

"Come with me.",you said in an enthusiastic tone while zipping the red bag back up. Anthony looked to you with a sniffle, his pointed nose now red,"What?..."

You reached up and gently cupped his cheeks with an excited smile,"Come with me to New Orleans, Anthony. Let me take you away from this mess, you don't have to do this hotsy-totsy to scumbags anymore."

The sex worker shook his head while slowly pulling your hands from his cheeks,"No...toots I couldn't—" You quickly cut him off, interlacing your fingers with his manicured ones.

"Yes you could! I'll be making enough dough for the both of us. The apartment has two bedrooms and not a single person knows where I'm headed. So not even Val could find you.",Anthony looks down at you with more stinging tears welling up in his eyes.

Ever since the day he met you you were a bright ball of sunshine in his dark world.

No matter how mean he had been to you for the first weeks of meeting you continued to come back with food and money and clothes for him. Even when you lost your only family you still aided to him and assured he was mentally and physically well.

Now you suggesting this...

_I don't deserve you, babe._

Your hands tightened in his,"Please Tony...I can't leave you here...Come with me, lets dust out LA." His heart melted at your warm smile and eyes. You gently pulled him down, letting your foreheads meet you whispered softly while your eyes shut, two tears rolled down your round cheeks.

"You're all I have...I don't know what I'd do if something happened and I wasn't here for you...please..."

Anthony inhaled gently, his voice came out shaky as he pulled away from your head, he put on his usual grin as he gave your hands a squeeze,"Okay."

You looked to him with a wide smile and soft eyes as he continued,"I'll go with ya, ya crybaby."

With an excited squeal you pulled the feminine man in for a gentle hug. As you embraced your best friend you held onto the hope and thought that this would be a new and fresh happy start for the rest of your lives.

Oh how foolish you were.


	3. One Hell of a Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slang used: 
> 
> Duck soup: easy  
> Dame: woman  
> Swell: wonderful/sweet  
> Giggle juice: alcohol  
> Looker: attractive woman  
> Pro skirt: prostitute

You close the final kitchen box with a huff, wiping the sweat from your brow and taking a look at the kitchen.

It had took two long days to travel from LA to New Orleans and quite frankly once you had reached the apartment you and Anthony had fell asleep on your bed.

Now, the next morning, you decided to start unpacking before you had work and wound up too busy. You figured Anthony may unpack in your absence but with his “fuck it” attitude your perfectionist one did not want to leave the unpacking duties to him.

You admired the neat and organized kitchen with a crossing of your arms and a prideful smile.

_Just the bedroom and we're good to go._

"Holy crap."

Anthony looked around the kitchen and living room to see that everything was unpacked and neat. Even all the furniture that arrived a day before you two was unwrapped from the plastic.

Anthony felt guilt pool at the bottom of his stomach. He should've lent a hand yet all he did was sleep in, in your room and home that you opened to him.

"Why didn't you wake me, (Y/N)? Musta been tiring as shit to do all this on your own.",Anthony walked up to you in white boxers littered with red hearts. A frown was on his usually grinning lips as he looked down at you.

You shrugged with a lopsided smile,"Not really, it was duck soup. Plus you looked peaceful sleeping I didn't wanna wake you."

Anthony felt his heart warm and a smile spread across his lips as he gently pat the top of your head,"Next time wake me up, doll." You smiled at the gentle affection with a nod,"Alright I will."

Anthony walked to the cabinets and began to open them only to find dishes and cleaning supplies. He turned to you with a raised brow, watching as you began to stack the boxes within one another.

"I'm going to head out to get grocery and such in a few. We've still got some leftovers from the train inside the fridge.",you explained with a grunt as you forced each box inside one another.

Anthony nodded with a hum and you continued on,"Its barely four p.m so I’ll get going now." You stand up and pull the black handkerchief from your long hair, letting it fall down in waves,"Do you wanna tag along? I'm also going to be ordering your bed and dressers."

Anthony shut the fridge with his hips and looked to you with a rapid shake of his head as he opened the burger container. "Oh no no you are not buying me all that crap along with letting me live with you, ain't happening dame."

You made your way out of the kitchen, the lack of door allowing you to continue to speak to your friend.

"Shut it, Tony. I'm going to buy it whether you come with me or not."

Anthony only came with two suitcases, one for clothes and one for his shoes and the thought of him having to sleep on the floor was not a pleasant one for you.

Anthony walked out after you while chowing down on the cold burger,"Well I ain't gonna be there to watch you spend the money.",he looks around to the boxes littered in the living room as well,"I'll toss out the boxes for ya."

You slipped on the white kitten heels by the door and looked in the mirror to assure you were presentable,"Suit yourself, I'll be back in a little bit."

Pulling on your white purse across your shoulder you held the folded map of the city in your hands, you stopped at the open door when Anthony called your name.

You looked to him expectantly and he had a strange look on his face,"Be careful." You smiled and squished your round cheeks together while cooing,"Awh look at Anthony being all swell."

He gave you the bird with a small grin and with a soft giggle and blowing kiss, you left.

Anthony turned to head back to the room but a bad feeling began to settle on his heart. Chills ran up his spine and he turned back to the door with a look of concern. He stood there for a few moments before sucking his teeth and shaking his head.

_Ehh..She'll be fine._

«»

You made your way to the bus stop with a small bounce in your step. Holding two brown paper bags you felt slightly uneasy at how quickly the sun had fell. Time went by so fast as you were enjoying a few sights inside the plaza you didn't notice it was sundown until too late.

Despite your unnerving feelings you felt happy to have gotten a few errands out of the way before work tomorrow all the while exploring the city a little bit.

Your new job was one you were excited for. A journalist who'd be working aside one of New Orleans most renowned radio hosts who you had yet to meet.

Seeing the sign of the bus stop a little ways down the road the uneasiness of being out in the empty streets had alleviated slightly. But it soon came back.

A cold chill ran up your spine despite the warm weather. Thats when you paused at a crossing and heard a pair of footsteps stop just after yours did.

You began to feel uneasier than you did before.

_Stop being so paranoid, (Y/N)._

Shaking the negative thoughts from your head you proceeded to walk along the pavement, yet a little quicker.

But as you quickened so did the footsteps behind you.

"Ma'am!",a males voice called out in the night. You inhaled deeply before slowly turning around and seeing a man holding out a small paper.

Your brows furrowed as he got closer and held it out,"I believe you dropped this." Glancing down you noticed your bag was opened and a few pieces of paper were barely hanging out. You breathed out the biggest sigh of relief while shakily tucking them back in and clicking it shut.

_Thank god..._

Taking the paper with the places you had wanted to take Anthony written on it you struggled to hold the bags,"Thank you so much." You offered a warm smile and a nod,"Have a nice evening."

Your smile fell once you turned around and came face to someones chest, then you felt a hand clamp over your mouth. Dropping the grocery bags you began to kick and thrash only for the large man in front of you to grab ahold of your ankles,"Wow she's a fighter! How fun..."

The bus stops sign only began to grow further away as you were dragged back, it eventually disappeared when you were pulled into an alleyway.

_This cannot be happening...this cannot be happening.._

Your heart was going thousands of beats per minute as you only heard your muffled cries for help and the sound of the two males snickering. Suddenly you felt your back slam against a brick wall, the scent of trash and giggle juice filled your senses.

You continued to thrash and attempt to scream until you felt something cold against the side of your neck and a soft click resonate through your ears.

_This cannot be happening!_

The man whos chest you faced spoke first,"I'm gonna move my hand from your mouth...if you ain't quiet I will paint these walls with your blood..." Tears had already begin to stream down your flushed face as you shut your eyes tightly.

"Am I understood?",he asked in a sinister tone, his companion chuckled darkly.

You kept quiet at first before you felt the cool barrel press against your dainty neck harder, then you rapidly nodded. Slowly he moved his hand from your quivering lips and you slowly opened your eyes. The darkness in the alleyway so strong you could barely make out their beady eyes. The one who had given you the note sporting an unkempt beard, the other a buzzed head.

"Get on your knees."

Your eyes widened and you shook your head,"P-Please you don't—Ah!" You yelped in pain as the man with the gun and buzzcut grabbed a fistful of your hair and yanked you down. He leaned in and pressed the gun against your lips.

"What the fuck did we say about being quiet?"

You whimpered and your shoulders began to shake. You felt your knees scrape and ache against the dirty gravel as your head hung in fear. He then yanked your hair yet again, this time you only whimpered fearfully.

Releasing your hair his beady eyes narrowed.

Now looking up at the two of them you felt more hot tears blur your vision, the barrel of the gun pressed against your lips.

"Open."

He commanded and you let out a quiet sob before obliging. They both laughed as he began to shove the barrel into your mouth.

"Say what is a looker like you doing all alone in the streets at night?",asked the bearded fella with faux concern in his deep voice. The man holding the gun suddenly pushed the barrel in further causing you to gag. He then pulled it out and you coughed while some dribble fell down your chin.

"I think she's a pro skirt...what do you say we treat her like one.",your eyes widened as he said this and you rapidly shook your head.

"N-No please! Just let me go I won't—",thats when you felt a hard kiss to the cheek.

Falling down on the dirty pavement the painful hit had caused your vision to blur and mind grow hazy. You tasted warm blood on your tongue.

Your breathing quickened as the blinding pain grew stronger and you felt calloused hands grabbing at your thighs then tearing open the front of your dress. The buttons bouncing off the pavement made you sob harder.

_I'm gonna die here...this is actually happening...I'm going to be raped and killed..._

Hot tears continue to roll down your cheeks as your vision and mind slowly began to clear from that punch, yet you shut your eyes again.

You were helpless as the bearded mans hand ran up your skirt. No amount of thrashing would stop the man on top of you, the buzzed man behind him laughed sadistically.

Then you heard the laughter stop, followed by the sound of metal clattering to the pavement. Then it was filled with soft gasps and...the sound of...gurgling a liquid?

Opening your eyes you looked up to notice a slender and taller silhouette standing where the buzzed fella once was. Before you could react a hand reached around the man on top of you and made a swiping motion across his neck.

Thats when you felt a warm liquid dropping onto your chest and torso, seeping through your dirtied pink dress.

You were in shock as the mans body fell onto you completely limp, more of the warm liquid pooled into the crook of your neck and along your lips. A bit had slipped past your lips and you grew horrified at the taste.

Blood.

The slender and tall figure was now crouching over the buzzed man, his arm raising up and down. As your vision cleared the object in his hands became clearer.

A bloodied knife.

Pausing with the knife plunged deep into his chest the mans eyes looked to yours. Glasses rested atop his nose and his almond shaped eyes were wide and...psychotic.

Without another thought and adrenaline pumping through your veins you tossed the large man off of you and onto the knife wielding one.

Then you ran.

You ran and ran as the taste of blood continued to fill your tastebuds and hot tears rolled down your round cheeks.

You didn't realize you had reached the apartment until you ran through the front door and slammed it shut behind you.

"What the fuck was that?",you hear with ringing ears.

Anthony walked out of his empty room to see you looking at him with wide and unblinking eyes. Blood stained your chin and neck and dirty dress that was now torn open at the front. Your knees were scrapped and dirty. Streaks of mascara were trailing down your cheeks. The once white kitten heels you wore were painted red.

Looking down at your bloodied arms and dress you felt your vision grow fuzzy yet again. This time darkness was closing in on your sight.

"A-Anthony...",you breathed out before your eyes rolled to the back of your head and you fell forward.

"(Y/N)!!"

Anthony ran forward and his long arms wrapped around you before you had the chance to hit the ground. His heart was beating rapidly and mind racing as he lifted you and hurriedly took you to the bathroom. Can't have potential evidence staining the floors.

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

His mind raced as he kicked open the door and sat you down in the tub and began to look over your body to see where the blood was coming from.

Having dealt with people in this state and worse when he was apart of the "family business" he usually remained calm and collected and knew exactly what to do.Yet now it was different. Because it was you.

He let out a sigh of relief upon realizing there was no wound...so where did the blood come from.

Your eyes fluttered open as you blinked away your blurry vision, for a blissful moment you forgot where you were. Until you looked down and saw the blood yet again.

"Oh my god...",you breathed out in shock before your eyes fell to Anthony. Without a second thought you pulled in the concerned man and began to sob hysterically onto this shoulder.

"S-Something—happened...Anthony.—I-I...",he shook his head as you stammered and stumbled over your words pausing for gasps of air.

"Shhh, its okay, babe...I'm here.",he spoke soothingly into your ear while stroking your dirty and messy hair,"We'll figure this out."

 _I should've listened to my gut..._ Anthony thought while holding you as tightly as you held him. The sounds of your hysterical sobs bouncing off the bathroom walls.


	4. Alastor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slang used:
> 
> johns: police  
> palooka: dumb man  
> sheba: a woman with sex appeal  
> chippy: woman of easy virtue  
> dope fiend: drug addict

It took you three hours to stop crying and hyperventilating. And another two to clean you up and get you changed into some jammies, your bloody clothes currently resided in the kitchen. Anthony assure you he'd get rid of them without a trace later on.

Now sitting in your bed you went through the story with a shaky voice and sniffles while Anthony held your hand.

You had seen people die in front of you before...but the attempted rape was something you had the privilege of never experiencing until tonight.

The johns weren't an option considering how useless they were in LA and the fact that Anthony belongs to the infamous Russo Mob.

"So they're dead?",Anthony questioned once you had finished and you swallowed hard with a short nod.

Even though he didn't show it Anthony felt glad that those two bastards had been killed. He was even thankful for the murderer...he didn't want to imagine what could have happened had he not shown up.

"He saw my face, Tony...",you started with a worried expression on your features,"...what if he tries to find me...what if he saw where I went...oh my god...he could hurt you too if he finds me!"

Noticing you begin to hyperventilate yet again Anthony rubbed soothing circles across the back of your hand and leaned in to give your forehead a kiss.

"There's no way he saw your face, it was so dark that you could barely even make out his.",Anthony sighed gently while reaching up and gently cupping your cheek. The other had already began to develop a dark bruise.

You had only suffered that blow and a few cuts on your knees and elbows, they did not compare to the mental wounds you now have.

Your hand gently clasped over Anthonys and he felt a lump form in his throat at the sight of you,"You're safe now...I wish I could do more but all I can do now is be here for you." You gave a weak smile to your six foot seven companion. His bleached tip hair was messy with how much he had been running his hands through it.

Your eyes fell to the clock on the bedside table and you let out a heavy sigh while looking down. Anthonys hand fell from your cheek as you did this.

"I have to be at work in a few hours...",you mumble while running a hand through your damp hair. Anthony looks at you incredulously while gently lifting your chin.

"Are you insane? You cannot go to work tomorrow, (Y/N)."

Anthony could not believe what you just said. After what happened you shouldn't leave or go anywhere for a while, especially not on your own. It seemed as if though you were brushing it off to not deal with it for the time being.

Anthony definitely knew what that was like, the dope fiend was the king of toxic coping mechanisms.

"I have to, Anthony. My new advisor is a real tight ass apparently, he's really anal about being punctual and professional.",you explained with a tired sigh and even more tired eyes. Their usual brightness and joy was dimmed.

Anthony bit his lip yet before he could protest further you shook your head,"Please, Tony. Lets drop it...I don't know if I can go another moment talking about it...can we just sleep now?"

He knew what you were doing, you had done it when you found out about your family. You were brushing it under the rug and acting nonchalant. You were going to explode again...but this time he'd be there for you when it happened.

"Sure thing, toots."

With that he let his arms wrap around you and gently pull you close to his chest. As your forehead rested against his muscular chest you let his soft heartbeat lull you to sleep and make wash away this wretched day.

When his lips planted another soft kiss on your forehead you fell asleep.

«»

"Okay are you sure you have everything?",Anthony asks while leaning in and putting a bit of lipstick on your lips against your will.

After yesterdays hellish events Anthony wouldn't let you even throw the trash away by yourself. So here you stood outside the news building with Anthony making endless touches to your appearance.

For some reason when you woke up...everything that happened didn't bother you. Obviously you were terrified of the crazed killer on the lose but you couldn't really do anything about that. At this point all you could do is move on and be on alert.

As Anthony attempted to unbutton the top few buttons of your dress shirt you swatted his hands away with a soft laugh.

"Tony! I'll be fine. I needa go in now I don't want to be late.",you smiled warmly at him while giving his shoulder a light punch.

Anthony looks down at you with a soft sigh. He found it impressive that you had reverted back to your bubbly self, yet he knew you were a ticking time bomb. His finger lightly brushed over your bruised cheek, he managed to cover it with his makeup yet it still looked a little rosy.

"Okay...I'll be right here to pick you up, alright?",he quirks a brow and cocks his head gently. You nod with that same soft smile.

"Thanks for worrying, Anthony, I'll be okay. See you later ya palooka."

You quickly rush away before Anthony can mouth off at you. Unknown to someone watching you.

Upon entering the building you could already feel the fast paced work environment. People paced and rushed through the office carrying papers and files.

Walking to the front desk the secretary was typing away at the computer quickly, without even looking up her energetic voice rang out,"I'm Cheryl Boomer what can I do for you ma'am?"

You blinked back before clearing your throat and offering her a polite smile,"I'm the new shadow for the radio host and main journalist, I think his name is Alastor."

She stops typing and looks up at you with a raised brow. Her red bob moves smoothly whenever she does.

"Alastor huh?",her eyes narrow slightly and a smirk spreads across her pale features. You studied her momentarily due to her strange reaction. Light freckles dust across her nose and her pink dress up top is unbuttoned slightly, exposing her cleavage.

"U-Um yes? Did I come on the wrong day?",you inquire with a raised brow and she shakes her head gently with a soft laugh.

"No no, babe. Come on, sugar, I'll take you to his office.",she stands up and snaps her fingers. Another woman quickly rushes over and sits where she previously was.

Cheryl was absolutely stunning. She had curves in all the right places and strutted and carried herself with a sort of chaotic confidence.

 _She reminds me of someone..._ you think to yourself while watching her strut.

Leading you down the hall she allows you to enter the elevator first,"So you must be one hell of a worker to be hired under the guidance of Alastor. And live under a rock to have been unsure of his name."

You smile with pride and nod while looking to the sheba,"I am, and well I'm sure I've heard him at some point but I don't frequent the radio much." Cheryl gives you a light nudge with a soft wince,"Do not say that to him. He is a very powerful man who is practically a household name and he takes a lot of pride in that. He's a cocky son of a bitch."

Your eyes widen slightly at the womans vulgar language and it hits you who exactly she reminds you of. With a friendly smile you turn to her while clasping your hands in front of you.

"Well thank you for the warning, quite frankly its nice to see another friendly woman in the building.",pausing for a moment the elevator dings,"I feel like we could become friends. You've especially gotta meet my friend, Anthony. You two would definitely hit it off."

Cheryl looks at you and the grin on her features softened. Usually many, especially woman, saw her as a chippy. They didn't even attempt to hide their disgust or judgement. Yet you looked at her with such warmth and friendliness it made her grin waver into a smile.

"That sounds nice.",she simply responded as you stopped in front of a wooden door, a golden plaque on the front held the hosts name in bold letters.

"Good luck..."

"Oh! I'm (Y/N).",you smile while holding out your hand. She takes it and gives it a gentle shake.

"Nice to meet you, (Y/N). I hope Alastor keeps you around."

With that she leaves you alone in the hallway. Inhaling slowly you internally boosted yourself up. You gave three rhythmic knocks and you jumped slightly at how quickly his nice and smooth voice answered back.

"Come in."

Wrapping your hand around the knob you slowly enter with a polite smile. His back is facing you and you take note of his attire.

He wears a long red pinstriped coat, a white collar peaks out of the back making you assume he was wearing a white dress shirt. He wore simple red slacks and slightly heeled black boots. His tan hands were folded behind him and his hair was chestnut brown, swept up.

"Hello, Alastor. I'm (Y/N), your new assistant journalist."

You slowly walked forward, your black pumps clicking against the clean and shiny floors. He slowly turned with a white grin on his tanned face and you stilled in your spot. His almond shaped brown eyes were half-lidded as he looked at you.

"Hello, my dear. Its a pleasure to meet you!"

Flashes from last night blurred your vision and you felt chills run up your spine as you remembered the psychotic look in his eyes. You slowly stepped back, your hands folding in front of you.

Then he chuckled lowly and lifted his oval rimmed glasses.

"I'd stay right where you are, if I were you, darling."


	5. It’s a Deal Then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slang used:
> 
> cat: man  
> knocking off: killing  
> coppers: police officers  
> fuzz: police  
> jam: difficult or compromising situation  
> egg: man

You stopped and swallowed hard. Your hands only steady in front of you because you were holding them so hard as he began to slowly approach you.

"I had no clue you would be the one working under me.",his tone was somehow lively yet calm. Already his entire demeanor exuded power and intimidation.

As he got closer you only backed up, your breathing quickened when you felt the hard door behind you. You were trapped.

"Then I saw you outside on the pavement, talking to that cat.",he sighed gently and stopped just in front of you with that same grin on his lips,"You do realize that we are now in a compromising position."

As he grew closer you could smell his scent. Expensive cologne and fresh brewed coffee. _Crap why does he smell so good..._

Yet that couldn't even outweigh the fear that sunk your heart into the depths of your stomach. You feebly attempted to get yourself out of this jam with a nervous laugh.

"I-I'm sorry I'm not following, sir.",you stammer out the lie with no confidence whatsoever.

He now stands a few inches in front of you. You don't want to look at his eyes, those haunting eyes so you opt to stare at the black and red bowtie around his neck. You flinch when his fingers curl beneath your chin and force you to look up at him.

"It's a waste of time to lie. Not only my time but yours as well.",you look up and into his eyes with weak knees and a sick stomach.

Lucky for you due to the alleyway being so dark you could barely see what exactly he was doing to that man. But the sound of ripping flesh, the taste of blood, and those maniacal eyes were burned in your mind.

Now as you looked up into his eyes you realized they were unreadable. They seemed...chaotic? yet somehow expressionless at the same time.

And that grin...it hadn't even budged from when he first set his eyes on you.

Alastor looked down at you and felt a bit of a stir within him. What it was he wasn't sure yet. But he could identify one deep feeling inside of him as he looked into your wide doe-like eyes.

Pure pleasure. Pleasure at seeing the scared and nervous look in your eyes. Pleasure from knowing you were scared and intimidated by him, you knew he had you in his grasp at this very tense moment.

His fingers moved from your chin to grip your wrist, he dragged you away from the door without a word. You were just about to tug away but decided now was the best time for obedience...who knew if he had any sort of weapon on him.

"Sit.",he commanded while pulling out the black chair in front of his dark wooden desk. Your weak legs were thankful as you sat in the chair, your black pencil skirt shifting up slightly. "I-I...",you felt strange as you attempted to gather your thoughts as you fiddled with your manicured fingers on your lap.

Alastor leaned against the table in front of you, both arms crossed across his chest. He raised a brow at your stammering and then you noticed the first real feeling you could actually point out.

_Does this egg think this is funny?_

You avert your gaze away from him as your mind slowly begins to calm down in this fuckshit situation.

You ask your first question with a shakier voice than you'd have liked,"Did you kill them?..."

Alastor let out a silent laugh and nodded slowly,"I think you know the answer to that my dear."

He was damn right about that. You hurriedly attempted to form another question to ignore the feeling of the mans limp body on top of you and the taste of his blood.

"What do you want with me?...",you breathe out before looking up at him with furrowed brows and a pout on your soft lips,"What are you planning on doing to me?"

He was a bit surprised at how calmly you seemed to be handling this entire ordeal. The fear and anxiety was still evident on your features and shaking body yet you were composed and coherent. His grin widened with fascination.

"Well...usually I'd kill you."

Your eyes widened slightly and you quickly stood up only to have him grab your wrist and spin you around. Now you were stuck between the desk and his body. Which was uncomfortably close to you.

 _Jesus fucking christ..._ you thought with nervousness and irritation.

"But I've decided to offer you a deal instead.",he finished as both of his hands held each of your wrists between the two of you.

As close as you two were you drank in his handsome features more. Your heart began to race and your round face heated up as you realized just how attractive this man was.

_Am I seriously thinking about what a looker he is right now!?_

Alastor continued on, acting as if though he was completely oblivious to your flustered state,"You witnessed me knocking off those guys." Alastor paused as he gathered his thoughts.

He knew it was far too dark for you to completely make out his features, considering he could only see your beautiful hair and eyes. Those wide and innocent eyes. But a part of him was concerned you blabbed to an officer.

That concern melted when he witnessed your interaction with the daisy in front of the building and he recognized who that daisy was. There was no way you'd go to the fuzz with a mobsters son so close to you.

"I can confidently say I know you did not visit the coppers. So I want you to hear my proposition and listen very closely, nod if you understand."

You attempted to ignore his alluring scent as you slowly nodded.

Alastor then began to explain the proposition, his body still uncomfortably close to yours,"As thanks to me for saving your life and from definite rape you'll become my...servant of sorts." Your brows furrowed and mouth slightly parted in surprise at hearing this.

_What did this fucker just say?_

"Your...servant?",you question incredulously. Alastor simply nodded with a sadistic glimmer in his eyes. He reaches up, cupping your cheek gently the pad of his thumb sweeps over the concealed bruise causing you to wince.

"Yes my servant. Meaning not only are you to shadow me here, at work, and provide me with stories and edit my own...but you come when I call, you wear what I give you, to work at least...and most importantly...",he leaned in with a widening of his sinister grin, his glasses glint in the light,"you don't disobey me. Ever. I don't take kindly to being disrespected."

He continues, dropping both hands to grip the desk either side of you,"If you say yes I will answer any question that has been poking at your pretty little head.",you couldn't believe what you were hearing.

Why the hell does he want you as his "servant"?...Why you?

Inhaling deeply you asked a question with narrowed eyes. A question you, deep down, already knew the answer to.

"And if I say no?"

He let his gloved hand push his glasses up with a soft chuckle,"You won't be leaving this office alive.",cocking his head gently he asked his question with a strange voice to it,"So it's a deal then?"

You felt completely helpless and trapped. You attempting to keep your cool and remain calm was faltering with every second. Your eyes look anywhere but him before you look back to his gaze, your jaw tightens.

For a moment he felt his hands clench the desk tighter at the way you looked up at him through those long lashes, your glossy eyes filled with anxiety,"It's a d-deal..."

He steps away from you while folding his hands behind his back and wearing a joyful grin.

"Wonderful my dear! Quite a smart choice on your end!"

You finally felt as if you could breathe, his energy and scent was suffocating you. You bow your head while your hands grip the desk behind you so tightly your knuckles begin to turn white.

_What did I just agree to..._

His heeled boots click against the ground in a strange rhythm as he walks around his desk and sits at the black chair. His grin still not having wavered.

His voice coming from behind you makes you instinctively turn around to face him, he's not going to catch you slipping.

"So any questions pertaining to this new...relationship, (Y/N)?"

The way he said your name made chills run up your spine and your face heat up yet again. Clearing your throat you crossed your arms loosely over your chest,"Just two."

He looks up at you, his chin resting on the palm of his gloved hand,"Well go on."

"What happened to their bodies? Someone must've found them by now."

"I've got two associates to clean up my messes."

"So you've murdered before...?"

"If you are as smart as your resume leads me to believe I'm sure you can figure that out."

You refrain from looking to the man with disgust and appall. He was so...casual about this.

"Now what is your second question? We really must get to work.",he says as his eyes glimmer yet again.

"Why...make this deal? Why not just get rid of me and have me out of your hair? Or why not just let me work here no strings attached...I am...thankful you saved me that night...but why all this?"

He refrained from letting his grin soften when you expressed gratitude. Hearing your multiple questions he simply sighed contently, his answer so simple yet only giving you more questions.

"This will be far more entertaining for me."


	6. The Pink Ribbon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slang used:
> 
> dumb dora: unintelligent woman  
> mac: man

_FLASHBACK_

_"Only for just a little, (Y/N)!",your mother called out as you skipped towards the swings. You only gave her a thumbs up behind your small head as you excitedly ran to the swings that weren't taken for once. Then you heard a crying noise coming from the slide._

_With furrowed brows you walked over the wood chips littering the ground and peaked inside the tube._

_There you noticed a small messy haired boy with his face between his knees. He was sniffling and his shoulders were shaking. Your small voice rang out softly._

_"Are you okay?" The boy looked up with such a start his head hit the top of the slide. You let out a soft gasp and carefully crawled inside, refraining from giggling as he gingerly rubbed the top of his red head._

_"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you hurt yourself...",you apologize and the boy scoots further in the slide as you try to approach him. His eyes widening slightly._

_You pause noticing him attempting to move further from you. He looks at you with glossy and big eyes. His cheeks are stained with tears. His round nose red._

_"I'm fine...",he finally speaks in a meek and timid voice,"...go away..."_

_You pout slightly and shake your head,"You're sad, people cry when they're sad...or scared but still it'd make me a meanie to leave you." You explain while tucking a strand of your short hair behind your ear._

_The small boy eyes you for a moment before his lip quivers and he looks as if he were going to cry again,"I lost my mama...I don't know where she is..." He whimpered as more tears rolled down his cheek and you frowned slightly._

_Puffing your cheeks full of air to think for a moment you looked at him with a warm smile,"I can help you find her! You know I'm really good at finding things. One time my daddy lost his keys and I found them inside my room, I don't even know how they got in there! Wow that was not a good story I don't know why I told it to you. Or maybe it was, you should have been there it was kinda funny."_

_The little boy giggled softly as he wiped his warm tears. He found it funny how fast and rapidly you spoke, with happy eyes. You felt happier to hear his giggle and see him stop crying. Holding out your small chub hand you smiled._

_"Let's go find her."_

_His giggles stopped as he looked at your hand and hugged his knees tighter,"I-Its scary out there without mama..."_

_You felt your little heart hurt, you'd lost your mommy and daddy once and you remembered how scared you were. Then you remembered what one older boy had done to calm you down when you had gotten lost._

_"I know its scary...but!",you slowly began to unbraid your soft hair and pull the pink ribbon from it with a smile,"My mommy gave me this and—and she said that—uhm- it uh—it had blessings! so when I lost her I could find her—-and nothing could hurt me!"_

_You stammered and stumbled through your white lie as you held out the ribbon to the crying boy. He looked at you with scrunched brows, he slowly moved towards you,"But don't you need it?"_

_You gave a big shrug,"You need it more right now, take it."_

_"Really?"  
"Really."_

_Once he grabbed ahold of the pink ribbon and your hand you both wriggled out of the tube. His hand clutched yours tightly, the ribbon clasped between your palms._

_"Okay! So what does she look like?",you ask while your big eyes begin to look around the park. The sniffling red-head next to you stands close by, he smells of cinnamon._

_"She-She's really pretty and smells like spicy stuff and has chocolate eyes.",the little boy describes with a shaky voice and you look around the park with a firm nod._

_Your eyes look around the adults as you search for the pretty woman. Suddenly a feminine accented voice rings out,"Babyboy!"_

_The boy aside you turns and lets go of your hand with a soft gasp. He quickly jumps into the womans arms, the ribbon falling to the ground._

_"Mama!",he exclaims in a high-pitched tone while nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck._

_You smile warmly before you feel a calloused hand hold yours and pull you away from the mama and son. You look up to see your dad with a look of disappointment on his face. He lifts you,"(Y/N)! We called for you several times! You gotta be more alert." Your father scolded you while holding you from underneath your arms._

_You pout softly while looking down you felt bad you had scared him,"I'm sorry daddy." Your fathers heart aches at the sight of your pout so he begins to spin you with a joyous laugh._

_"Ah its okay you little rascal!"_

_You laugh loudly while holding your arms out. The wing blows your wavy hair wildly as you are spun out of the park._

_"What happened to your pretty ribbon, baby cakes?"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

«»

After that intense confrontation Alastor casually escorted you around the building and showed you how certain things worked that were to be used at a later time and where you could find them.

Once you learned them, which was rather quick and surprised the radio host you came back here, in his office across from him and only half-listening to whatever he was yapping about.

_Was this really happening..._

Just last night you were almost raped, witnessed two murders, and now just three hours ago your life was threatened and you swore your servitude to a serial killer.

What the hell kind of world are you living in right now?

"(Y/N).",Alastors professional voice cut through your distracted state and you sit up with a soft hum,"Did you hear what I just said?" You gave a shy smile and shook your head slowly, your ponytail swinging as you did so.

"N-No sorry I must've zoned out.",you quickly apologize while fixing your composure and clearing your throat,"Can you please repeat what you said?"

Alastors eyes fell to your full lips, pulled into a nervous smile.

He couldn't lie to himself, he found you intriguing to say the least. After everything that has happened he could feel the positive and bubbly energy radiating off of you. Not to mention he took notice of the warm smile that was always on your features.

_How are you still smiling right now, (Y/N)?..._

He genuinely wondered this as you prepared to continue writing down new notes in the notepad he had given you. With a soft sigh he nodded,"I will only be lenient this once due to the unconventional start you experienced today.",he fixed his bowtie while continuing.

"I'm a very busy and reputable man. I expect only the best from you and if that is not given there will be consequences. You are expected to be professional, punctual, and most importantly dependable.",you didn't bother to write any of this down considering it didn't seem the slightest bit important to you.

You simply shut the notebook and stuck the wooden pencil into your neat ponytail while nodding in response.

"As I've mentioned briefly before you have a very impressive resume, my dear. You are no dumb dora. I only expect the best from you.",his glimmering chestnut eyes looked to yours as he said this.

You let a prideful smile spread across your lips and a soft blush stain your cheeks. You give a firm nod and small salute,"And I will only give the best."

Alastor glanced down at the clock on his desk,"Well it seems your training ends here." You breathe out a sigh of relief. For one, because you would get to be home after this already long afternoon and secondly you wanted to get as far away from Alastor for as long as you could.

Standing up you give a happy smile and small wave,"Well then I'll see you later." Turning to leave you turn back around at the sound of his voice.

"Where do you think you're going?",he questions with a soft laugh, one of his dark brows quirks. You furrow your brows while clutching the notepad behind your back tightly,"Well I thought—"

He interrupted you yet again with a dismissive wave, you gritted your teeth at this hood.

"I said you were done with training, that does not mean I am done with you.",he stands and pushes up his oval rimmed glasses while looking at you with that shit-eating grin.

_This irritating psychotic mac..._

Inhaling sharply you force a smile,"And what is it you want from me?" By the mocking look in his brown eyes and amused smug grin you knew this wasn't going to be pleasant.

"I'm going to introduce you to my associates, Husker, Nifty, and Rosie. They are very excited to meet you!",he responded with enthusiasm and your brows shot up in surprise.

"How do they—"

"Come now dear! We cannot be late to meeting them!",he cuts you off AGAIN as he drags you from the room by your waist. You let out a soft sigh of exasperation, not bothering to move his arm from its position around you.

_Maybe death wouldn't have been so bad._


	7. Rosies Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slang used:  
> \- fret: worry  
> \- tomato: attractive woman  
> \- bruno: macho man/tough guy  
> \- boob: idiot man  
> \- giggle juice: alcohol  
> \- speakeasy: illegal nightclub/club/place that distributes alcohol  
> \- kisser: mouth  
> \- number: person

"I don't understand why I have to meet them.",you said with a soft sigh while you leaned your head against the window. Your eyes followed the pretty scenery you hadn't had the pleasure of seeing yet. You wanted to enjoy it but with the psycho murderer next to you you found it a bit challenging.

"My friend is going to be worried if I'm not there in time."

Alastor sighed with slight annoyance as he glanced to you,"I told you, you may or may not have to work alongside them at some point. It's best you meet now." His brown eyes rolled as he thought of the daisy.

"And you'll be back in time, no need to fret my dear."

You blew a raspberry and took your head off the window to look straight ahead. Alastor glanced over to you for a moment.

His eyes admired your large and wide ones, they were bright and full of life. Even your lips were still curled up into a gentle smile. He found the question spilling from his lips before he could stop it.

"How are you so collected?"

You turned to him with scrunched brows,"Hm?",you started while sitting up straighter,"What are you talking about?"

Alastor cursed himself for not keeping the question contained yet it was too late now so he continued on.

"No offense my dear but any woman would be traumatized after witnessing one of my killings. Or any killing for that matter.",he stated casually while gently biting the inside of his cheek,"They would have probably not even left the house for months. So how are you sitting here, all smiles, aside the man you witnessed brutally murder two men."

You asked yourself this question too. You weren't necessarily terrified of Alastor, naturally afraid but not terrified. And you also did not seem to have any reaction of the attempted rape, aside from the hours of crying the night before.

"I'm not sure.",you honestly answered. Alastor simply nodded in response while keeping a nonchalant grinning expression on his features. You hesitate for a moment, internally debating on what you would say next and how you would phrase it.

"Thank you...",you started while holding yourself in a comforting way. Alastor glanced to you yet again with a raised brow, his grin slightly wavering. With a gentle sigh you gave his knee a small pat. You didn't notice the way his hands tightened around the wheel.

"For saving me. I mean I know you threatened to kill me not even a day ago and you're forcing me into being a literal servant but...I don't even want to image what would have happened had you not been there." He stopped at a stoplight and for a moment your eyes met. He was taken aback at the warmth and welcomeness those beautiful eyes of yours held.

He then felt his heart pound at your warm smile, your eyes shutting,"So thank you again, Alastor."

Alastor cleared his throat and let out a soft chuckle,"Ah no need for that silly nonsense." He lifted his hand from the wheel and gave a dismissive wave. You gave a small nod and looked back out the window, feeling a bit more relaxed.

_You are a strange number, (Y/N)..._

After driving for about twenty more minutes you finally parked outside the curb in a plaza you didn't recognize. You furrowed your brows as you took a look around. It sort of resembled the one you had gone to yet it looked much more fancy.

Unbuckling your seatbelt you jump when you hear the door aside you open. Your eyes fall to Alastors gloved hand, you lower a brow in question and he rolls his eyes.

_How on earth did he get out so fast?_

"I'm just trying to help you off the car, (Y/N).",he sounded a bit amused as he continued to hold out his hand to you. You puffed your cheeks full of air before taking his hand reluctantly and stepping from the car.

You felt a spark when you grabbed ahold of his hand. It was so prominent in you that you felt a harsh blush fan across your nose and round cheeks.

"Thank you.",you said with a soft tone as he shut the door behind you. You were quick to pull your hand away and fold it in front of you. Praying the heat wasn't obvious.

Alastor felt a bit upset at how quickly you pulled your hand away. Yet he quickly disregarded it.

"So where exactly are we heading?",you inquired while making sure you looked presentable in the reflection of the jewelry shop you stood in front of. Alastor holds out an elbow for you as his eyes fall to a small boutique just across the street. You narrow your eyes and shake your head lightly,"No thank you."

He cocks his head with that grin widening,"This isn't a request, dear."

With internal curses you grab ahold of his elbow and the two of you cross the street. Your eyes widen slightly at the beautiful dresses adorning the windows.

The fabrics look expensive and the designs are absolutely immaculate.

Your eyes fall to the cursive lettering on the glass door as Alastor opens it for you.

_Rosies Designs_

Glad to let go of Alastor you make your way inside and immediately gasp at the extravagant clothing. Without thinking you make your way towards a white flapper dress, your eyes bigger and wider than they had been.

You grew up a bit financially strained. Not dirt poor but also not exactly comfortable. Even now you were comfortable but by no means wealthy enough to buy such quality and mesmerizing clothes.

"That is quite beautiful.",you jumped as your fingers reached out to touch the dress.

You had nearly forgotten Alastor was with you.

You felt a bit embarrassed now, acting like a child in a candy store. You gave a sheepish nod and smile while tucking back your bangs.

"Tell me about it...its wonderful...."

Alastor watched you with a soft smile. He was so unaware to the soft and happy expression that fell across his features at seeing you adore the dress.

"Alastor?"

You both turned at the sound of a feminine voice. You blinked back slightly at the model woman in front of you.

She had neat finger waves in her short brown hair. Her skin was dark brown and she was absolutely radiant. A soft smile was on her full lips and her almond shaped eyes wore thin eyeliner.

Her attire tied together her entire classy and wealthy look. She wore a floor length lavender dress with lantern sleeves.

"Rosie! My old friend!",Alastor beamed as he approached the tall woman and gave her knuckles a light kiss. She smiled down fondly at him, her onyx eyes held friendliness.

"Alastor, lovely to see you my dear.",her voice was like liquid gold. She radiated class and femininity.

You felt a bit intimidated in her presence. That intimidation only skyrocketed when she let her arms loosely cross over her flat chest and her gaze fell to you.

"And who is this, tomato?",she inquired with a soft smile and curious raise of her thin brow. Before Alastor could introduce you you stepped forward and held out your hand.

"I'm (Y/N)."

Her eyes widened and she visibly looked surprise, her hand gave yours a firm shake before she chuckled softly.

"You're (Y/N)?...",her gaze fell over your figure and beautiful features, her smile turned mischievous,"I can see why Alastor kept you alive."

You felt a bit confused as you slowly pulled your hand back. _Whats that suppose to mean?_

Alastor looked to Rosie with a burning glare,"Rosie...",his tone was one of warning and she laughed lightly.

"Oh calm down, bruno. I'm just teasing."

Rosie studied you with her curiosity at an all time high. Alastor had confided in her and the rest of her trusted staff about you the night he had murdered those two boobs.

She could practically feel the positivity and sunshine radiating off of you. Her smile only widened. Witnessing this you felt the intimidation begin to dissolve.

"You have a lovely shop here",you complimented as you looked around,"These designs and concepts are absolutely revolutionary." You practically gushed over her clothing earning a prideful smile from her. Alastor noticed Rosies smile and that rare approving look in her eyes.

_Well I'll be dammed...seems you got Rosie to grow a liking to you._

Rosie gave a nod and wrapped an arm around your shoulder,"Thank you, dear, you are far too sweet. Now let me introduce you to the rest of Alastor and I's associates."

Alastor quickly followed as Rosie led you to a dressing room, you felt a bit confused as she pulled open the mirror on the wall. Your lips parted in surprise at the flight of stairs leading down into a brightly lit room.

"What in the world...?",you softly mumble to yourself as Rosies arm falls and she is the first to enter. You follow suit unable to ignore the obvious and very close Alastor behind you.

_Has he no regard for personal space?..._

Your hand flew up to cover your mouth as the faint smell of roses and...giggle juice wafted into your senses. Your eyes looked around the room as you reached the bottom of the stairs.

A stage was across the room, a bar to its left and there was a clearing surrounded by neat tables and chairs. It didn't take you long to figure out where you were.

_A speakeasy..._

"I trust Alastor has a way of keeping you silent considering you're alive so...welcome.",Rosie said casually while turning to you with a soft smile. You looked around in a surprise and wonder.

You had never seen a speakeasy before, you wondered if they were even real. Now here you were...inside of one...with a murderer and potentially other murderers.

What was your life at this point?

Alastors voice rang out,"So where is my dear Husker and Nifty?"

"Cut it out Nifty! I ain't a fucking doll!"

Your head immediately spun to the bar at the sound of that deep and husky voice.

Alastor, annoyingly, began to push you towards the bar with a soft 'ah!'. The man came clearer into view as did the short woman aside him.

"Awh! C'mon Husk! I just wanna practice my braids!"

That high-pitched voice came from a short woman with a messy red bob. Her eyes were thin and fox like, sort of unhinged looking honestly. Her thin lips were in a pout as she held a brush and a few ribbons in her hand. She wore a flowy red dress with a few flowers littered across it.

The man that was currently swatting away her quick hands was handsome. He was tall and had salt and pepper hair, the stubble around his strong jaw matched. He wore a three piece black suit, but a few buttons were unbuttoned at the top revealing his muscular chest.

You felt a bit of a heat come to your cheeks when his bag ridden eyes looked to you. Niftys lips pulled up into an excited grin upon seeing you.

"My dear Husker! Little Nifty! This is (Y/N)!",Alastor beamed while placing an arm around your shoulder and pulling you in uncomfortably close. Surprise riddled both of their features, just like Rosies.

"It's nice to meet you all.",you said politely as you pulled Alastors arm off of you. The radio hosts eyes narrowed slightly.

Husk seemed to be staring at you a little too hard, yet you didn't notice as Nifty was somehow already by your side.

"Hi! I'm Nifty!",she spoke quick and enthusiastic while grabbing your hand and shaking it such as quickly,"It's nice to meet you! You're really pretty, now I know why I'm not disposing of your body right now!" Your eyes widened slightly and you pulled your hand away with a nervous laugh. The other three internally face palmed.

"Ahah...thank you...?",you say in a meek tone. Rosie walks forward and gently pats Niftys head.

"Please prep the room, darling, we do open in a few hours after all.",Rosie ordered and Nifty wasted no time in scurrying off. She disappeared around a dark corner and you felt your heart racing a bit.

 _This is all a bit overwhelming..._ You internally thought before Rosies voice spoke again, this time directed to Alastor,"Alastor will you be coming in tonight? Perhaps you can bring along (Y/N)." Rosie looks down at you with a soft smile, yet it seems to be hiding something.

Alastor shook his head as his eyes fell to the silver watch wrapped around his wrist,"No I'm afraid not, I have an early start tomorrow as does (Y/N). We should be leaving now." He explains in a polite tone and Rosie frowns slightly before giving a shrug.

"How unfortunate..",she leans down and gives both of your cheeks an air kiss,"It was a pleasure to meet you dear, I hope to be seeing more of you soon...come alone and I'll be willing to give you a friendly discount on my dresses." She whispered that last part in your ear, you felt happiness bubble within you and you nodded eagerly.

You then turned to Husk who had been silent the entire time, yet unbeknownst to you he had been studying you.

Your voice was friendly as you slightly leaned over the bar,"It was a pleasure to meet you Husk." Your eyes fall down to the deck sprawled across the counter, your eyes glint,"You play any good?"

He looks to you and both Rosie and Alastor step back a bit when they notice a soft grin growing on his forever frowning lips. "Fuck yeah I do. Any game and I'd win.",he brags while looking to your eyes. "I bet I can beat you." He scoffs incredulously as he picks up his deck. You and him then begin to banter on the subject.

Alastor feels his eyes narrow slightly.

_You've managed to get Husk too...?_

For some reason this made Alastor feel strange, he felt...sick. When he saw you had hooked Rosie he was...happy. Seeing and hearing you playfully flirt? with the bartender he felt disgusted.

"Well we'll be on our way now! Its been a pleasure as always my dear companions!",you felt Alastor grab ahold of your wrist and begin dragging you away from the two. You winced at how tightly he was holding you.

 _I didn't even get to say bye..._ Ready to mouth off to him you stopped with an open mouth.

Thats when you noticed his tightening jaw and the scary look in his almond eyes. You could have sworn thats the same look he had that night. Opting to keep your kisser shut you let him take you upstairs and into the dressing room.

"Alastor, you can let go of me now.",you say with caution as he leads you out of the boutique at alarming speeds. He doesn't offer you a response, he merely crosses the street.

_He didn't even look both ways!_

His fingers only tightened around your wrist, you begin to worry. Why was he so angry now? He was fine just a few moments ago?

Annoyance filled you and you took the chance upon reaching the car to yank your wrist away from him harshly. He looked to you as if you just slapped him in the face. "What is the matter with you?",you ask with irritation while rubbing your sore and red wrist.

He exhales deeply and opens the door for you with a bit too much aggression,"Just get in the car." He stands aside you, leaning against the door with an expectant look. He looms slightly calmer yet you realize his grin is gone and his eyes are narrowed slightly.

_There is no way I'm getting in a car with you._

"No. Not until you calm down.",you say in a stern tone. You keep your ground yet you feel slight regret pool in your stomach when he lets out a humorless chuckle.

"What did you just say to me?",he asks before his arm wraps around your waist and he roughly pulls you close to him. Your cheeks flush and your lips part. His other hand still rests atop the car door.

_What is he doing?!_

Swallowing hard he leans in and you attempt to look anywhere but him but it proves difficult. His intense stare and firm hold around your waist has you paralyzed.

"I gave you an order. You will listen and follow it unless you want to be punished.",his voice is steady and calm and his grin spreads across his lips yet again.

You only feel your face grow hotter as a tingling feeling stirs within you.

_Am I afraid?..._

"So when I say get in the car...you will get in the car."

_Am I anxious?_

"Am I understood?"

_Dear god its not either of those..._

You nod slowly,"Y-Yes." You nearly fall over once he releases your waist, his entire demeanor has done a complete 180.

His show stopping grin is wide and prominent, he pushed his glasses up on his pointed nose,"Very good! Now lets be on our way, my dear!" You slowly get into the car with shaking legs and a hot face. As he shuts the door you avert your gaze from the drivers side.

_W-What the hell just happened?_

You feel your thighs pressing together as you let out a shaky exhale before he gets into the car.

_Why is it so...hot!?_


	8. A Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slang used:  
> \- trollop: easy woman/whore  
> \- effeminate fellow: unmanly, showing female characteristics

_FLASHBACK_

_"People do long distance all the time, why can't we?",he sounds agitated as you pick up the dress with a soft sigh. You slowly begin to pull on the flowy dress, the mint green fabric conceals the love bruises along your breasts and collarbones._

_"We aren't even official. And you expect me to stay loyal to you in an entirely different state?",you look at the mans reflection in the mirror. Your brows are furrowed and jaw clenched._

_The shirtless man lets out a heavy sigh while getting off the bed. He rubs his scarred eye and runs a hand through his once neat chestnut locks._

_He pouts gently and stops your hands before you button up the front,"We are official, my love...we just can't tell anyone..." His soft lips reach down to kiss along the curve of your neck._

_You let out a shaky sigh while his hands cup your breasts. You let out a soft gasp when his hands squeeze your sore chest._

_"You haven't even told me where you're off to...",his deep voice whines softly in your ear. His tongue runs up your burning skin and you feel your knees grow weak._

_Yet common sense and dignity hits you and you turn, pushing him away from you. Your heart beats rapidly and you look at him with a quivering frown, your face flushed red._

_"I can tell whoever, its not like I have anyone to tell but I could and WOULD. You choose not to, all because you're ashamed of me!",you hold your ground as you begin to button up your dress. You feel pain hit your heart. The taller man feels guilt stab at him while shaking his head gently. His face ridden with sadness and heartache._

_"Thats not it, (Y/N)—"_

_You cut him off, already feeling tears begin to sting your eyes,"That is it! God forbid anyone finds out such a socialite is dating a middle class orphan. I'm leaving everything behind here to start fresh, to forget all the pain and heartache I've suffered through." Finishing with the buttons you bite your quivering lip gently, your eyes meet his heterochromatic ones._

_"I love you, Vox. But I can't be some secret trollop. I want something real, something to show the world. I want a family.",Vox feels his heart grow heavy as a tear escapes your eye and rolls down your red cheek._

_"Goodbye. I hope you find someone worthy of you.",your heart tightens and cracks as you go on your tippy toes and plant a gentle kiss against his cheek._

_He watches you leave the large room with a breaking heart. Swallowing hard he shakes his head and lets his fist collide with the mirror. His frustration and hurt and guilt too much to bare._

_"Fuck!"_

_I don't want anyone else...I want you, (Y/N)..._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

«»

The entire car ride back to the building was uncomfortable and silent to say the least. You did feel a bit relieved when that feeling within your stomach and between your legs alleviated.

You internally refused to even acknowledge it.

Parking the car in the front of the building you couldn't wait to get out of the suffocating encasing. Stepping out of the car before Alastor can open the door for you your eyes look up to the beautiful sky.

The once baby blue sky is a melting pot of purples and oranges, the sun sets in the distance and for just a moment you forget everything. You feel peaceful and stress free.

Then Alastor speaks.

"I expect you in tomorrow at the same time. Not a second late, (Y/N).",he speaks in a professional manner while rounding the car to stand aside you. You exhale sharply through your nose before nodding.

"(Y/N).",you hear that familiar and friendly voice ring out. You look to the direction of the sound and notice Anthony rounding the corner, a cancer stick between his pink gloved fingers. A smile spreads across your face and you walk towards him with open arms.

"Heya Tony.",you greet him with a sigh of comfort and relief as your arms wrap around him. His familiar scent of vanilla and cigarettes wafts into your senses. Your shoulders which had been tense the entire time finally found relaxation in his presence. Pulling away his arm remains around your shoulder.

"Who's smiles?",Anthonys brow lowers and you follow his gaze to Alastor standing in front of the car. His composure still straight and confident and that ever lasting smile on his pink lips.

Alastor doesn't give you the opportunity to speak, he instead rushes forward and grabs ahold of Anthonys hand, giving it a firm and quick shake.

"I'm Alastor, my effeminate fellow! I'm (Y/N)'s boss.",he speaks in his usual friendly and enthusiastic tone. Anthony gives him a strange look before pulling his hand away and tossing the cigarette aside.

Anthony glances to you and a slightly wary feeling sinks in his stomach. He can feel the way your shoulders tensed up beneath his arm. Not to mention he saw the look of annoyance in your eyes and a soft pink bloom on your cheeks. He could smell something fishy going on here.

"I'm Anthony. Nice to meet ya.",the rest of the cancerous smoke is blown out of his mouth. Alastor ignores the disgusted feeling in his stomach at Anthonys arm tightening around your shoulder.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow, Alastor...",you say in a slightly nervous tone while clasping your hands in front of you. You make your way around Alastor and begin to leave with Anthony who offers him a small wave. Alastor gently pushes his glasses up his nose and he turns to face your backs.

"I'll come by to pick you up. I expect you outside when I get there.",you whip around, Anthonys arm falls from your shoulder. You laugh a bit nervously,"I-I have my own way of getting to work, sir."

Alastors smile grows more strained when he hears you say that.

_Sir..._

Anthony watched you carefully, that nervous laugh and smile was not assuring to him. Alastor shrugs nonchalantly,"I'm not asking my dear." Anthony steps in front of you with a cock of his head,"I take her to work. She's fine."

Alastor looks to Anthony, despite Alastors alarming height he was a few obvious inches shorter than Anthony. Yet Alastor didn't feel anything but amusement and slight disgust. He hid both emotions expertly.

His eyes lock on Angels but he speaks to you,"Be outside in time or you're fired." You feel your jaw tighten and fist ball up at your sides. Yet you keep your composure and place a hand atop Anthonys shoulder.

He was obviously getting worked up and seeing you upset would make matters worse. Alastors eyes break from Anthonys fiery gaze and he raises a brow,"Am I understood, miss?"

You glare daggers at him yet nod slowly,"Yes."

"Yes what?"

Anthony snorts while rolling his eyes yet his disbelief falters when he feels your fingers tighten on his shoulder slightly.

"Yes, sir."

You say in a soft and timid tone. Alastor slowly inhales to cool himself down, he gives a small nod,"Fantastic! It was a pleasure meeting you, Anthony."

Anthony was just about ready to give Alastor a good sock to the button had you not quickly pulled his hand and began walking away.

Alastor watched as the two of you walk away, your fingers interlaced with his and the adoring yet tired look in your eyes as you looked up at him.

That disgusting feeling was manifesting within Alastor, his grin fell and his eyes narrowed. With a snort he turned on his heel and made his way to the entrance. A few more things needed tending to.

«»

Alastor sighs softly as the pleading and sobbing finally comes to an end. He feels all of his pent up aggression and strange emotions swim down the drain along with the crimson blood.

His eyes fall to the beautiful woman with blonde curls and pale skin, her rosy cheeks splattered with blood. Her neck cut into so deeply her head seemed to be hanging on by just a few nerves and tendons.

Alastor was smiling wider than ever as he let his bloody hands reach up and run down his tired features. The scent of the blood and taste would usually be enough to satisfy him. But tonight he found it different.

Her blood and the sight of her screaming and sobbing did not hold a candle to the fearful look in your eyes when he had grabbed you aside his car.

Now that was something that brought him satisfaction. Although still wasn't enough.

Leaning against the steel table his brows furrowed and hands froze against his lips as his mind fell back to your face.

Your wide and unblinking eyes, your soft lips parted in surprise and a bit of distress. Although he just now realized a field of roses bloomed across your cheeks and nose. His hands ran up to grip his chestnut colored hair as he saw your eyes behind his eyelids.

Your pupils enlarged and he could see the distress and fear...but there was something else in those big and innocent eyes.

You stepped into the car and refused to even glance his way the entire ride. Your legs were so tightly crossed and a tinge of pink on the tips of your ears. He could see the chills along your dainty neck.

His eyes shot open as the realization hit him like a bus.

Desire.

No that couldn't be right...he has to have imagined that...

His heart began to race as he quickly whipped around to hunch over the table, his long and slender fingers gripped the table.

_"Yes, sir..."_

Whipping back around he looked down at the womans wounded and dead body. With every quick blink and short breath he began to see...you.

He envisioned you laying in that pool of blood. But no you weren't dead. The crimson color stained your button-up blouse and that tight black pencil skirt. The metallic tasting blood dripped down your round face, your innocent eyes looked up at him.

That warm smile he has had the honor to be on the receiving end of spread across your blood splattered full lips.

_"Alastor..."_

He could hear your soft and warm voice ringing in his ears. His hand clutches his chest as he watches you slowly begin to unbutton that blouse. Your dainty fingers are slow and innocent eyes begin to cloud with desire.

"Stop...",he breathed and shut his eyes, his hands held his face as he attempted to wipe away those visions of you. Chills ran up his spine and across his arms as he swallowed hard and felt your body against his.

_"Let me thank you for saving me...sir."_

He felt a stir below his belt. A feeling he has never felt before. He was overwhelmed and growing unhinged as your voice continued to ring in his ears.

"STOP!",he finally screamed while turning around and running his fist into the steel table. A loud bang rang out through the basement as he did this. His wide eyes stared down at his bleeding fist, his breathing was shallow and heavy.

The feeling of you, the sound of you, the sight of you...it was gone now. He then began to laugh slowly, it grew more maniacal as he raised his throbbing fist. His own fresh blood began to clear the dried blood.

"Oh what a mess I've gotten myself into...",he breathed through maniacal laughter while holding his fist to his chest,"What a mess you've gotten yourself into, (Y/N)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n:  
> sorry for such a short chapter i wanted to leave off on this part for. also slow burns are not my favorite my stories are on x games mode ;)


	9. Survival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slang used:  
> \- sheik: man with sex appeal  
> \- noodle: head  
> \- frail: woman  
> \- saps: dumb men  
> \- cheaters: sun/glasses

"Fucking shit radio host...making me go with him...threatening to fire me after threatening to kill me...meanie...dumb attractive...",Angel watches from afar as you grumble angrily while combing your fingers through your soft locks.

Fixing the long sleeves of the baby pink dress you stand with a soft huff of anger. Your cheeks fill with air and you turn with a bit of a surprised 'oh!'. You just noticed Anthony standing against your doorframe, a slight frown on his made up features.

"You really think he'll fire you?"

You scoff and pick up your white purse while glancing in the mirror once more to check your hair,"Yes. I explained to you last night he is not a man to challenge."

Angel thought back to your walk home. You explained to him how your first day was and he was happy to hear you speak of a new friend you made. By the sounds of it she sounded like a fun gal and he beamed when you said you would arrange a meet soon.

However he knew you weren't telling him everything. All these years together it was obvious. Your eyes never lied and he could see the distress and worry deep in them.

But when he tried to pry you clammed up and he eventually just dropped it, for now at least.

Walking down stairs you give a sigh of defeat and realize this is really what your life is now. You glance up to Anthony and look at the concern riddled in his eyes and the way he is biting up the inside of his cheek.

You pout for a few seconds longer before putting on a warm smile and gently nudging your companion,"I'll be fine, Tony. Stop sweatin'." Reaching the bottom of the stairs you reach up and gently clean away the bit of smudged liner beneath his eyes.

He smiles down fondly at you as you continue,"Tonight we'll go out and explore this wondrous city...",you smirk lightly with a playful wink,"...maybe we'll find you a sheik you actually wanna knock boots with."

Anthony crosses his arms over his chest with a light laugh and he boops your nose with a lowered brow,"Only if we find one for you too." Anthony frowns slightly when he sees the saddening look in your eyes, yet it leaves as soon as it came.

You laugh softly and give a dismissive wave,"Sure thing, babes." Quickly you make your way to the exit of the apartment building. Anthony follows close behind wondering what that look was.

Yet his curiosity is washed away by annoyance and disdain at the sight of the radio host stepping out of his car.

"I'll see you later okay?",you turn to Anthony with a warm smile and pull him into a tight hug. Completely oblivious to the glare he's giving Alastor.

"Sure thing, be safe, toots.",pulling away from the hug he leans down and plants a gentle kiss against the top of your head. Your smile widens and you turn with a small wave.

Alastor watched the exchange with curiosity and slight irritation. After his "revelation" last night he had no clue what to think of you. He wasn't even sure if he saw that look of desire in your eyes correctly. And what was your relationship with this cross dresser?

Many things were running through his racing mind yet he hid it and only offered you a smile,"Good morning my dear." You gave him a short nod and polite smile,"Good morning to you too."

_At least he's not all psycho now..._

Alastor shut the door after you sat inside the car and his grin grew wider as he turned to Anthony. With a soft cock of his head he gave a wave,"Good morning to you too!"

Anthony simply narrowed his eyes before turning on his heel and disappearing back inside the building. You looked down and fixed the skirt of your dress, crossing one leg over the other.

Soon enough the two of you were on your way to work, your gaze faced the window yet again and Alastor was the first to cut through the slightly tense silence.

"Today I have my show in just two hours. As soon as we get to the office you will go over my cards and notes and assure I made no mistake. Small or big.",he paused as you looked to him nearly wanting to give him a good sock at the smug look on his tan features. "Although I doubt you'll find a mistake."

You let a soft scoff leave your lips and your arms cross loosely over your chest,"Someones a bit full of themselves?" He glanced to you and noticed the tight lip and lowered brow.

He gave a nonchalant shrug,"I am confident in my skills on literacy and know what my audience likes. I wouldn't be the top radio host in nearly every state if that wasn't the case."

You slowly nod. You had never listened in on his radio show. Only due to the fact that you never had the time. Constantly working your ass off you barely even had time to sleep or eat, nevertheless listen to a cocky radio host.

That didn't mean you weren't known to his reputation and his way with his audience. A few employees you met on your first day had warned you of his charming yet intimidating nature. You realized they were correct yet something led you to believe there was something deeper.

Obviously he was a killer but...maybe he only killed those that do bad? Now that you thought of it you had yet to ask of his...hobby. He had given you the opportunity but you didn't want to know then.

However after yesterdays strange feelings and emotions you grew more curious. More interested even.

"You know its quite rude to stare.",Alastor said while his brown eyes remained trained on the road. You blinked back and rolled your eyes, turning away from him for a moment you bite down on your bottom lip softly.

Alastor notices this, your lip pulled between your teeth and brows lowered in thought. Your fingers rest beneath your chin as you stare down at your lap.

"What is it?",he looks away when you turn to him with a soft hm,"You've clearly got something pressing against that noodle of yours so what is it?"

With a clearing of your throat you looked to him, losing train of thought for a moment.

_Oh my look at that side profile..._

"U-Um...",you clear your throat again and straighten your composure,"You implied you have killed before, how many victims?" Your voice was a bit more nervous than you would have liked but you still held your confident composure.

His grin faltered slightly,"I gave you the opportunity to ask any questions during our first encounter ,(Y/N)."

His tone is matter-of-fact and you let out a soft sigh, running a hand through your soft hair,"I know but I didn't want to know anything about it then." You admitted with a soft frown, his interest shakes when you say this. Stopping at a light he looks to you with a raised brow.

"And why do you want to know now?"

Alastor was genuinely curious and fascinated by you, however what you said next made all of his feelings for you skyrocket.

"In all honesty...you are a complex individual.",your eyes remain on his as you explain,"And if I'm going to be working aside you and beneath you for who knows how long I want to get to know you better. That including your...hobby. Especially since I witnessed it first hand I quite honestly don't think you can tell me something that would make me lose my marbles."

Alastor looked into your eyes with an intensity you had yet to see. His grin had fallen and was replaced by slightly parted lips. Had you caught him off guard?

"Alas-",you're cut off by a loud honk which makes you jump and look ahead. Alastor gives a small wave out of the window with an angered look before continuing to drive.

For a few moments you sit in silence and you worry about having stepped over a line. His angered expression was gone yet his jaw was tense. With a soft sigh you're about to apologize until his voice speaks, casually.

"Twelve."

Alastor was internally debating with answering your question. For some reason he found himself riddled with a sick feeling at the thought of you leaving him upon getting to know him more. He didn't realize what had left his lips until it hung in the air for a few moments.

He didn't dare look at you.

The silence was crushing him, the worry was making his hands tighten at the wheel. He nearly jumped when your soft voice let out a soft hum before speaking.

"I would've thought it be more. No offense."

His jaw tightened at your casual response and he blinked back incredulously.

_Who is this frail...?_

«»

"And that concludes our time together, folks! I hope you enjoyed this segment and have a good afternoon!"

"And we're done.",the man known as Tom says before shutting off the on-air button from outside the sound room.

Your leg was shaking lightly as you watched Tom walk into the sound booth and give Alastor praise. It had been silent the entire car ride here, and upon correcting his errors which were nonexistent he brought you to the sound studio to watch him live.

You had to admit he was quite entertaining, and unfortunately very charming. He was a natural, he managed to keep you hooked closely every minute.

You stood from the couch with a soft smile, Tom and Alastor left the sound booth and the shorter man shook Alastors hand.

"Another great one, Al!",you couldn't help but chuckle silently at the annoyance evident in his brown eyes at the nickname.

Tom walks over to you and gives your hand a shake, his grip lingering a bit longer than you'd like,"And it was a pleasure meeting the new rookie. I'll be seeing you around." You made a sour face when he shot you a wink. Pulling your hand away you give an awkward smile and nod,"Of course, a pleasure as well."

Alastor walked towards you with his hands folded behind his back. The door shuts behind Tom, now its just you two.

An amused look was on the hosts face as you wiped your manicured hand against your dress,"Tom True is quite the character. Seems he's taken a liking towards you." His tone was teasing as he stood in front of you, his eyes looking down at you.

You scrunched up your nose in disgust before laughing softly,"I sure hope not. Its quite saddening to reject someone." Your eyes fell up to meet his gaze a soft grin on your features. The amused expression is now gone, instead his face is curious.

"I can only assume you've had a lot of experience rejecting poor saps?",he grinned and you turned around to pick up your purse and some of the notes you had taken on his way of hosting and stories he chose to spread news about.

"That's none of your business, mister.",you speak with a bit of sternness on your tongue and turn around. The papers in your hand and purse slung over your shoulder. You look up to realize just how close Alastor was now.

He gives a soft eyeroll with a low chuckle,"Its unfair for you to ask about me yet I can't ask about you, don't you think?" He raises a brow and you feel your cheeks warm slightly, you maneuver around him with a shrug.

"There's a difference.",you state obviously while holding the paper against your chest. He turns to face you. For a moment he's quiet, then he pulls off his red coat with a cock of his head.

You swallow hard and begin to feel that feeling stir within you again.

"And what would that difference be, my dear?",he inquires as he begins to roll up the sleeves on his dress shirt. You practically feel your knees grow weak at such an innocent act. You also felt your cautiousness grow.

You keep your composure and confidence,"I'm not a threat to you. Therefore knowing anything about me is unnecessary.",you speak in an obvious tone yet again a 'duh' expression on your hot face,"I should know who I'm being forced to associate myself with."

He lets his jacket rest neatly over the chair in front of the buttons controlling the sound booth.

"And how am I suppose to know you aren't a threat to me?",he begins to step towards you slowly. His arms are held behind his back, his gaze doesn't even linger away from yours.

You feel your heart beginning to pound as he moves closer, your confidence wavers yet your composure remains the same.

"Not everyone is a cold-blooded serial killer.",you say with narrowed eyes as you begin to slowly back up. Your fingers begin to grip the papers tightly.

He chuckles yet again, that grin of his turns slightly sinister,"Of course not! However people do unexpected things for survival, my dear." Before you can come to register what he's even speaking about his forearm presses against your chest and he shoves you against the soundproof wall.

You let out a breath of air you were holding as your back collides with the wall, you then feel something cool lift your chin and your eyes widen.

Alastors brown eyes are sadistic behind his cheaters, that grin of his is wider than ever, more sinister. That cool barrel causes chills to run down your spine, your shaking hands are nearly tearing at the papers.

"What are you willing to do for survival, darling~?"


	10. More To Learn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slang used:  
> \- goons: idiot men  
> \- shmuck: foolish man

There is a tense silence between the two of you. With a shaky exhale your gaze remains on his.

"W-What are you doing, Alastor?",your voice is soft and wavering. He smiles widely and cocks his head gently, not offering you a response. You bite your lip gently before taking a chance.

"You're a smart man, you wouldn't dare try something here.",you breathe out as he leans in close. His scent of expensive cologne wafts into your senses, its nearly intoxicating. Little do you know he feels the same while inhaling your sweet scent.

He chuckles darkly and lets the barrel press harder below your chin, you whimper softly. That soft whimper is nearly enough to make his knees give out below him.

"Are you sure about that?",he questions in an amused tone. Feeling the barrel against your chin you begin to rationally think of how to remove yourself from this situation. You were sure he wouldn't dare do anything here, but then again he slaughter those two goons with ease in public.

Thats when you heard Vox's voice resonate in your ear.

 _"Remember, you want to distract them for a moment, then you make your move." You could feel the fake gun against your forehead as Vox stood over you. "You get one chance so don't fuck up."_

You silently thanked god for Vox's overprotectiveness and forcing you to do some basic self-defense training with him.

Inhaling deeply your chest rose and fell as you pondered how to distract Alastor. He was a smart man...but he was still a man, right?

"I'll do anything."

His brows lower and eyes narrow as you say this. Your tone is soft and silky, shaking slightly yet you attempt to conceal it. Your hands let the crumpled papers fall to the ground beneath you two. Alastors eyes don't leave yours as he hears the sound of them falling to the carpet.

_What game are you playing, (Y/N)...?_

He attempted to search your eyes for any tell sign, but they were clouded with complexity. Your voice rang out again as you leaned forward and felt the gun glide across your warming skin. Reaching up your manicured fingers began to undo the first button.

"Don't hurt me...please?" Alastors eyes fall to the feeling of your elbows brushing against his torso and he swallows hard. Your cleavage becomes exposed as you unbutton your top. His eyes seem stuck to the red lace above the curve of your breast for a few moments,"(Y/N) what—"

Noticing his distraction your hand wraps around his wrist and in just a matter of seconds you have his arm pinned behind his back. The gun clatters to the ground as you press him against the wall. Using your heel you kick the gun behind you. It glides underneath the gray couch.

Alastor was completely bewildered. Many other victims tried the same thing on him, seducing him never worked. If anything it only further irritated him.

So why did it work this time? Why was his face warming up and sweat gathering on the nape of his neck?

"What the blazes!?",he exclaims with a look of pure shock across his tanned face. He feels his face heat up and grow red as you lift his arm higher. He winces in pain yet feels a slight strange stir below his belt. His shoulders begin to shake with laughter, his face now neutral. The papers crinkle beneath his boots.

"Let me go, (Y/N). That's an order.",his voice is dark and stern yet holds bits and shreds of amusement. You hesitate for a moment before you quickly let him go and step back. You attempted to conceal your smug expression.

He turns around with that soft grin, gently rolling his shoulder and rubbing his wrist,"My, my, seems I underestimated you, darling. Wherever did you learn how to do that?" He questions with a lowered brow and you breathe out slowly. He didn't look upset or angered, if anything he looked impressed.

"Heat of the moment.",you lie straight through your teeth with a soft grin. Alastor lets out a soft hum and lets his shoulders relax,"Well I apologize for that my dear. Its quite fun seeing you so...restrained. I did not think you had that in you."

You began to feel pissed off. Who the hell did this jackass think he was?

Alastor noticed your lips turn down in a tight frown and your brows furrowed. Your arms were tightly crossed over your exposed chest and your heel was tapping against the ground rhythmically.

"Smile my dear! You're never fully dressed without one.",he begins to roll down his dress shirt sleeves, that grin on his features shifts into a smirk,"And speaking of fully dressed you may want to make yourself decent."

You blinked back and glanced down, a harsh blush swept across your cheeks and you turned to button up the small white buttons. A soft chuckle bubbles in your throat and you feel your anger dissolve slightly.

"I didn't think you were a man to be so easily swayed, Alastor.",you teased with your back turned to him. He steps forward and leans down to your ear. You freeze yet again, your face warming up at his soft voice.

"I suppose we both have much to learn about one another."

You could have sworn you felt his lips graze against your earlobe. He steps away and lifts up his jacket from the chair with a bit of dramatic pizzazz. You finally turn once you're decent and watch as he pulls his red blazer on.

"Get the empty gun beneath the couch, pick up these notes and lets get going shall we? I believe the work day ends in just an hour.",he offers you a grin and knowing look as he straightens his cheaters and turns to head for the door.

You register what he said and scoff, raising your voice slightly,"Empty!?"

«»

"He hasn't left the bed for a week, Val! We have to do something.",the short pale woman sighed in exasperation while leading the dark-skinned man up the steps of the mansion. Her pigtails bounced as she did with every step.

"I know, Velvet. I even offered the poor shmuck one of my workers on the house and he refused...but I think I've got the solution this time." Both friends enter the businessmans room with caution. Velvet it the first to speak up, her high pitched betty boop tone cuts through the air.

"Hey, Voxxy. We're back, how are you?",Velvet speaks in a soft tone and Valentino turns on the bright lights. Vox silently curses as he sits up with a grunt. His usually sleek hair is messy and his clean shaven jaw has grown some faint stubble.

“Jeez ya look like shit, Vox.”,Valentino says with a soft laugh before Velvet smacks his shoulder roughly. She glares at him before Vox speaks up with a scoff.

“Yeah sorry I don’t look like the fucking queen.”,he sounds irritated and exhausted. Its been a week since you left him. Since his heart shattered and broke watching you leave.

He hadn’t slept or eaten these past few days due to his aching heart. His best companions Velvet and Valentino knew about you, you of course didn’t know this. They knew how much Vox loves you and they couldn’t imagine the heartache he was experiencing. Although Val’s best hooker had ran away he was pissed but not hurt. He shoved aside his feelings for his childhood friend, ready to stand at his side.

Velvet spoke again, sitting aside Vox on the large bed,”Listen, you needa get out and have some fun V. Sulking and letting your heart disintegrate inside your room all day isn’t going to help you or make you feel better.”

Vox rubbed his mismatched eyes and held his face in his hands,”You don’t get it Vetty. I lost the love of my life, my fuckin’ soulmate...all because I was too afraid to face my families or the publics bullshit. I’m such a pussy.”

Vox began to bite the inside of his cheek and let his fingers tangle in his messy hair. He felt his heart cracking more just speaking about you.

Valentino watched his best friend crumble. Guilt and sadness hit his usually dead heart. With a heavy sigh Val lifted his heart shades to rest atop his buzzed head.

“She loves you, Vox. From all the sappy crap you’ve told us you two are meant to be. Trust me, there’s no way she won’t come back. And when she does you can make everything up to her alright?”

Velvet has a warm smile spread across her black lips and Vox looks up with a weak smile. Valentino feels warmth within his heart as he looks at Voxs soft smile.

“Who’s the sappy one now?”,he grins and Valentino lands a hard punch to his bare muscular shoulder. With a playful eyeroll he crosses his arms over his chest,”Now we should all start packing.”

Velvet and Vox look at their companion with confused eyes. Valentino gives a soft grin,”My birthday is in a week, so leading up to it I thought we’d spend some time in one of the most lively cities that parties day and night!”

Vox and Velvet share a look of confusion and Valentino groans,”You are both dumbasses. We’re going to New Orleans. I’ve got a friend that’s recommended one of the best speakeasies in the country. So what do you say? Lets go and give ourselves a break?”

Vox throws up his hands with a shrug,”What the hell why not!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter :( was not v motivated but wanted to get the story on an exciting roll.


	11. Tensions Build

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slang used:  
> \- hinky: suspicious man  
> \- boob: dumb man
> 
> also if you see anthony written as angel,,,no you don’t ❤️🙈

For the rest of the work hours you found yourself having..fun with Alastor. Genuinely enjoying his company, he was acting kinder and more relaxed with you. You two even cracked a few jokes and gossiped about a few of the other employees.

You liked this side of the radio host.

He led you out of the building, his coat tossed across his shoulder as he looked down at you.

"I just don't understand how Katie hasn't given Tom the big one.",you laugh softly while looking up at Alastor. He smiles down at you, a genuine one it seems.

"I'm surprised she hasn't as well.",he stops and turns to you. You stop with a look of confusion,"Is something wrong?" You inquire with lowered brows and the biting of the inside of your cheek. Alastor lets out a soft exhale through his nose and pushed up his black rimmed cheaters.

_Is he...nervous?..._

Alastor looked down at you for a few moments. Though it felt like hours to him. Ever since that stunt you pulled in the sound booth he hasn't been looking at you the same. You were too quick and experienced with that defensive move. This only made his interest grow.

He wondered where you came from, who Anthony was to you, how you manage to be all smiles and comfortable with him after all you had bared witness to.

"If you don't have plans tonight it'd be splendid of you to accompany me to Rosies.",you were a bit confused at his casual proposal. Clearing his throat he continued on with his smile forming back into a grin,"She's got higher class guests arriving in a few days which means she's pulling out the best of the best this week."

Alastor refrained from giving obvious information in public of the speakeasy. You thought about his proposal for a moment until it hit you. You felt a bit guilty as you offered a warm smile,"Actually—"

"We got plans already."

An italian accented voice rings out and then you feel an arm glide across your shoulder, pulling you close. You look up at Anthony with a smile yet it falters slightly at the annoyed and irritated expression on his pale features.

"Hello, Anthony.",Alastor says in a polite tone while looking to Anthony. You suddenly feel as if though the air just got thicker. With an awkward laugh you look between the two before landing on Alastor.

"Yeah, me and Anthony are going to go out on the town. We haven't had much alone time so we're going to see if we can find some fun stuff to do.",you beam and bounce with slight excitement.

Alastor felt his core grow uneasy as he looked between the two of you. He took pleasure in seeing the hatred in Anthonys eyes. Thats when an idea hit him.

"Let's all go to Rosies. You have yet to see how lively it can be, my dear!" You hadn't had the opportunity to spend quality alone time with Anthony since you got here. For some obscure reason being with Alastor didn't sound so bad but you wanted to spend time with your best friend.

"Actually...",you trailed off when your eyes met Alastors brown ones. They narrowed slightly and his head cocked gently. His grin widened slightly and his look was knowing.

_He's not giving me a choice..._

With anxiousness bubbling within you you look up to Anthony and smile brightly. "Its a fun little joint you'l love it." You quickly avert your gaze as to not see his reaction. Alastor silently gratifies in the look of utter hurt on Anthonys features. His jaw is tight and gaze to the ground, even the arm that was once around your shoulder drops by his side.

"Sure thing, Alastor. We'll meet you there."

“No I will come by to pick you both up.”

«»

You felt terrible. You wanted to spend time alone with Anthony and here you were getting ready to spend time with him and the man he obviously held a disliking to.

But the look in Alastors eyes was not one to be ignored. You still hadn’t told Anthony about your pact with Alastor nor the fact that he was a murderer.

Anthony has been exposed to harm and danger his entire life. From his mobster family to his dealings with Valentino. He was finally out of harms way here...until you met Alastor.

You couldn’t risk any harm coming to Anthony. He meant the world to you and he deserves nothing but happiness. If he knew about Alastor there was no doubt his reckless self would go and try to pull something.

Anthony was a strong man, hell he towered over Alastor, but he was not as clever or quick as Alastor.

You didn’t know if there was a fighting chance between the two and quite frankly you didn’t want to ever find out.

It was quiet the walk home, but Anthony holding your hand the entire way was a hopeful sign that he’d be good for tonight.

Standing up and away from the vanity you take a moment to admire yourself. With a soft smile you leave your room and make your way to Anthonys.

“Hey...why aren’t you ready?”,you furrow your brows with a soft frown at the blonde man sitting on his bed. He was wearing a large hoodie and a pair of tight black shorts, his makeup smudged beneath his eyes and an unlit cancer stick between his lips.

“I don’t want to go anywhere with that hinky boob.”,his tone is a bit cold and causes a bad feeling to stir in your stomach,”And I dunno why you want to go with him anywhere.” You tuck back a strand of your hair and walk forward with a soft sigh. You ponder over what to say, your heels click gently against the tiled floor.

“It’ll be fun, Tony. They’ve got alcohol and I’ve been, its a nice place and the owner is a sweetheart.”,you smile gently and give him a soft nudge,”And I told you about the cute bartender.” Anthony pulls the stick of nicotine from his lips and tosses it behind him, landing on one of his pillows.

“Yeah but you didn’t tell me how the hell you knew about the place. Just like you haven’t been telling me anything since we got here.”,he looks to you with narrowed eyes and a slight scowl. Looking into his wide and big eyes you can finally see the hurt in them.

You still can’t tell him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about...”,you trail off softly while averting his hurting gaze. He scoffs and stands up, his arms cross tightly over his chest.

“You know damn well what I’m talking about. What happened to you was traumatic yet you somehow managed to come out of it perfectly fine. As you always have. But ever since you came home from your first day you’ve been acting strange. Especially around that—that jackass!”,Anthony was getting a bit heated up as he began to rant to you.

He has been by himself in the apartment everyday since you two have gotten here. Each day you left as yourself and came back different. He could sense the secrets you were hiding yet you refused to ever tell him. He overthought every night wondering what he did wrong.

You swallowed hard and shamefully looked away from him. Your heart began to ache and race at the hurt and bitterness in Anthonys voice.

“T-That’s not true Anthony. I-I—“,he cut you off and walked right in front of you. He looked down at you with narrowed eyes, his heart heavy and mind growing irrational with each word that fell past his lips.

“You can’t even look at me.”,venom resides in his voice,”You can’t tell me anything. You seem to be having a strange relationship with that fucker and you even bailed on us spending some time together. What’s the matter huh? Realized that being around me was the fucking worst!” Your eyes quickly shot up to Anthonys and you furrowed your brows in disbelief and guilt.

You felt a lump form in your throat and Anthony felt rage and hurt boil in his veins.

“That is n-not true! I love you, Anthony, I would never think that!”,your voice wavered and shook slightly as you fought off tears. Guilt sunk your heart and hurt that he would even think of you like that broke it.

Anthony stared down into your eyes, his mind clouded and heart racing. He couldn’t stop his words from leaving his lips and he didn’t think of the damage they were doing right now. “Whats next? Are you going to leave me too? Am I just some fucked up person for you to feel better about fixing? To feel better about who you couldn’t fix?”

Anthony immediately regretted the words that came out of his mouth. His narrowed eyes widened and a soft breath of air left his lips.

You stumbled back as he said this. It felt as if he had just slapped you across the face. The tears that you fought tirelessly to hold back escaped. The hot tears began to roll down your rouged cheeks and you quickly wiped them away. With shaking hands you held yourself, your gaze leaving his.

“(Y/N)... I didn’t—“ Anthonys hand reached out to you and you quickly stepped further away from him. The lump in your throat was suffocating you, what he said struck a cord deep within you, everything was overwhelming you.

“I-I need to get out of here...”,you choked out and turned quickly leaving the room and heading for the door. Anthony chased after you with a heavy heart and conscience.

You did everything for him. You have been there for him since day one. You hid your pain and sadness just to assure he wouldn’t be affected by it. You were the first person, aside from his missing sister, to have ever showed him love. And this is how he repaid you. By opening an old wound and pouring pounds of salt into it.

You reached the door and felt a hand on your shoulder, you tensed up as more tears rolled down your cheeks. Anthony couldn’t speak before you turned and pushed him away from you. Despite all the hurt and guilt you felt you couldn’t ever hurt him. You couldn’t bring yourself to say something to hurt him just as much as he just hurt you.

If anything you needed to reassure him.

All you could choke out was a simple,”I’ll be back, I promise...” With that you raced out of the door and left a damaged Anthony in the doorway.

_Why did I say that..._


	12. Realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n:
> 
> wow this is the shortest chapter ive written T_T. BUT there is a reason for that and its because things are going to get INTENSE in every way imaginable in the next chapter !! :,) thank you to everyone and anyone who supports this story it means the world <3

_FLASHBACK_

_You were bouncing with excitement as you made your way home. Looking down into the brown bag of pastries you had saved up for a while in order to buy. Today was special, it was your fathers birthday and the first one you'd both be spending without your mother._

_You had to make sure everything would go as planned._

_You saved to buy his favorite pastries and had even had enough left over to buy a few for Anthony._

_You were torn up inside about your mother not being here but for now you needed to shove aside your feelings. You had your feelings shoved away for his sake ever since you received the news of her passing. It ate you up inside...but you needed to be strong. For your father._

_Walking up the stone path you inhaled deeply and wore a wide smile. Pulling the key from your pocket you pushed it into the lock and let the door swing open._

_"I'm home, dad!",you shouted into the house with a cheery and bright tone. Kicking off your shoes you glanced around the empty living room and kicked the door shut behind you._

_"I've got a surprise for you! I bet you'll love it!",you shouted yet again with a small excited squeal. Walking into the kitchen you set the brown bag atop the counter. Thats when you noticed the family photo smashed on the ground._

_With furrowed brows you knelt down and picked it up, careful to avoid the glass. With a small frown you looked around and placed the frame atop the counter._

_"Dad?",you called out as you began to walk towards his room. Turning the knob and pushing you realized the door was blocked by something. You felt worry pool in your stomach._

_"Dad? Dad! Are you okay!",you began to grow panicked and continued to push the door. The heavy object blocking it began to slide against the hardwood floor._

_With one final hard push the dresser that had been blocking it fell over. The door swung open and you screamed in utter horror._

_"Oh my god what did you do?!",you shouted as you ran forward and grabbed ahold of his slit wrists. The soft mint bedsheets were stained crimson, the suit he wore was recognizable...the same one from the wedding photos that hung in the hallway._

_"H-Hey, papa...c'mon wake up...I'm here y—you can't leave me too...please you'll be fine...",you began to sob as you fruitlessly attempted to apply pressure to the deep cuts. Tears rolled down your cheeks and you flinched when you heard a shaky inhale._

_"I...I'm sorry baby cakes..."_

_You gasped as your bloodied hands reached up and cupped his colorless cheeks, your head shook rapidly is disbelief and despair. His eyes were half-lidded and glossy, the life was draining from his guilty eyes._

_"N-No...I thought you were getting better! I thought I was—",you cut yourself short when his eyes completely shut and his head goes limp against the pillow. You freeze, his warm blood seeping into your palms and hot tears streaking down your cheeks._

_You leaned down against his chest and began to sob, choking on your own gasps for air and gripping his bloodied wrists._

_"I thought I was saving you dad..."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

«»

Alastor stepped off of his car with a gentle sigh and a shit-eating grin.

Pushing up his cheaters he couldn't wait to spend the night annoying that dammed crossdresser.

He also wouldn't mind making you a bit uncomfortable as well.

Just as he was about to cross the street he stilled, watching a woman run from the apartment building. It didn't take him another second to realize it was you.

He let out a soft sigh at the sight of you. You looked absolutely stunning. But he felt a pang hit his heart when your hand fell from your face and bunched up in your hair.

Tears were staining your red cheeks, your shoulders shook and your lips were parted as you took deep and shallow breaths. Your hand was now over your chest and you glanced around.

With your eyes landing on Alastor you both stood still for a few moments.

Alastor felt his heart being ripped out of his chest at the look of completely heartbreak riddled across your beautiful face. He found himself running towards you without a second thought.

"(Y/N)...",he breathed out upon reaching your paralyzed self. You looked up at him through blurry vision and felt your heart aching and embarrassment riddle your conscience.

"Alastor...",you said shakily. Your vulnerability and hurt got the best of you. Wrapping your arms around his waist you pulled him close and buried your face into his chest.

Normally Alastor would take pleasure in such a sight and he would be in utter disgust at being touched. But as you held him close and sobbed against his chest he found his heart aching for you, and he let his long arms wrap around you.

His hand soothingly rubbed circles on your shaking back and he looked up to the building with a murderous feeling in his stomach.

_What did that daisy do to you..._

"I-I'm sorry...I just—",pulling away from his chest your puffy and red eyes looked up to him,"Something happened with Anthony and I don't want to be a burden b-but can we go s-some—" Your bottom lip quivers again and with every sentence your voice cracks and falters.

Alastor surprises himself by simply putting a hand on the back of your head and bringing it back to his chest. He gives a soft nod,"Of course my dear..." You sniffle and shake, his rhythmic heartbeat managed to quell your racing one.

"Thank you, Alastor...",you mumbled softly into his chest and despite your state you looked up at him with warm and sad eyes and a genuine smile. "You're always here to save the day, huh?"

As you said this with such sincerity and casualty Alastor realized something. The fear in your eyes when he was scary you, the fear in any of his victims eyes, the act of murdering alone...none of that compared to this feeling he had right now.

As you looked at him warmly and with a brightness behind those eyes he could also see the brokenness and utter aching behind them. He's known you for such a short time yet he could even realize now.

The fear he instilled in you, your reaction to his darker side, even the look of desire you gave him was nothing compared to this look in your eyes.

The look that signified you were glad to see him, you weren't...disgusting by him. From your first unconventional interaction you never looked at him with disgust or judgement.

Despite knowing these dark and horrifying aspects of him he still received your warm smiles and kind eyes. And they were genuine.

He also noticed the way you were with people. Rosie, a woman who took a disliking to nearly every other woman had grown to like you, Husk who was indifferent and mean with every managed to give you a smile. And don't think he didn't notice the way the usually snarky and sarcastic Cheryl was sweet and endearing with you.

You were a bright light that he knew must've been put out so many times before. Yet you remained bright. Now you were sobbing in his arms yet managed to give him a smile and those damn kind eyes.

Those...eyes...

_“𝗬𝗼𝘂 𝗻𝗲𝗲𝗱 𝗶𝘁 𝗺𝗼𝗿𝗲 𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗻𝗼𝘄, 𝘁𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝗶𝘁.“_

Alastor grew more overwhelmed the longer he looked down into your glossy and teary eyes. Those eyes. He felt chills run up his spine and he felt his eye twitch. So many overwhelming emotions at once he felt that murderous coping mechanism prod at him.

"Let's get going...(Y/N)..."


	13. A Night To Remember

You and Alastor had been sitting in his living room for about ten minutes now. As reluctant as he was to bring you here it was the only place he knew of that may bring you slight comfort.

Although with your silence and teary expression he wasn't sure so if it was the right move. But the way you admired his interior design did bring a bit of warmth to his heart.

"(Y/N)...you don't need to talk unless you want to but can I offer you something to drink or eat?",Alastor questioned with that same wide smile yet his brows were soft.

Alastor had a train of emotions and realizations hit him while you were sobbing in his arms. Although he can't be certain about the pink ribbon he felt as though he was. But he knew one thing for certain...he was beginning to feel deeply for you. Something deeper than physical attraction and murderous temptation.

You sigh gently and wiped your damp cheeks with a small sniffle. With a small shake of your head you began to speak in a soft and slightly shaky tone.

"When I was little, as unsurprising as it is to believe, I never had friends.",you let out a humorless chuckle and Alastors brown eyes watch you intently. You're oblivious to the look of surprise on his features.

You were kind and lovely, how could someone like you not have friends?

"My parents would attempt to comfort me by saying I was just a bit challenged when it came to boundaries and personal space...they weren't wrong.",your lips curl up into a sad smile at the thought of your parents.

"They were always there for me...they protected me, loved me, and although we didn't have much they'd give me what they could.",you felt tears well up in your red eyes yet again and your voice shook slightly. Your gaze never left your fingers which twirled in your lap.

Alastor could feel the heaviness in your words and heart. His wide smile was now gone as your gaze wasn't trained on him.

"One day my mother took me out to go get a new dress for my graduation...she saved up for a while to get it for me. On the way back home I was excited and not focusing on where I was going...",Alastor noticed your eyes begin to shake and ball up in your lap. Your fingers gripped the soft fabric of your dress.

"A bus came and...she shoved me out of the way. She took the hit." Alastors heart dropped upon hearing this. He began to feel heaviness and sadness in his own heart. His own loving mother beginning to arise in his memories.

"I was devastated. I felt—I felt like it was my fault. But despite my feelings I managed to shove them down...for my father. I wanted to be there for him and to help him. He was so depressed, so broken.",you sniffle and quickly wipe away the hot tears on your burning cheeks.

"But then he got better and I was hopeful...hopeful that he had found peace with her death.",you scoff and shake your head while more tears fall onto your lap and on your shaking hands,"I was wrong. He k—....he took his life on his birthday."

For the first time since you had gotten in Alastors car you looked up into his eyes. He felt his heart crack and begin to die out at the look in your glossy eyes. Utter sadness and guilt. How long had you kept these feelings under wrap? How long had you been strong for others?

"I couldn't save him. I couldn't save her. If I had been paying attention—i-if I had been home..-maybe-",you began to stumble and stammer over your words yet again. Alastor watched as your breathing began to quicken and become more shallow. Without another thought he reached up and cupped your damp cheeks.

You froze as he did this. Your gaze which had left his momentarily met his eyes yet again. His smile was gone, now it was a slight frown. That's the first time you've seen him...the him that wasnt putting on a show.

"It's not your fault (Y/N).",his voice is soft and genuine. Not loud and fake. His hands are soft against your cheeks and gentle. You find yourself leaning into his touch.

Your aching heart warms up.

"You can't control everything in life. I'm sorry for your losses...but neither of them were your fault. They made their decisions. Your mother chose to save you, and your father chose to see your mother again.",swallowing hard you took notice of his saddening brown eyes,"My own mother made a decision that I had no control over...and for that she lost her life. She meant everything to me but I know that I couldn't have possibly stopped her."

Alastor couldn't believe what he was doing. Comforting you, being genuine to you, letting you catch a glimpse into who he was. The person beneath the murderer and radio host.

He was letting you in.

"I know this may mean nothing coming from someone as damned as me. But I know a lot about loss and death. I know what I'm saying when I say it wasn't in your hands nor your control."

You felt the tears dry against your cheeks and a few skip onto Alastors defined hands. Reaching up with a shaky hand you placed your hand over his. You felt butterflies arise in your stomach and despite the pain you were feeling warmth hit you.

Alastor exhaled softly through his nose when your soft hands placed over his large ones.

"You aren't damned.",you sniffled softly and Alastors eyes widened slightly as you said this,"You may have done horrible things but...there is still hope for you. I have faith in you. I believe you are a good person."

Alastor feels a fluttering within his stomach and that warmth grow hotter within his heart. He begins to slowly lean in. His voice soft and sincere.

"How can you be so sure of that, (Y/N)?",he whispers gently. His brown eyes flicker from yours to your lips. You feel your face grow warm, yet you don't shift.

"I know a good person when I see one. You are good, Alastor...despite what you may believe.",you whisper back in a soft and genuine tone. One of his hands trail down to rest against the nape of your neck. His own face begins to grow warm and his mind cloudy.

The look in your eyes, the words you spoke and the genuine meaning behind them. They were overwhelming Alastor and only causing his feelings for you to become all the more terrifying and obvious.

"Alastor...I-"

You both jump at the sound of a loud ringing. His hands pull away from your person and your hands fall back over your heart. You had no clue it was racing so quickly.

Both of your attention is directed to the telephone ringing from the kitchen.

 _Are you kidding me?_ Alastor thinks with annoyance as his face contorts into a scowl. With a clearing of his throat he gives a sheepish smile and nods off,"I'll be right back."

You simply give a rapid nod and watch him disappear into the kitchen. Your hand clutches your heart with heavy breaths and wide eyes. Your face is hot and you quickly wipe away any tears left on your cheeks or eyes.

_Were we about to kiss?...No! Theres no way!_

You swallowed hard and attempted to cool down your harsh blush. You felt butterflies in your stomach and a light feeling in your chest. You had finally seen something deeper to the radio host. A part of you was embarrassed to have been such a mess in front of him yet another...trusted him.

He took you into his home and assured you were comfortable and he even comforted you by sharing his own vague experience.

You had both finally grasped each other.

Alastor had seen something deeper than the bubbly and clever woman you put out. You had seen something deeper than the arrogant and deadly radio host.

And you almost kissed!

You began to wonder whether or not thats something you would want...you did have a physical attraction to Alastor but that wasn't a big deal. You could control yourself. But if you developed an emotional attraction that could be very bad.

You saw the good in Alastor, this you were truthful about. However there is no way to refute the fact that he was a murderer. Not to mention he has you threatened into a servitude with him.

Maybe it was best that the phone rang at the right time.

_Whats that saying?...Saved by the bell._

Alastor stands in the kitchen with the pale white phone pressed against his ear. With narrowed eyes and a bit of venom is his voice he answers,"There better be a good reason for anyone to be calling me right now."

"Yeah theres a problem here",Alastors scowl falls at the sound of the husky and deep voice,"Rosies pissed off because theres some daisy here she's never met, says he's lookin' for you and (Y/N)."

Alastors hand gripped the phone tightly, his brows scrunched in confusion. _How on earth did he find..._ Then Alastor remembered he had mentioned the name of the speakeasy he had stupidly proclaimed aloud that was tied to the dress shop front.

"Keep him there, I'll be there in a few, okay?",Alastor said with a twinge of annoyance and utter irritation in his voice. His eyes fell to the doorway leading to the living room, your tear streaked face flashed before his eyes.

"Don't be afraid to rough him up a bit."

Husk scoffed and Alastor was pleased to hear his grin through the phone,"Noted."

Hanging up the phone Alastor fixed the collar of his dress shirt and exhaled deeply before making his way out of the kitchen.

"Is everything okay?",you inquire as he picks up his coat and begins to pull it on. You feel slightly uneasy at the look in is eyes.

"Your flamboyant companion seems to have found his way into Rosies. She is not pleased. Lets get on shall we?" You quickly stand with a heavy sigh and worried expression while running a hand through your soft locks. Alastor opens the door for you and walking down the stone pathway the both of you make your way to his car.

Upon stepping inside Alastor wastes no time heading towards the boutique. He glances to you with a worried look in his eyes.

Your leg shakes rapidly and thumbs twirl in your lap. You seem to be biting the inside of your cheek with anxiousness as well. He curses that crossdresser for putting you in such a state.

The more he thought about it he'd have killed him by now if not for the obvious care you held for him. That put the gears in Alastors mind to work.

What exactly was your relationship with the suggestive man?

"You care about him quite a lot don't you?",Alastor inquired with a soft expression on his features. Your eyes fell to him as you nervous movements came to a slow stop. You nodded slowly while letting your gaze fall to the dark road in front of you two.

"I love him."

Alastor felt his hands nearly snap the wheel in half upon hearing you say this. He cleared his throat as jealously began to boil in his veins and that murderous itch began to hit him.

"O-Oh..",he internally slapped himself for stumbling over his speech,"I had no clue you two were together." His voice was tight and lips pulled into a forced smile. Yet you were completely oblivious to his behavior. You simply laughed loudly, loving the feeling of being humored in these sad times.

"Oh no! Oh my no no! We aren't together. I love him as one friend loves another.",Alastor could have jumped with joy right then and there. Not to mention the sound of your humored laughter was as musical to him as jazz.

"He's was my only friend. We met when I was younger, he was a runaway and well I wanted to be his friend. It took quite a while to get him to warm up to me and let me in. When he did neither of us left each others side. He was one of the only people I had when my parents died. And now he's all I have..."

As you said this you thought of something. Something to explain Anthonys strange outburst and all he said. You began to feel guiltier than ever.

_I’m all he has..._

Alastor listened intently and hesitated before stopping at a light and looking to you. He reached up and wiped away a bit of the smudgy mascara beneath your eye. You felt those butterflies and warmth rise up yet again. His eyes were...kind. Soft. And they held a deep feeling you couldn't quite point out.

"He's not all you have."

You nearly imploded as he said this. With a soft smile you leaned into his touch. He felt his heart thump within his chest. Your sweet and kind eyes made his face warm up.

"I see that now."

«»

Stepping down into the basement of Rosies you looked around with a soft exhale. It was beautiful when it was alive. Many were sitting at tables watching the live band or conversing. A few occupied the bar, drinking and having laughs. The dim lights set the mood perfectly.

Admiring the entire aura of the room your eyes landed on the familiar mop of blonde. With Alastor right behind you, you wasted no time in heading towards that tall figure.

“Anthony!”,you say with relief at his safety. Hearing your enthusiastic and light voice he turns and a wave of relief washed over you. Placing the drink down on the counter he quickly wraps his arms around you.

“(Y/N)...”,he sighs gently into the crook of your neck. Guilt and sorrow had been eating him alive ever since you left the apartment. He had no clue what to do with himself, he considered awaiting for you to cool down. Until he remembered what happened the last time he had let you go out alone.

He had remembered what that prick said and decided he’d head here first. Yet upon getting here he only grew more concerned at neither you or the strawberry lookin’ pimps presence.

You’re the first to speak, not bothering to pull away from the hug. Your voice is soft and genuine as you hold onto him tightly, your arms bringing him to your level.

“I’m sorry...”,Anthony flinched when you apologized first,”I’m sorry for being so distant lately...I promise I’ll tell you anything you want to know when the time is right...”

Anthony pulled away from the hug and cupped your cheeks, his eyes were guilt ridden and full of love. “I don’t give a shit about that right now, I’m sorry for what I said. I love you, (Y/N).” He planted a gentle kiss atop of your head and you smiled up at him with a huge weight off your chest and shoulders.

“I love you too you trollop.”,you laugh gently and he rolls his eyes at your remark. Yet a gentle smile resides on his tinted lips. Your own smile falters at the feeling and sight of a manicured hand on your shoulder.

Rosies voice is stern and threatening. It causes chills to run up your spine and uneasiness to grow inside Anthony.

“I’m afraid you two must come to my office for a little _chat_ now.”


	14. And So It Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the longest chapter ive written!!
> 
> slang used:  
> \- mark: sucker  
> \- go off the track: go crazy  
> \- punk: goon, thug  
> \- trouble boy(s): gangster

You sat in Rosies office with your thumbs twirling in your lap. You heard muffled talking just outside the door and you turned to Anthony with furrowed brows.

"What did you do?",you speak in an accusing tone with slightly narrowed eyes.

Rosie had led the two of you to her office, she was extremely calm and composed. Yet the threatening tone in her voice and narrowing of her eyes was enough to make your thoughts race.

Anthony scoffed and threw his hands up in disbelief,"What do you mean! I didn't...",he trails off when you purse your lips and cross your arms over your chest firmly.

You weren't believing him for a second.

With a loud sigh his own arms cross over his pink dress shirt, his legs cross causing the black pencil skirt to shift up slightly. "Fine. I remembered what smiles had said about a Rosies Place...I looked through the papers and phonebooks for a place like that and found this joint. Well the dress shop...then...I may or may not have broken in and ran in demanding to know where you two were..."

Your eyes widened and you landed a hard blow to his shoulder. He inhaled sharply and grabbed his shoulder with a face twisted in pain,"The fuck is the matta with you!"

"Are you a fucking mark!",you whisper shout with wide eyes. Anthony flinched and grew a bit scared upon hearing you curse.

_Shit she's really heated..._

"Did you go off the track! You don't know who these people are, and you broke into their illegal speakeasy and caused a scene?",you frowned hard and smacked him upside the head. He cussed under his breath and removed his hands from his throbbing shoulder to his head.

"You're not some punk anymore, Tony! You don't have a mob family to rescue you anymore! You've got a woman who cries when she sees literally any stray animal to defend you! They could've slugged you.",you lectured him as he slumped in his seat and pouted like a child.

His brows lowered and his pout remained as he looked away. Upon looking away he felt himself feel better that you were worried about him. Despite what he had said to you, he was afraid that when you left you wouldn't return.

"Alright I'm sorry...",he mumbled out guiltily and you let out a loud sigh. Pinching the bridge of your nose you looked to his slumped figure for a few moments. Rolling your eyes gently you gently shoved his shoulder.

"It's okay, just don't be such a trouble boy when you don't have back up.",he turned upon hearing your light tone. A soft grin rested on his lips and he nodded, his eyes shutting as he flashed you his famous grin.

"No promises, (Y/N)."

Before you could land another hit to his shnozzle you both heard the door open behind you. Rosie walked in with an intimidating aura and presence. Husk and Alastor followed suit, shutting the door. The lively music that was muffled by the walls brought slight ease to your racing heart.

Sitting down on her seat she lets one leg cross over the other beneath her floor length gown. A soft smile spreads across her features as she leans forward, her chin resting on her hands.

"Anthony Angelo Bianchi Junior.",Rosie laughs softly while pulling a file from beneath her desk,"Quite a mouthful, no?"

Both you and Anthony still as she says his full name. His eyes immediately look to you and you shake your head slowly, just as confused as he is.

"I dig up as much as I can on people who pose a threat to my establishment.",both you and Anthony are slightly speechless as she continues on,"I wondered if I had a rat who snitched to someone of my fine establishment then Alastor told me he foolishly let it slip." Your gaze doesn't fall to Alastor but you refrain from laughing at her insult to him. You could only imagine the narrowing of his eyes.

Anthony clears his throat with a soft laugh,"Listen, I just came here lookin' for (Y/N). I don't want trouble and I definitely ain't gonna snitch." You could hear the slight uneasiness in Anthonys tone.

Despite his strength and skills he would never not grow afraid when a stranger knew more about him than he'd like. Because that meant there was a possibility he would be returned to his bastard of a father and traitor of a brother for the bounty on him.

Or worse, to Valentino.

Visibly noticing his anxiousness you reached beneath the desk and gently place a hand over his shaking knee. He glanced to you with his worried eyes softening slightly. He was so worried.

"Oh I'm not going to cause trouble, no. As a matter of fact I have a proposal for you. Unfortunately, you're going to have to leave the room for this (Y/N). Husk show her the joint, yes?"

Alastors jaw tightened as he looked down at you. Yet you didn't look back.

Worry and concern pool in your stomach as you look between Anthony and Rosie. Seeing the assertive and demanding look in Rosies almond eyes you give Anthonys hand a squeeze of reassurance. "You'll be okay.",you say softly and let go of his hand.

He gives a short nod and turns away from you, proceeding to regain his composure and confident aura.

Husk groans softly at having to do something. Yet he opens the door for you before you reach it with a slight eye roll. You smile weakly and give a nod of thanks as you step through and leave the tense room.

With a shaky exhale you lean against the wall and attempt to let the soft music soothe you. Husk stands guard at the shut door, his eyes wander to you with slightly worried brows.

Your leg shakes and you bite the inside of your cheeks as your eyes, illuminated by the lights glow, grow more worried.

With a heavy sigh Husk walks towards you and stands in front of you. You jump back slightly at his sudden close appearance. You look up at him through your long lashes and give a slight tilt of your head in question.

Looking down at you he clears his throat, his hands going to his gray vest pockets,"I can't tell you much about what Rosie is talkin' 'bout with him. All I can let you know is she ain't gonna hurt him. So you can stop worrying n shit." His eyes moved away from your curious gaze as he said these words of comfort.

At least he hoped it would bring comfort.

With a soft smile you gently tapped his chest, oblivious to the way his shoulders tensed up. His eyes looked down to you again with a questioning look. Standing so close to him and inhaling his masculine scent you felt your cheeks grow slightly warm.

With a soft exhale you let your fingers moved up his chest to fix his loosened tie. He refrains from stumbling back at such an innocent gesture.

_The fuck is she doing?..._

A wide smile spreads across your face and you speak in a light challenging tone,"Up for that card game?" The competitive glint in your eyes is taken notice of by Husk.

A grin spreads across his stubbled features and as you drop your hands he lets either of his own hands rest against the wall behind you. Enclosing you, he leans in slightly. You feel something heat up in your core as his husky voice runs through your ears.

"You're on."

«»

"You've gotta be kiddin' me...",Husk breathes out while running a hand through his salt and pepper hair. He watches as you happily wiggle on the bar stool, gathering the cash together. This was your second win of the game of his choice, Rana.

One of which he was a pro at. Little did he know a certain ex had taught you all you needed to know about it.

Husk was in utter disbelief that you had beat him. But that disbelief was nothing compared to how much more attractive you had gotten in his eyes.

"Ah seems you aren't as good as you thought, Husky.",your tone was teasing as you grinned softly and wrapped the money in a tan rubber band. Husk swallowed hard as you lifted your dress slightly to reveal the lace stockings. Slipping the money into the secure garter you let the fabric fall back over your thigh.

Husk looks away with a scoff and an eye roll, then he looks back to you as he gathers up the cards,"Please, this is just an off night for me." He retorts back while slightly leaning over the bar. His hands expertly shuffle the deck yet again without so much as a glance down.

With a slight lean in and a mocking pout you cock your head slightly,"The big scary man doesn't like losing to a woman?" You speak in a mocking tone with a soft laugh following after. Placing the deck back inside their slip he gives you and eye roll and slight scowl.

"Someones a poor winner.",he replies in his raspy voice and you sigh dramatically while resting your chin against the palm of your hand.

"Someones a sore loser.",you shoot back with a slight raise of your brows.

"Oh yeah?",he questions and you don't notice he leans in closer.

"Yeah.",you don't notice you've leaned in either.

The next thing you know your back collides with the restroom door.

With a exhaling softly against his lip your hands tangle within his soft dark hair. His fingers dig into your soft thighs beneath your dress, holding you up against the door with your legs wrapped around his waist.

He pulls away from your lips and plants fluttery kisses across your jaw and down your neck. You pant softly after the intense makeout. You let out soft sighs of pleasure as his tongue runs against your hot skin and his hands squeeze at your thighs. They begin to trail up further.

He pulls you off of the door and places you against the skin, setting you down gently he stands between your legs. You both pause and look at each other for a moment. Lips swollen, eyes hazy with lust, and chests rising and falling you know you both want these desires fulfilled here and now.

He leans back down and continued to kiss and lick along your neck. Your hands eagerly and sloppily work at the buttons along the back of your dress. Your hands tighten on the buttons when he bites down roughly against your skin.

A surprised moan/gasp stumbles past your lips and he grins softly into the crook of your neck. He lets his tongue run up the side of your neck and lightly brush against your earlobe.

“Are you sure you want this?”,he inquires as his hands trail up your sides and gently pull your hands from the buttons on your dress. You shake beneath his touch. You hadn’t felt the pleasure of reaching your limits since you had broken things off with Vox.

You were desperate for that hot release.

“Y-Yes...please...”,you breathe out against his ear as your hands grip the sides of the sink. The softness and neediness in your tone fuels him inside. In the heat of the moment his hands grip the soft fabric and tear it open. The buttons bounce against the linoleum floors yet you don’t care. It only make you hotter.

The dress falls from your shoulders and rests at your waist now. Husk nearly salivates at the sight of your breasts in the black lace bra. He can’t hold back at the sight of the matching underwear.

“Fuck...”,he breathes out gently and leans back in to connect your lips. His tongue glides past your soft lips and his fingers begin to trail down the curve of your breast and down your torso.

You sloppily makeout and let your hands run through his soft hair. You feel your heart racing and the space between your legs grow wetter with every soft groan and sigh you elicit from the older man.

Your lips pull from his when you tilt your head back and feel your hands grip a chunk of his hair. His finger pushes aside your lace bottoms and he lets his finger gently circle your throbbing clit.

“A-Ah...”,you softly moan as your hand falls from his hair and grabs the front of the sink. His lips connect with your neck yet again, he can’t help but smirk at the mark developing on your soft skin.

“So wet already?”,he says softly with a light chuckle and you feel a harsh blush fan across your nose and cheeks. You are unable to form a coherent sentence at his relentless teasing.

“S-Shut up...”,you manage to squeak out with embarrassment hanging off your words. He lets his finger run up and down your lips for a few moments before pulling away from your neck and pulling his hand away.

Your lips are parted as you pant softly and whine at him stopping. He chuckles lowly and you watch with anticipation as he brings his fingers up to his lips and licks your juices from them.

 _Oh dear god..._ you think silently while your chest rises and falls with each heavy breath. He wastes no time in unbuckling his belt and unzipping his slacks. Letting them fall you gently bite your lip at the tent in his black and white boxers.

Slowly tugging down the thin fabric you feel as if your heart is about to jump out of your chest. You swallow hard at the sight of his hard cock. He roughly pulls you forward by your thighs and he positions himself outside of your entrance.

You look to his eyes as he teasingly runs the tip up and down between your slits. You scowl at him as your arms go to wrap around his neck,”H-Husk...please...”,your tone is needy and breathy. Husk smirks at your pleading tone and with one swift thrust he pushes his cock inside of you.

Just as he does this his hand clamps over your mouth. And for good reason, your loud moan/gasp came out muffled against his hand. Your legs shook as he rested his entire length inside of you.

 _How is he so big...?_ You silently thought while attempting to adjust to his size. Your gaze fell down as your eyes clenched shut and he gently lifted your chin. You opened your eyes slowly to meet his.

“Just tell me when it stops hurting.”,his voice is soothing and soft as he tells you this. You offer a soft smile and after a few moments you nod eagerly, the pain having subsided.

He slowly begins to thrust his cock in and out of you. You gasp and moan as he grunts and groans. While your hands trail up underneath his dress shirt his tangle within your hair.

“F-Fuck!”,he groans into your ear while picking up the pace. His grip in your hair begins to tighten. With each pleasurable thrust you find your core tightening more and more, growing hotter and hotter.

“H-Husk...”,you mumble out against the crook of his neck in a silky and timid tone. He hums against your neck in question and you gently kiss against his skin. Your lips set his skin aflame.

“Harder.”,you demand in a seductive tone into his ear. He feels his core tighten as you say this as well. Pulling away from the crook of your neck your eyes meet and he begins to pound into your harder. Nearly pulling out fully only to slam back into you.

His eyes flicker from your lusty eyes to your bouncing breasts. His strong hand finds a grip around your neck and your eyes widen slightly. For a second he grows worried he crossed a line, then a smile spreads across your parted lips.

_Fuck..._

He picks up the pace and soon enough you are both attempting to keep quiet. As he pounds into you you feel your back arch and nails dig into his soft skin. The bathroom is filled with the sounds of pleasure coming from the two of you and the muffled sound of sweet jazz from outside these walls.

His hand tightens around your neck and you feel the blood begin to restrict. You only come closer to your sweet release.

His arms fall to wrap around your waist and yours pull him close by his neck. Hot and shaking bodies pressed against each other you both begin to feel that hot feeling boil over.

“H-Husk I’m—“

“M-Me too...fuck (Y/N)...”

He moans your name with pure euphoria. The feeling of your wet walls tightening around his aching cock brought him pleasure he hasn’t felt in a while.

His thrusts grew sloppier as you both began to reach your peak. His lips pressed against the curve of your neck and his bit down harshly against the soft skin. A loud gasp left your lips yet again at the painful yet pleasurable sensation.

“A-Ah fuck! Husk!”

“(Y/N)!”

You both exclaim the others name as he gives one final hard thrust into you. Your body shakes as you reach your orgasm and feel his cum fill you up.

You both pant for air as he takes slow and soft thrusts now. Letting both of you ride out your orgasms. Your skin is hot and hair messy, makeup smudge further beneath your eyes.

As he pulls away from the crook of your neck you chuckle softly at the nude lipstick staining his lips and neck and collar.

He furrows his brows with parted lips and looks in the mirror behind you. He laughs gently at the sight with another eye roll. Pulling out of you you feel a wave of chills run across your hot skin at the empty feeling.

Husk lets out a heavy exhale as he picks up his pants and boxers. Letting his belt hang open he makes his way to one of the stalls and grabs a bit of paper. He hands it to you and you offer a sheepish smile while cleaning yourself up.

Buckling his belt he clears his throat, a soft blush against his cheeks,”Uh listen I think its best—“,tossing the paper into the bin and fixing your panties you hold your hand up.

“Yeah I don’t think we should tell anyone either.”,you agree with a soft smile. He looks to you with a gentle nod and smile. You pull up the front of your dress and he buckles his black belt.

Looking back up to you he inhaled sharply at the sight of the two bright love bites against your soft skin and the reflection of your torn open dress.

You furrow your brows until you realize you’re unable to button up the back. You look to him with widened eyes,”Husk!” He rolls his eyes and wears an amused grin,”I don’t know I think the look suits you.”

You scoff and land a hard punch to his chest. He stumbles back a bit surprised at your strength. Gently rubbing the wounded area he shrugs nonchalantly.

“Fuckin’ eh. You can just wear my jacket, anyone who asks about it we can just say a drink spilled on you, how’s that?”,he raises a brow while his hands go to grip your waist. You ponder for a moment before nodding with a slanted smile.

He gently lifts you from the sink and place you back on the ground. He doesn’t let go right away, noticing the way your legs shook and you nearly lost your balance. You grip his muscular biceps before giving a slow nod. He let you go and you steadied yourself on your heels.

“How am I suppose to get the jacket?”,you question while turning around and attempting to tame your messy hair and clean up your makeup. Husk stands behind you, looking at himself as he attempts to clean your lipstick from him.

“I’ll come bring it right now, just sit tight.”,with one last swipe at his lips he leaves the restroom in a small rush. You stare at yourself in the mirror with utter disbelief that you had just had sex with a strange in the bathroom of a speakeasy.

_Wow..._

You silently thought. It was a surreal experience in your mind. But as you stared down at the love bruises you felt a guilty feeling settle over your heart. Why were you feeling guilty?...

“Hurry up n throw it on, Rosie and them are waitin’ at the bar.”,Husks voice is rushed and adamant once he rushes into the bathroom. Tossing you his black coat you quickly pull it on and tie the front of it. Husk smiles at you for a few moments, his large coat practically swallowing you up.

“Do I look okay?”,you question and Husk nods gently. You smile warmly at him and let out a sharp exhale while walking towards the door. Husk held onto the knob for a few moments and he looked to you with a raised brow,”Was this a one time thing?”

That guilty feeling comes back to your core, and inhaling the masculine scent of his coat makes that guilty feeling all the more prominent.

“I don’t know.”,you truthfully respond with a gentle biting of the inside of your cheek. Husk nod with understanding intent and opens the door for you. Stepping out into the cool air of the speakeasy you feel your hot face cool down slightly.

Approaching the bar you smile brightly at Anthony but once your gaze falls to Alastor that guilty feeling made you grow nauseous.

_What is wrong with me!?_

Alastor watched as you approached the bar with Husk. He noticed you give Anthony a bright smile yet upon glancing at him you gave a polite nod and took your attention back towards Anthony and even Rosie.

Husks jacket was thrown over your shoulders as if it meant nothing. You would’ve looked so damn appealing had it been his jacket. You were probably inhaling Husks scent...did you like it? It was torturous to leave you alone with Husk after that last display of flirting. Yet he was glad to hear you had spilled a drink on yourself.  
That had to be a mood killer.

Then his gaze fell to your full lips.

_Where did that pretty lipstick go?_


	15. A Sign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am ecstatic for the shit storm that is brewing!!  
> also apologies for short chapter i just needed to leave off here!

Alastor paced his office. Awaiting your arrival he pinched the bridge of his nose with a groan of frustration.

Ever since he dropped you off last night his mind kept wondering to the state you had been in. You looked as if you had just had sex but...thats not possible. You weren't like that.

Theres no possible way the same woman with those kind and innocent eyes would...sleep with someone she barely knew in a speakeasy!

He had even told you he wasn't going to pick you up today. He needed time to think, to be rational, to not go off the handles and murder Husk, or some random woman in replacement of you.

Or even you...

You weren’t his to be jealous over. You could do what you pleased.

He found himself sighing and silently asking for a sign, a sign that pursuing you was worth the potential damage. A sign that you were meant to be his. And only his.

Upon hearing soft knocks at the door he nearly got whiplash at how quickly his head turned.

He inhaled deeply and assured he was presentable before clearing his throat,"Come in."

His frown turns up into a soft smile as you walk into his office with papers in one hand and a tray of two cups in the other. Easily kicking the door closed behind you, you offer him a soft smile. It quickly falls when you notice the bandage wrapped around his fist.

With haste you place the papers down on his desk and the tray,"Alastor what happened?" Your voice is riddled with concern as you look down to his bandaged hand. He gives a dismissive wave and smiles fondly at you.

"Nothing, my dear. Just making breakfast this morning and I had cut myself." You furrow your brows and look up at him with a lowered and raised brow. You don’t believe him.

Yet by the way his hand is bandaged and blood seeps through the cut you notice its done incorrectly.

“You’ve done this all wrong. Does it hurt?”,you inquire and hesitate before taking ahold of his arm and lifting his hand up to your face. At first he doesn’t hear you, he’s too focused on the high necklace you’re suiting today. After a moment of internally rationalizing things he nods slowly,”Just a bit.”

You puff your cheeks full of air, leading him behind his desk you gently shove him down onto the chair. He falls back onto the chair with a bit of surprise, you were strong.

You glance around the room for the mandatory first aid kit. Alastor hasn’t a clue what you’re doing, he simply holds his wrist and looks over your person.

_The high neckline should tell you enough..._

_That doesn’t mean anything.._

_You saw her messy hair and she went home wearing Husk’s coat..._

_She spilled her drink. She wouldn’t sleep with him..._

Alastor was internally arguing with himself while you grabbed the first aid kid from the supply closet across the room. You furrowed your brows as you made your way to Alastor and noticed he seemed to be in deep thought. His brows were furrowed and lips pulled into a tight line.

“Are you okay, Alastor?”,your tone is soft and riddled with more concern than before. The worried tone you hold and the soft look of concern on your beautiful features managed to instantly quell Alastor...for now.

He clears his throat and nods quickly while sitting up,”Yes my dear, just thinking!” He laughs lightly at the end but there is no humor to be found in it. You gently bite your bottom lip while pulling a chair in front of him. Placing the kit onto the desk you begin to slowly unwrap his hand.

“Alastor...”,you say softly with a bit of sadness in your tone, he looks to you with a questioning look. You don’t look up at him as you carefully aid to his neglected injury.

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable last night, or overshared...I didn’t mean to. I would never do anything to make you uncomfortable or upset. I just...I don’t know. I see you as a close friend now.”,your tone is sincere and you look up at him with a saddened expression. Your full lips were slightly turned down into a light frown and those big eyes were a bit guilty. He found himself breathing out a sigh of relief.

_She didn’t sleep with him. Theres not a chance..._

“No no...I’ve been a bit overwhelmed with work and current events is all. This may be a bit surprising but I’ve never been involved in drama, what happened with Anthony last night and the time we spent together just...overwhelmed me a bit. But I definitely wasn’t uncomfortable and I’m—“,Alastor cuts himself short as his eyes meet yours. His heart warms and theres a flutter within his stomach.

“I’m glad we’ve gotten closer.”

He cannot describe the euphoria in seeing your face light up, all concern and worried washes away and you smile warmly at him,”Me too.”

Looking down you bite your lip gently at his wound. It’s a cut from the bottom of his thumb to the beginning of his wrist. Lucky for him it’s not deep enough to need stitches.

“You don’t have to tell me what really happened but you should really be more careful, mister.”,you say in a half serious, half joking tone. He rolls his eyes with a soft smile and watches as you expertly aid to his wound.

You are skilled as you clean the painful wound and place the gauze and wrap it. Your wrapping is clean and firm yet not as tight as he had it before. He smiles warmly at the sight of you biting your lip in concentration.

“You seem to be a woman of many skills, (Y/N).”,Alastor states simply while watching you put the pins into the fabric. You smile and nod with a click of your tongue,”I sure am.”

You both share a soft laugh and then your eyes look over his hand with an inspecting look. He grows a bit more curious at your expertise in this. “How are you so good at this?”,he inquires while watching you take out the pins and fix them.

You sigh gently while continuing to look down at his hand,”I learned how to aid to people when I was little. I’ve mentioned I didn’t have friends, that does not mean I didn’t have bullies.” You speak casually about it while putting away the supplies and gathering the trash.

“They would sometimes make bruises or cuts so I learned how to take care of them myself. You know, not to concern my parents.”

Alastors heart grows heavy as you casual retell your childhood torment. He watches as you toss away the trash in the bin aside the desk, cleaning your hand with a sanitary towel.

“And then Anthony would get injured more severely so I learned how to do more intense things. Such as the wound you have. And if that wasn’t impressive enough”,you look at him with a lopsided grin,”I can also stitch close wounds and retract things from the body. My ex—“ You stop short as your mind flashes to Vox.

Guilt hits you harder. He hadn’t popped into your head for a while.

Alastor notices your sudden sad expression as you cut yourself short. He brows furrow and you toss the towel away with an awkward laugh,”Well there you go, all good! Sorry if I overshared aga—oof!” You tense up when Alastors arms wrap around your waist and he pulls you close. His face rests in the crook of his neck and you feel your face begin to grow hot.

Alastors voice was strangely soft,”You know I wasn’t the most popular kid either.” You furrow your brows as he continues to hug you, slowly your arms wrap around his neck. You hesitate before melting in his embrace.

“I can’t remember a day that would go by where I wouldn’t be beat by the others. For now reason as well...”,he sighs against your hair. Inhaling your sweet scent he finds comfort in your arms. You frown slightly in a bit of sadness at what he experienced.

He laughs in a bittersweet tone,”To be frank my mother was all I had...I would grow terrified when she wasn’t constantly at my side. If I lost her I would hide somewhere and refuse to move.”

As he says this you feel something prod at the back of your mind. Pulling away from the hug, yet staying embraced, you looked into his almond shaped brown eyes behind those thin rimmed glasses.

Yours widened as you grabbed his face,”Oh my god! Alastor!” A bright smile spreads across your features and he gives you a strange look at the sudden behavior.

The face of the weepy little boy flashes in your mind and the face of the beautiful woman.

After a few more moments of the questioning look you place your hands on either side of his face,”Wow your face has changed! You don’t have bug eyes anymore!” You laugh lightly and he frowns with a hard scoff,”What on earth are you-“

You stop short with the laughter and look at him. Staring deeply into your eyes he realizes what he thought before was true,”The pink ribbon...?” His voice was in slight disbelief and you nodded eagerly with a wide smile.

“What a small world! Oh my!”,you exclaim while dropping your hands from his cheeks with another bubbly laugh. His lips spread up into a grin as you continue to fawn excitedly over this massive chance of fate.

Watching as you pull away from his embrace and return the aid kit while chattering away he lets out a heavy breath. His eyes glance down to the wrap around his arm and he furrows his brow to notice the pins keeping the fabric together are in the shape of an A. He looked back up to you with a slight tilt of his head.

_You are meant to be mine...and only mine. I now realize that. If anyone tries to intervene...  
god help them._

«»

“Alright Velvet can you stop fuckin’ trying to sleep with every man and woman we see?”,Valentino says tirelessly as he grabs ahold of Velvets arm and guides her away from the ticket booth man. Velvet blows the blushy man a kiss and he nearly passes out. She yanks her arm from Val and pouts.

“You’re no fun!”,she shouts with an eye roll. “Vel, lets just get to the hotel then you can fuck whoever you want, yeah?”,Vox said while fixing his red pinstriped tie.

The occupants at the New Orleans train station stared at the flamboyant trio. They were in wonder at the extravagant group, adorned in fur coats and expensive clothing. Their style was damn near immaculate.

They definitely weren’t from around here.

“Ugh fine.” Velvet sighs dramatically while walking between the two tall men and linking all of their arms together,”So what are we gonna hit first!”

Vox reaches up with the arm that isn’t linked and rubs his tired eyes,”The hotel, I’m drained.” Velvet is about to protest until Valentino cuts through with a soft clicking of his tongue.

“No sir, I had a car waiting for us and we are heading straight for the shopping center. We did not come to New Orleans just for you to sulk over (Y/N) the entire week.”,Velvet bounced with excitement and by the tone of Val’s voice he knew it was not worth debating.

Velvet nudged Valentino and her entire persona change to one of a sane woman. She spoke softly and nodded slowly,”We’ve gotta stop by the news building first. I have to meet with that dirtbag.”

All three grimaced at the thought of the cocky and irritable radio host. Vox especially felt bile in his throat and he groaned with a roll of his mismatched eyes. The last dealing he had with the renowned Alastor ended with both of them bloodied and beaten.

But he wouldn’t very well intervene in Velvets business dealings.

“We’re not off to a good start already.”

Vox was not looking forward to this week.


	16. It’s a Date

You furrowed your brows and looked down at the papers, chewing lightly on the blue pen in your hand.

"Alastor I don't think this is the best way to end the show.",you frown slightly as you look up to face him. He looks up from his own paperwork, eyes eyes look at you over his glasses.

"Whats wrong with it?",he inquires. Straightening his composure he pushes up his glasses and takes the paper from your hand, you've marked up where it needs some fixing.

You cross one leg over the other and brush your hair back behind your ear,"Well everything else is unfortunately flawless but I think its distasteful to end the show on such a bad note. A missing womans remains believed to be found? Thats a bit of a downer to end on."

Alastor thought for a moment while looking down at your neat cursive and going over the story he planned on closing the show off of. A beautiful blonde womans remains were believed to be found in a bayou.

_Oh! Her name was Marcy! Oh how that had been irritating me._

Alastor places down the paper and gives you a sideways look,"So what do you suppose I end it on?" You smile softly and turn the paper writing down a few directions you show it to him,"I think it'd be best to end on the missing girl that was found. In one piece and alive at least."

Looking over the paper once more he lets out an impressed hum, a grin spreads across his lips and he looks to you. "Thats a good idea. Good work, (Y/N)." You beam at the praise, a bright smile on your features as you look at the radio host.

"So are we going to head down to the booth?",you question while watching him gather up the work you two had worked over. He shakes his head gently and hands you the stack.

"No, I'm afraid its going to be postponed today. I have a meeting with a potential partner and despite her associates, doing a dealing with her would be big. On both ends of course.",he gives a smug grin and you nod with understanding. Taking the papers you hold them against your chest,"So what am I meant to do?"

You begin to feel excitement at the prospect of going home early. An eager smile cracks at your lips and your hands clutch the papers. Then Alastor pops your joyful little bubble with a knife and a shake of his head.

"You will be organizing the file cabinets for me, just the ones pertaining to the show and bring me anything out of order.",he gestures towards a door across the room with his chin. He begins to tug on his blazer and pull on his black gloves.

You give an internal groan of disappointment and a slow nod, making your way across the room you pull the handle open when you hear his voice ring out.

“Anthony is busy tonight yes?”,you turn to him with a soft nod and furrowed brows,”Would you...care to join me for a drink at Rosies? You’ve had no time to enjoy yourself there yet.”

You feel your cheeks flush red and palms grow sweaty as he says this. Clearing your throat you gaze down at the ground before meeting his eyes.

_Reject him! Reject him!_

“That sounds nice, I’d love to.”

_Crap._

Alastor smiles and nods while hiding the joy that sprung within his heart,”Fantastic! But note not to come out during this dealing, these people can be...uptight.” You laugh gently and nod with a salute,”Gotcha.” Stepping into the room the door shuts quietly behind you.

A soft knock at the door makes Alastors smile fall and his inside twist. He was not happy about this in the slightest. Yet he had a reputation to uphold and money was to be made. Putting on his usual grin and energetic aura he sighed.

"Come in!”,he says in an enthusiastic tone. In walks the red haired woman,"Velvet Vendetta is here to see you Alastor. And so are her associates Vox Morano and Valentino Bianco." With a tired sigh Alastor gives a wave of permission to Cheryl. The secretary nods and holds open the door.

In walks the trio from hell.

Velvets hand are folded behind her back as she steps into the wide office with a tight grin on her lips. Valentino holds a lit cancer stick between his lips and his eyes narrow through his pink shades.

And then theres Vox. That insufferable picture show jackass. He held no class or any sense of self-worth. He was worse than the dirt beneath Alastors shoes.

Cheryl immediately shut the door and made her way away from the room. The air was so tense you could slice through it with a knife.

"Good afternoon, Alastor. I'd say it's a pleasure to see you but that would be a lie.",Velvets grin widens as she says this in a sickly sweet tone. Her high-pitched baby voice was metal scrapping against teeth for Alastors ears.

Vox and Valentino chuckled and Vox stepped forward,"I see you've cleaned up the place old man. I didn't know you were capable of trying anything new."

Valentino blows out a puff of smoke and approaches the desk alongside his companions,"Still a shithole."

Alastors lips tighten into a grin and he laughs coldly while lifting his glasses on the bridge of his nose. He looks between the three numbers.

"Good to know none of you have grown any sense of class or manners from our last interaction.",Alastor looks to Vox with a slight narrowing of his eyes,"I see the scar healed up pretty nice. I think it takes the attention away from your other unappealing features."

Vox grits his teeth and balls his fists at his side. Alastors grin widens and he lets out a hearty laugh,"Now that the formalities are aside let’s get to business shall we!"

«»

Anthony exhaled softly as he held his face in his hands. Thinking back to last night.

_FLASHBACK_

_"So Anthony...",Rosie began with a gentle smile,"You've got quite an impressive list of skills beneath your belt...and belonging to THE Bianchi Mob. I can only assume you're aware of the bounty on your head."_

_Anthony began to grow panicked as she said this._

_“Your father Henry is offering quite a sum for your head on a platter.”,Anthony hid his panic very well. Having worked with the worst of the worst you would only end up dead if you weren’t an expert at a poker face._

_It was made harder with that smiling scumbag in the room._

_Anthony grimaced at the sound of his fathers name,”Yeah he’s a piece of shit who can’t handle one of his kids fallin’ outta line.”_

_Rosies nods slowly,”But why is he so hell bent on you I wonder. Afterall your brother Alexander is just as skilled as you. So is your sister Molly...my bad...was.”_

_Anthonys eye twitched and Alastor looked at Rosie with a widening grin. She was going for blood. Rosie was a strong and rational woman. But that rationality faltered when it came to men._

_She despised them._

_Sure she wasn’t fond of women either but she believed men were the scum of the earth. It took five years for her to warm up to the radio host and even now she had to refrain from strangling him sometimes._

_“What do ya want from me? Are you gonna turn me in for the bounty?”,Anthony asked with venom dripping off of his tongue. Rosie shook her head gently with a soft exhale._

_“I want to hire you.”_

_“Hire me?”_

_“Did I stutter?”_

_Anthony eyed the elegant woman up and down with caution. She was oozing intimidation and power right now. Anthony was reckless and a bit on the dumber side, but he knew when to refrain from making smart comments._

_Rosie continued, folding her hands in front of her,”I want you to become my...cleaner. If someone makes a mess for me you clean it up. No questions asked.”_

_Anthonys interest was peaked at this, leaning forward in his seat he cocked his head slightly,”What do I get?”_

_Rosie chuckles softly, quite amused at his entire demeanor and attitude. It was refreshing to her._

_“For starters I won’t have Alastor clean you.”,his eyes went to Alastor wide and unblinking. He knew that fucker was sketchy. Alastor simply grinned at him with a knowing look in his eyes. Rosie wrote down something on a notepad._

_“And I’ll pay you rather handsomely since I know you are dependable in getting the job done.” Sliding the torn piece of paper to him his eyes widened at the large number and amount of zeros. Then his eyes shifted to the name and address written aside it._

_“Cheryl Boomer...”,he read it aloud. Why did that name sound so familiar? Ignoring that he snorted with a nod,”Fuck yeah.” With the amount of cash this broad was offering he’d kill anyone. Rosie let out a pleased hum and nodded,”I want it done by the end of the week. If not...well we’ll just wait and see.” Rosie stood from her desk with a wide smile and gestured for Alastor to leave the room first._

_He politely nodded and made his way out of the door and Anthony followed suit. He wasn’t sure if he would tell you about this...but he definitely needed to tell you about Alastor._

_Rosie cleared her throat and Anthony stopped, his broad back facing her. Her tone was soft and eloquent,”If you tell anyone about anything that you heard, saw, or were told tonight...Especially of the new information I seem to have given you about my dear friend, Alastor...” She steps forward and forces Anthony to look at her, her eyes are wide and sadistic. Her long and manicured nails dig into his chin._

_“I’ll make you watch as I gut (Y/N) and then I’ll make you suffer till your last breath.”,Rosie smiled brightly and dropped her hand. Making her way down the hall Anthony breathed out a heavy breath and rubbed his chin._

_Well shit._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

With a soft inhale Anthony managed to pick the lock on the door of the womans apartment. Stepping inside he looked down at the watch wrapped around his wrist,”Might as well get this shit over with now.”

Shutting the door behind him he sat on the recliner in the living room, the silver pistol resting in his experienced hand. He groaned softly and felt pain and guilt settle in his stomach.

Just because he could kill a person doesn’t mean its easy. Especially when he hasn’t a fuckin’ clue of what they did.

He jumps and aims the gun down at the feeling of something soft rubbing against his pale skin. He quickly lowers the gun at the sight of a small fluffy dog. Its fur is an orangey shade and his tongue hangs out of his mouth. He squishes his cheeks together and lets out a high pitched and drawn out “aw”.

Anthony coos while picking him up,”Hi baby...”,the dogs tail begins to wag and Anthony notices the cherry charm on his collar. With a curious gaze he flips the charm around.

“Fat Nuggets...what kinda fuckin’ name...”


	17. Never a Dull Night in New Orleans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um follow me on twt @grimyclownfaye where ill probs post updates, polls, n like character stuff :,)

You were a bit worried about Anthony. Ever since you had come back from the speakeasy he refused to tell you what Rosie had spoken with him about. Considering you had your own secrets as well you simply dropped it and made him promise to keep himself safe.

On top of the worry for your best friend you were a bit nervous about tonight. Not only because you'd be drinking with Alastor but because Husk was going to be there.

You hoped to god you weren't going to be too obvious.

You took a small compact from your purse and inspected your neck. With a soft pout you tugged up the high neck a little more. You noted to give Husk a stern talking to.

A bit thankful for the backless part of your dress you smiled gently. Not that there is anything wrong with being a prude but it wasn't really your look. You put the compact away in your bag as you step downstairs.

Stepping through the entrance of the apartment complex you were greeted with Alastor leaning against his car. He wore a simple black dress shirt and a pair of black slacks, the splash of red came from his red coat.

He breathed out gently as you approached him. You looked as beautiful as ever.

"You look lovely, (Y/N).",Alastor compliments you as he opens the door for you. You smile gently and brush your hair from your face with a curt nod,"You look rather handsome too." He shuts the door once you step inside and soon enough he's heading down the familiar roads to Rosies.

"So you never told me how the business dealing went with the three socialites.",you commented while watching the familiar scenery drift on by.

After you had finished doing what was asked of you you cautiously left the office only to realize the business partners were already gone. Alastor looked thoroughly frustrated yet contained his composure as per usual. But he didn't want to talk about the dealing at the moment.

He exhales deeply,"I got her to sign. I was just a bit irritated at her two goons she constantly walked around with." You nod slowly and your hand goes to his bandaged hand, a bit of the white fabric peaks out from the black sleeve.

"Did you re-bandage your arm like I showed you?" Alastor glances down at his hand and lets out a soft chuckle.

"Yes I did. You did show me how to do it over several times.",he shoots you a teasing grin and you shrug with an "oh well" expression. "You did it terribly last time I wanted to be safe." You laughed softly while moving your gaze from the radio host.

You drive in silence for a few moments and your leg shakes in excitement. You couldn't wait to just relax and enjoy Rosies Place. For tonight you quelled your worried of your best friend, he was a trained mobster for gods sake.

Once inside Rosies you take a look around with slightly wide eyes. You turn to Alastor who stands aside you,"Wow it's a full house tonight." Your eyes skim over the many people filling the tables and bar. The band is alive and plays catchy jazz tunes. There is a bustle of people talking and laughing and drinking.

"I haven't a clue why...",Alastor says with a soft tone as he too glances around. With a light shrug his signature grin widens as he puts his hand on the small of your bare back and leads you to the bar. He flinches, forgetting your exposed back, nevertheless he continues on with a confident aura.

You attempt to ignore the way electricity runs up your skin at his touch.

Just across the room Valentino snorts with a dramatic sigh,"Of course this prick would be here." Vox and Velvet are hyper focused on the card game sprawled across the black round table. Velvet hums in question, not bother to move her gaze.

Valentino pulls down his cheaters to get a better look beneath this dim lighting. He's here with someone.

"Woah seems that uptight bastard isn't so uptight.",Valentinos eyes trail down your figure and a sly grin spreads across his lips,"She's one of the best looking skirts I've seen." Val inhales sharply when Velvet throws her cards down and punches him,"Now what bullshit are you on about?"

Val glares at the pig tailed girl and Vox looks up with a soft laugh,"What the fuck are you on about anyway?" Valentino points his chin to the bar and the man and woman look that way.

Velvets wide eyes sparkle at the sight of you,"Wow you weren't kidding, she's stunning. Right, Vox?"

Vox freezes when you turn to the side and toss your head back in laughter, your hand instinctively going up to cover your mouth. He feels his heart race and he can see Alastors scumbag figure lean in close to you.

Jealousy begins to boil within him.

"Val give me your gun.",Velvet and Val look to Vox with looks of surprise. Valentino snorts and leans back away from the pale man. Running a hand over his buzzed head he glances to Alastor and you.

"Woah Vox I know you don't like the guy but you can't just—"

"That's (Y/N). He's—He's with her. She's...with him."

Velvet and Vals jaws drop and their eyes glue onto you. You sit on one of the stools with Alastor right beside you. Your dress hugged you in all the right places and exposed your back. You laughed and move slowly to the music.

Neither friend of Vox's had seen you before. They had only heard stories. The same went for you, you had never seen Velvet or Valentinos faces. Just heard stories, most of them of Val and most of them told by Anthony.

The outlets connect in Voxs mind and he scoffs, his hands grip the card and tear them,"She's fucking working for him! Fuck this." Vox angrily stands up, slamming his palms into the table. As a few give a few side eye glances Valentino and Velvet stand up and quickly push Vox back down.

He looks up at both of them in disbelief,"What the fuck guys?" Valentino leans down with raised brows and a scoff,"I may only know how to fuck someone to sleep but even I know that storming over there and rippin' that jackasses head off will be the last thing she wants."

Vox is fuming, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he stares expectantly at his friends. "This is that fate crap, you don't wanna ruin your second chance, right V?",Velvet questions with a soft expression as she places a hand on Voxs tense shoulders.

He didn't. He couldn't believe you were here right now...with him yes...but you were here nevertheless.

"So what am I suppose to do?"

Back to the bar you stifle your laughter as Alastor glares at Husk,"You really did that?",you question between fits of laughter and Husk grins at you. Alastor looks away with a scoff and nods slowly.

You and Husk bend over and laugh hysterically earning a bit of looks from the other customers at the bar.

You were enjoying your short time here so far. You were relieved to see things were as before with Husk, actually they were better. You two seemed to get along quite well.

And in the short time you two had been here Husk noticed how Alastor acted, how Alastor looked at you, and how Alastors shit-eating grin was genuine for once. He was whipped.

That was enough for Husk to make sure to to tell you sex would never happen again and Alastor could never know.

Despite what he may show, Husk values his life.

You were ignorant to Alastors hidden jealously as you laughed along with Husk and joked with him. But...he was happy to see you so full of life. And he was enjoying every second he had with you. You felt the same, ecstatic to see Alastors toned down side. It was nice to see him relaxed and enjoying himself.

"Excuse me",a high pitched voice comes from the stage where the live band has slowly died down. You, Alastor, and Husk look to the short curvy woman. Her pale skin glows against the lights and her short finger wave bob ties together her classic flapper look.

You grew excited as you recognized her from a few records you owned. Holy crap! Before you could knock Alastor for not telling you the Mimzy was here she continued talking.

"We have a request from one of our cherished attendees so we ask all you love birds come to the floor for this next song.",Mimzy says with a slight bounce in her step. Alastor feels his heart beat quicken at her words. His gaze falls to the back of your head.

Her dark onyx eyes glimmer in the lights and she smiles, her eyes fall to you,"We ask especially of (Y/N) to please come forward."

Alastor and Husks ears perked up at this, you blinked back and turned to both men with wide eyes. They both shake their head profusely to show their innocence. Alastor watches, completely still, as you step to the dance floor. The dance floor is already crowded with embracing couples and the band begins to play a soft tune.

**♪ young and beautiful by lana del rey ♪**

The song hits you hard and your heart begins to ache slightly. _What's happening...?_ then just as Mimzys sweet voice bounces in the room you feel a tap on your shoulder.

Husk watched as the tall scarred man taps your shoulder and his eyes widen,"Ah fuck..." He mumbles softly. Alastor watches as Vox approaches you and hurriedly stands up only to feel something hard press against his back. Husk flinches when he feels the same thing behind the bar.

"I thought you were a gentleman, Alastor. Let the lady finish her dance with the lovely man.",Valentinos voice is taunting and mocking,"Wouldn't want to cause a scene, right?"

Alastor slowly sits back down and swallows hard. His eyes remain trained on you. Vox's arms are wrapped around your waist and yours around his neck.

"What the blazes are you three doing here and what are you playing at?",Alastor questions in a deadly tone. The soft and sensual music continues to play as your bodies press together and sway.

Velvet sighs in a lovey way,"We came here for a drink! Didn't think we'd run into you all buddied up with Vox's ex." Alastor feels his jaw tighten as his nails dig into the palm of his hand, his wounded one has no pain anymore. The sheer anger he felt seemingly voiding the pain.

Turning around you stare up at Vox with a soft gasp. Before you could react his arms wrap around your waist and pull you close. You freeze in his embrace. His familiar scent fills your senses as your head leans against his chest.

"I've missed you...",Vox whispers softly as his chin rests atop your head. He inhaled your sweet scent and his arms only pull you closer. You feel your heart twist and contort as he says this with such sweetness.

"W-Why are you here?",you pull from his embrace yet find your arms around his neck. But you have enough will to put some distance between the two of you. Vox looks down at your soft features and can see the sadness and resentment in your usually warm eyes.

"I had a business dealing...with Alastor." Your eyes widen as you look to the bar and notice both Husk and Alastor are completely still with stone faces. A dark skinned man and a pale woman stand behind either of them and your pounding heart only pounds quicker.

_They must be Velvet...and Valentino..._

Looking down at Alastors waist you notice the shape his gloves fingers are in. Your head whips back to meet Vox's eyes.

"Tell them to leave my friends alone. I know they've got them at gun point.",your voice is stern and Voxs brows lower and his eyes narrow slightly. You scoff and shake your head, pulling away from him you walk away. But he's quick to grab your hand and twirl you back into his embrace.

Your back hits his chest and your bottom lip quivers as you attempt to discreetly leave his grasp,"Vox. Let me go I have nothing to say to you now."

Vox leans down and sighs gently against your ear. You feel chills run up your spine, but its different. These are not the chills you get around Alastor.

"Then let me talk.",his voice is full of sadness and remorse. You look straight ahead, you inhale deeply and hope your voice comes out more confident than you feel.

"You have until the song ends."

Vox spins you back around and holds you close to him yet again. You stiffen in his touch, you find yourself unable to relax in it or even melt into it.

"You left me heartbroken, my love. And I find you here, with that bastard.",his voice alternates from soft and pitied to venomous and hateful.

You look up at him with furrowed brows and a frown,"Alastor is not a bastard. He is my friend which you're holding at gunpoint!" You whisper shout to him with anger, you feel tears begin to sting your eyes,"And...you broke my heart first."

Vox is taken back by both your statements, he nearly trips over himself. With lowered brows he looks at you with lovesick eyes,"How did I break your heart? I love you, (Y/N)." His words strike a cord within your heart.

Usually you'd have felt butterflies and warm in your cheeks. Instead you felt disappointment and guilt at his bittersweet words.

"You love me? You don't hide away people you love, you don't hold the people you loves friends at gunpoint, and you don't make the person you love face you after ripping her heart to shreds!",your shaking hands rest on Voxs broad shoulders now. You hadn't notice the hot tears that escaped your eyes. The hurt and pain you hid so well when you bid him goodbye was resurfacing.

"(Y/N)...",Vox sighs gently and reaches up. He cups your cheek gently and sweeps away the tears with the pad of his thumb.

"I-I was afraid before...I'm not anymore. I know you are who I'm meant to be with.",you scoffed at his bullshit and pushed his hand from your cheek.

"If you truly loved me I wouldn’t have had to leave for you to realize that.",your brows are furrowed and bottom lip quivering in a frown.

Your voice begins to crack and shake as the now bitter sounding song comes to a slow,"I loved you. All of you. Your sketchy background, your family business, and all. You were ashamed of me!"

You look to Alastor and Husk with tears streaming down your cheeks. Your eyes clutch shut and your hands tighten on his shoulders. "Please just leave."

Vox looks between you and the men with a scoff and a pang in his heart,"I see...you fell for that bastard radio host is that it? Or is it the bartender? How easy was it for you to jump to the next guy, huh?"

A soft gasp comes from those around you when a loud slap resonates through the room. Your chest rises and falls as your stinging hand drops to your side. Vox covers his stinging cheek with a look of disbelief as you stare back at him.

The utter heartbreak is written across your features. Nothing could have crushed Vox more than the look on your tear streaked face.

"(Y/N)...that's not what I meant—"

People are now watching as you lean in,"Let them go, and don't ever come near me again." Your voice wavers and although you try to keep your sternness you falter a few times,"Please...its the least you could do for me."

Others are staring unable to comprehend the conversation. Vox is silent as he looks away from your face and he waves his hand. Taking that as enough of a signal you rush past him and hurry out of the speakeasy through the back way.

You feel a plethora of emotions.

Hurt.

Embarrassment.

Guilt.

So much hurt.

You rushed out as to not let Alastor or even Husk see you in such a state. You looked around while clutching your hand over your chest. You wondered how quick it would be for you to get home.

"(Y/N)!",Alastors voice calls out from behind you and you look down the steps into the basement, shrouded by fake vines. You quickly turn and ready to leave until you feel his hand wrapped around your wrist. You feel more tears coming as you attempt to continue to walk while tugging. He's much stronger than you.

He pulls you towards him with a slight raising of his voice,"Stop trying to run!"

Your chest collides with him and he finally gets a clear look at your face. Tears stain your flushed cheeks and your bottom lip quivers, hurt is evident in your glossy eyes. Embarrassed you look away and shake your head lightly.

"Why are you still dealing with me Alastor!”,he stills as you shout this.

With his eyes widening your voice softens and sounds full of utter embarrassment and pain,"This is the second time I've become a mess in front of you...why didn't you just get rid of me when you had the chance?..."

His heart drops when you say this with exhaustion in your voice.

You had had enough heartbreak. Enough pain that you shoved away. Everything was overwhelming and you were growing more weak.

"Don't speak such silly nonsense, my dear...",Alastor says softly with a frown on his lips. You turn to him with a shake of your head and a bitter laugh,"It would've saved us both so much more burdens."

He didn't like this. The light gone from your eyes. The look of despair on your features. He was going to kill that bastard the second he had the chance.

"You aren't a burden, (Y/N).",Alastors hand still grips your wrist. His other one moves up to gently wipe away your cool tears. You blink back and stare into his brown eyes. Your tense shoulders relax with his touch and your face flushes a light red. You lean into his hand.

_Maybe Vox was right..._

Alastor wiped away your tears and his eyes fell to the blush across your cheeks and long damp lashes. Then his gaze flickered down to your lips. He breathed out softly and leaned in.

He couldn’t hold back a second more.

"Alastor...",you breathed softly.

He gently shushed you as his hand went to the nape of your neck and pulled you in connecting your lips.

He was going to make you forget tonight.


	18. Killing Me Softly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah ❤️

As soon as you got through Alastors door he slammed the door shut and pulled you in close by the nape of your neck. Connecting your lips in a passionate kiss, he began to walk forward, you walked backwards following his lead.

Alastor couldn't believe he let his desires take over. He couldn't believe he was here, with his tongue down your throat, and hands running up your sides and through your hair. But as he felt the soft hums of pleasure you let out against his lips and felt your soft lips and tongue synchronizing with his he couldn't give any less of a damn right now.

He wanted you, all of you.

Kicking off your heels while he kicked off his dress shoes he pulled away from the passionate kissing. You were a bit disappointed until he lifted you bridal style and began to make his way up the stairs.

You let out a soft gasp of surprise when he did this and laughed gently. Your laugh was music to his ears as he opened his bedroom door and tossed you onto the bed.

You fell onto the bed with a soft 'oof', Alastor stood at the foot of the bed with soft pants. He admired you laying on his satin red sheets. With your dress hiked up and legs spread he was given access to the sight of your matching satin red panties.

He was nearly feral as he crawled between your legs and cupped your face, your own breathing was quick and shallow. He frowned softly at the streaks of mascara that stained your cheeks, he felt his hunger falter slightly by worry.

"Are you sure you want this?",his voice is soft and sincere as he stares into those soft eyes. You reach up and pull his glasses off, setting them on the bedside table. You offer him a gentle smile and run a hand through his now messy brunette hair,"I'm sure."

Alastor takes only a millisecond to register that and connect your lips again. His hands trail down your chest and grope your breast eliciting a soft sigh of pleasure from you. Your hands fumbled with the buttons on his dress shirt as his tongue prodded and challenged yours.

You felt your skin growing hotter by the second and the space between your legs grew wetter.

As you unbuttoned the small plastic buttons on his top Alastor grew slightly more uneasy. His eyes were tightening shut and his brows were lowered and threaded. Before you could pull his top off his hands shot up and grabbed ahold of your wrists.

With your lips separated you looked up at him with a look of concern. His gaze didn't meet yours as his hands around your wrists gently let you go. You sit up slightly and gently let your fingers curl beneath his chin. His eyes meet yours and you lean in.

"Are you sure about this, Alastor?", your voice is soft and slightly worried. His jaw tightens as his eyes look over your soft features that glow beneath the moonlight.

He was stuck on you the moment he had seen you. Not in his office but the alleyway. Although then it was obviously the physical attraction. He wanted to hurt you and see that fear in your eyes yet again.

He thrived off of it.

Yet now, seeing the look of concern in your eyes for him. The warmth behind them versus the fear. He realized he liked...the warmth.

And he didn't want the light to ever be gone from your eyes. He'd do whatever it takes, whether you want him to or not. Whether you know about it or not.

No matter who he has to hurt he will keep you safe, he will never let that light die out. And he will do anything and get rid of anyone to assure you only look at him like that.

You began to grow more concerned as the silence went on. Leaning up you pressed your forehead against his,"Al..." He smiled as you did this small gesture, your voice soft and sweet. He couldn't help but think to himself.

_You're so beautiful..._

Swallowing hard he lets the dress shirt fall off his toned shoulders and your eyes glance down to his bare chest and torso. You blink and can makeout a numerous amount of long scars along his chest and toned torso.

Reaching out you let your hand gently press against his chest, the most noticeable scar is across his collar bone.

His eyes watch your reaction and you let out a soft exhale. Looking up and back into his eyes you plant a soft peck against his lips. He looks in your eyes for what he's gotten every other time. Pity, sorrow, sadness. Disgusting things to be seeing in someones eyes in such a situation.

Instead he finds warmth, adoration, and acknowledgement.

His desire skyrockets. Both physically and emotionally.

His heart races and you cock your head gently,"Are you ok—" Before you can finish your question of concern he connects your lips yet again, only this time you feel as if though there is more passion and more...

Your heart beats quicker at the sudden feeling he expresses through the kiss. You don't have time to overthink the feeling when you feel his knee grind up between your legs. You let out a soft moan against his lips and grip his biceps.

Lost within the heat of the moment you can only focus on the feeling between your legs. Not his hands pulling off the high neck dress you wore and not his momentary stillness on top of you.

Having pulled away from the kiss to tug off the soft dress he finds himself admiring your figure. His hands roam up your bare sides and cup your breasts. You look at him with a soft sigh.

As he leans down and begins to kiss your neck you are completely oblivious to the bullet you dodged. The shadows of the room and the glow from the moon concealed the bite marks against your neck left from a certain bartender.

Alastors tongue runs along your hot skin and you shudder beneath his touch. His knee continues to grind between your legs and you moan into his ear.

"A-Alastor please...",you breathe out as your hands roam down his back. He chuckles lowly against a new bruise he's left on your clear skin.

"Please what? Hm?",his voice in low and silky and tone a bit amused. Hearing the tone of neediness in your voice he felt his pants tighten.

You whine and feel your face flush a brighter red. His tongue runs across the love bites he's littered across your neck and collarbones. Pulling away from your neck he looks into your eyes and grabs your chin.

"You're a smart woman, so use your words.",his voice is stern and demanding. Anticipation riddles inside of you and arousal heats up your skin. Desperate to feel him, to have him, your hands rest on his back and you look up into his eyes. Your face hot and flushed your voice comes out seductive and yet slightly shy.

"Please fuck me."

Alastors heart races at the shy and needy way you say this. Unable to contain himself any longer he scoops you up and flips you onto your stomach. You let out a soft gasp at the sudden strength and force he uses.

But this force only makes you feel hotter.

Now on all fours your back is arch leaving your ass in the air. Anticipation does not even begin to describe what you're feeling with Alastor.

The moment he kissed you outside of the speakeasy you felt as if your entire body was lit aflame. The ride home he nearly crashed a few times as he toyed with you to his content.

Then a few moments ago you saw him vulnerable. You felt an entire stir of emotions beyond physical at seeing this side of him. Seeing his scars, that look in his eyes, and the way he touched you.

You wondered if he felt the same spark within him.

_Was this just physical for him?_

_Was it right for me to develop feelings for..a murderer?_

_He’s not...a bad person...deep down right?_

_Are these feeling even real? Or just heat of the moment?_

Occupied by your racing thoughts and conflicting doubts you hadn't heard him pull his belt from his pants. You weren't snapped out of your daze until you felt a smack against your skin and a stinging on your ass.

"Oh!",you gasp at the pleasurable pain that dances across your skin. You look back and see Alastor running his cool leather belt across his palm. A sadistic smile is on his features and you jump when he lands another hit against your already stinging ass.

"F-Fuck...",you curse softly as your hands bunch up in the sheets. Your gaze falls to the sheets you lay atop of and you shudder when you feel his cool palm grope and run across the red skin he had hit.

You then feel the cool air of the room hit your wet cunt when he pulls down your satin bottoms. Alastor tosses the belt aside and his hand wraps around your neck, lifting you up on your knees.

Your back is pressed against him and you feel his hand tighten around your neck. You can feel your underwear around your thighs. He leans in close to your ear and gently nips at your lobe earning a hum of pleasure from you.

Alastors hand trails up between your legs, his fingers gently run up between your wet slits. You reach up and grip his wrist with a shaky exhale. Saying pleasure was all you felt was the biggest understatement of the century.

You were on fire inside and out. You yearned for him and was completely at his will.

Alastor felt exactly the same. Having you held close to him, hearing your soft moans and pants, feeling you shudder with every touch of his. You drove him insane.

Alastor speaks in a low tone, the sudden sound of his voice makes you swallow hard. He grins feeling it beneath the palm of his hand.

"Tell me who you belong to."

You are caught off guard by his command. Your eyes widen slightly and you are about to refuse his demand until you feel two fingers slip into your wet cunt.

"God...",you draw out a long moan at the sudden feeling. Your nails dig into his wrist as he begins to slowly thrust his fingers in and out of you. You finally grasp at the satisfaction of having your pleasure alleviated.

You begin to move up and down against his fingers, his hand around your throat tightens. While bouncing up and down on his fingers while he simultaneously thrusted them into you, you felt more desperate. This wasn't enough.

"A-Alastor I-I...",you begin to stumble over your words as the pad of his thumb circles your sensitive clit,"P-Please fuck me...I want you inside of me..."

The sound of you begging makes Alastors skin grow hotter and his fingers thrust quicker. Yet with the little self-control he had he chuckled lowly,"Tell me who you belong to, darling."

Alastor needed to hear it. Whether it was the heat of the moment or not, he needed to hear it. And you weren't aware what you had stirred within his mind and heart with four simple words.

"I belong to you."

The second these words left your lips Alastor let you fall back to your elbows. You breathed in deeply unaware of how tightly he had been choking you. Dropping his pants he tugged his boxers down and you felt the head of his cock run up between your legs.

You bit your lip and shut your eyes slowly as he began to slide his length into you. You cursed softly into the sheets at the pain that made your legs shake.

Alastor felt your legs shake as he slid himself inside of you, leaning down he planted a soft kiss against your shoulder blade and his hand rested over yours bunched in the sheets. His tone turns soft and sincere,"Just tell me if it gets too much to bare."

You can only nod in response. Alastor groans softly at the feeling of you tightening around his cock. His hands grasp yours and he tightens his jaw once he manages to fit all his length inside of you.

Your eyes roll back at the full feeling and you begin to breathe heavily as he slowly thrusts in and out of you. Your body shifts back and forth as his thrusts become harder and quicker.

"(Y/N)...",Alastor groans your name as his hands grip the headboard in front of you. You moans come out muffled against the sheets as he picks up the pace and continues to thrust his cock in and out of your wet cunt.

The feeling of him deep inside of you makes your nails dig into the sheets. The feeling of your walls against his length made his hands nearly snap the headboard.

"A-Alastor...more.",your pleas come out muffled against the sheets and his hand runs through your hair. Grabbing a chunk of your hair he pulled your head up, earning a pleasurable sigh from you.

"I couldn't—hear you.",Alastor grunts between his words. Your lusty and hazy eyes meet his and your swollen and parted lips repeat what you said.

At this moment you couldn't care less about being embarrassed.

"F-Fuck me harder.",you beg while staring into his almond shaped brown eyes. He gives your hair another pull then begins to feverishly pound into you.

The room is filled with sounds of pleasure from both of you. The sound of skin hitting skin resonates through the room.

You both begin to feel your high approaching. Alastors thrusts grow sloppy and his hold on your hair grows rougher. His other hand gropes your breast and you tilt your head back with loud moans and gasps.

“I-I’m close.”,Alastor manages to get out past his moans and grunts. You let out labored moans and breaths while nodding,”M-Me too.”

With a few more hard thrusts you toss your head back and Alastor lets his hand hang forward. His lips are near your ear and his hand falls from your hair to grip your hips.

“Fuck!”,you both curse in unison with one final hard thrust. Your body shook with Alastors and he rested his cock inside of you as both of you came.

With heavy breaths and panting your bodies relaxed against one another. You craned your neck and were met with his lips against yours. You smiled in a ditzy way and he slowly pulled himself out of you. His voice was low and his tongue gently ran up the side of your neck.

“We’ve got a long night ahead of us.”


	19. Regrets?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anything that looks like ::insert:: is lip reading!

Alastor stirred in his sleep. With a soft groan he stretched and let his eyes flutter open. Turning in bed he realizes you are no longer in his arms.

He quickly sits up and glances around the room only for his eyes to land on a yellow piece of paper beneath his cheaters.

Picking up the paper his eyes roam over the neat cursive letters. You really did have impeccable penmanship.

_Alastor,_

_ I'm sorry to have left so early and without saying anything but you were sleeping so soundly. I had to leave early because I didn't want to worry Anthony too much if I wasn't there when he got home. I‘ll see you at work. _

_♡︎ (Y/N)_

Alastor internally cursed at that damn daisy. Of course he would take you away yet again. But the irritation and annoyance subsided when he saw the small heart by your name. Warmth filled him and he cracked a smile, running a hand through his messy hair.

For once in his life he felt content.

Satisfied.

But that wouldn't last very long.

«»

You took your heels off before opening the door to the apartment very slowly. Stepping inside you slowly shut the door behind you, wincing at the creaking noise it made.

"Someone had a fun night."

You let out a loud scream and whip around. Placing your hand over your rapid heart you swallow hard. Anthony sits on the recliner dressed down in a simple pair of shorts. Then your eyes fall to the small fluffball on his lap.

As your eyes meet the dogs Anthonys meet the hickeys peaking out from atop your dress.

"What is that!"

You both exclaim in unison and you both laugh softly afterwards. Walking towards Anthony you sit on the recliner aside him, bringing your knees up to your chest. The tiny dog yips and wags his tale.

With a soft sigh you bite the inside of your cheek. Your eyes look up to Anthonys tired ones. Your hand pats the small dog and a bit of guilt hits you.

For a moment you and Anthony sat in silence, looking to each other. Anthonys eyes fell to the small dog and he shook his head gently.

"I'm tired of keeping secrets."

You lower your brows and purse your lips, nodding in agreement. "Me too."

Anthony sighs and places the small pup down on the floor, the tiny ball trots away and disappears down the hall. As Anthony watches the dog trot away he feels guilt eat at his insides.

Pulling you close he sniffles against the crook of your neck. "I did something I regret."

You began to think of Alastor and the night you spent together. The overthinking and doubt crawled back into your mind and you frowned as his arms tightened around you.

Letting your arms tighten around him you clench your eyes shut and nod slowly,"I think I might've too."

«»

You both had taken a shower and gotten into comfortable clothes after your embrace. You two agreed that today was a day to lay out all the cards. You loved him and he loved you and secrets from each other were beginning to eat at both of you.

Fiddling with the sleeve of Anthonys large pink jacket you crossed your legs on the chair. He sat with his legs crossed and body facing yours. His damp hair still had droplets clinging to it and yours was up.

"Rosie gave me a job.",Anthony was the first to cut through the silence,"As her own personal hit man. She gave me a job, I did it last night."

Your brows threaded together upon hearing this and you reached out to grab Anthonys hand. Interlacing your fingers he sighed shakily.

Anthony was a hit man for his family. The best shot in the family and stealthy its not a wonder why. And although Anthony could easily pull the trigger that didn't stop the trauma that came with killing a person. He'd been the familys hit man since he was ten.

Running away from home he wanted to leave that. Yet here he was, years later, doing the same bullshit.

You knew how much this must be hurting him.

"I reported to her this morning and she's going to pay me a fuck ton of money. But...the woman I killed—",Anthony swallowed hard and his hand began to shake in yours. You could see he was hesitant about telling you. His gaze fell from yours and you gently made him face you again.

"It's okay...I'm here for you Tony, through thick and thin like we promised remember?",you smiled gently at him and he cracked a weak smile with a short nod. Looking into your warm and understanding eyes he decided it best to blurt it out.

"She said she knew you. Her name was Cheryl Boomer. The dog was hers."

Anthony remembered the last thing she said before he pulled the trigger.

_"Just take care of him please?"_

Your heart dropped and you blinked back at hearing her name. The freckled face of the spunky redhead smiling wavered across your vision and yet you nodded slowly. Reaching up you cupped Anthonys cheek with your other hand. The pad of your thumb gently wiped away the tears that had escaped.

"It's okay. You did what you had to do.",you were honest with him. With the way Rosie was you knew it wasn't just the money that was initiative to him. She must've threatened him. And her threats weren't empty.

Anthony looked at you with hidden disbelief. You really were all he had in this fucked up world. Since the day he met you you constantly assured he was okay. Hell, when your dad passed you still made sure he was okay and fed and slept.

You were the only good thing in this world.

He knew he didn't deserve you. He knew was probably holding you back from a happy and fulfilling life.

Yet he selfishly kept you enwrapped in his mess of a life.

Anthony nodded slowly and a small grin spread across his lips,"Now you wanna tell me who attacked your neck?"

With a nervous laugh your hand instinctively went up to wrap around your neck,"This is going to take a while to explain."

So you began to spill all you had hidden from Anthony. From dating Vox to Alastor being the one who saved you. To the deal Alastor made with you to having sex with Husk to the encounter you had at Rosies last night. Anthony was in shock and disbelief at the entirety of your spillage.

"So I left a note and headed back home and here we are...",you felt a blush on your face and your hands bunched in the pockets of the hoodie. You looked down and away from Anthony during the entire telling. It was a lot to unload and quite frankly you were especially fearful of his reaction to everything pertaining Alastor.

"Was he big?",he gasps loudly,”Who was bigger him or Husk?”

Your head shoots up and a harsher blush falls across your face as you roughly smack Anthonys shoulder, he laughs loudly and grabs ahold of his stinging shoulder.

"Thats the first thing you ask!",you shout in disbelief and slight relief while your hands fly up to cover your red and hot cheeks. He continues to laugh and he nods with a shrug.

"He may be an arrogant jackass who's apparently a murderer but even I can admit he has to be packing.",Anthony laughs yet again and you cover your entire face with an embarrassed squeal. After a few moments of squirming in embarrassment you sigh loudly and peak through your fingers. “Also Husk is a smoke show, I’d let him rail me to next week.”

You stare at each other in silence for a few moments, Anthonys eyes are expectant and glittery.

"They’re both equally as big.",you mumble softly and Anthony roars with laughter and shakes you with excitement. You laugh along with him until it dies down and your hands fall from your face.

"How are you so cool about learning all of this?",you inquire with a bit of concern that he was hiding his true feelings from you. He sighed gently and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Well for starters I kind of new about you and Vox.",you look at him with a confused expression and he rubs the nape of his neck sheepishly,"Val likes to gossip after fuckin'."

You roll your eyes at the thought of that wretched man. You should've slapped him while you were at it. Anthony continues on,"As for Val and Velvet and Vox being here there's no way they're gonna find this place. So I'm not worried about those goons." He reached up and pinched your cheeks while cooing,"Im so proud of you for smacking that dickhead."

You giggle softly and swat away his hands, rubbing your round cheeks. It did feel amazing to smack Vox after that comment and all the heartache he put you through. With that liberated feeling you ignored the guilt that ate at your stomach for hitting him.

"As for Alastor.",Anthony sighs in a bit of exasperation. His brows are lowered in conflict, his tongue prodding at the inside of his cheek,"He saved your life. I couldn't care less about how he did it to be honest. But that deal doesn't sit right with me." Anthonys eyes widen and he grabs ahold of your wrists. Anger fills his eyes,"Did he fucking force you to fuck him?"

You shake your head rapidly and attempt to wave your hands in front of you,"Oh no! Oh no no! It was completely consensual...to be honest he hasn't really implemented the deal. If anything its just small orders that I'd otherwise say no to. He hasn't made me do anything bad. Just sometimes makes me do tedious crap."

Anthony breathes out a huge breath of relief yet his eyes catch the strange emotions swirling in yours. His brows thread together harder and he reaches up to tuck your hair behind your ear,"Do you regret it, sugar?"

_Do I regret it?..._

You chew on your bottom lip in thought. For a few minutes you ponder over this heavy weighted question,"I don't think so but...he-he had this look in his eyes and the way he kissed me. I could've sworn it was...love?" Anthonys eyes widened and he blinked back with a clearing of his throat. He grabs ahold of your hands,"What the fuck." Letting his large hands envelop your small ones you groan softly.

Anthony was both surprised and not surprised. He was surprised due to the fact that someone like Alastor was capable of feeling something beyond sadism. And he wasn't surprised because he saw the way Alastor looked at you. And the way he looked at others who looked at you the same way.

That was a man who was whipped.

He couldn't blame him. If he was straight he would've fallen in love with you too.

What you say next makes Anthony still.

"And I don't think I would mind the idea of him...looking at me like that.",you confessed with a soft and slightly hesitant tone. Anthony looked at you with a look of concern,"Are you in...?", Anthony trails off and you shake your head.

"N-No?",your word comes out as more of a question than anything,"I feel something beyond physical for him but to call it l-love is a bit much." You groan in frustration as your hands leave Anthonys to drag down your tired face.

"I just! He's a good person I know that but how can I excuse the murdering? Twelve people, Anthony!",you pull your knees up to your chest with a soft pout. Anthony seems to ponder for a moment.

He hated Alastor. Truth be told he thought about curb stomping him with every interaction. Alastor wasn’t worthy of the dirt beneath your heels. But as you sat in front of him confused and conflicted about your feelings he thought you deserved to have a break.

After everything that happened with Vox maybe you deserved a new potential suitor.

Plus if you were getting closer to Alastor he could try his luck on the hot piece of ass that was Husk. It was a win-win situation.

“Okay, I know you think murdering is bad and whatnot but what if he had good reason?”,Anthony continues when you look to him in question,”He killed those two goons because they would have raped you. Maybe worse...what if he has a reason for the other ten murders?”

You hadn’t really thought about that.

Maybe he killed those other people because he had to? Maybe one or two was self-defense...

You being you you decided to offer him the benefit of the doubt, for now.

A harsh blush swept across your cheeks as you remembered something,”Oh dear I have to see him in...”,you look across the room to the clock,”Two hours! Oh my god he’s picking me up!” You began to grow uneasy at the thought of seeing him so soon after such a steamy night together. Pile on your conflicting feelings you grew nauseous. You pushed your red cheeks together in despair and worry.

Anthony laughed softly at your frazzled state and he gently pulled your hands from your cheeks,”(Y/N)...you figured out you have a crush on Alastor and you had sex with him. It’s not like you popped the question to him last night. You’ll be fine.”

With slow deep breaths your panic began to die down, with a soft and warm smile you pulled Anthony in close for a tight hug.

“Thanks, Tony. I love you.”,you mumbled into the crook of his neck. He melted in your embrace and smiled contently,”I love you too, (Y/N).”

As you sat there and hugged your best friend after laying all the cards out on the table you exhaled deeply. You felt warmth in your heart and hope in your mind. Things had been such a shitshow till now.

Maybe things were finally calming down. So you had a crush on Alastor, maybe he felt the same. You made it clear to Vox you never wanted to see him and none of the trio had any clue of your whereabouts.

You finally felt like you could relax.

«»

Velvet watched as Alastor pulled up and parked outside of the nice apartment complex. Her eyes narrowed slightly as you came through the doors with a soft smile and waved to that bastard.

Her eyes fell to Alastors expression and her eyes widened at the way he looked at you.

He looked at you with such adoration and...love.

Velvet was in disbelief when she noticed you nearly looked at him the same.

_Do you know he’s a murderer?_

_You must know what happened to Vox’s eye was all his fault._

_Why was he picking you up?_

_How close have you two become?_

Velvet felt her blood boil at the audacity you had. You left Vox heartbroken just a short while ago, then you broke it again last night. Now you had the audacity to be all smiles with that douchebag?

Velvet couldn’t very well kill you. Velvet couldn’t even begin to imagine what Vox would do if you died. No...she needed to get you to take back Vox.

She frowned remembering how inconsolable Vox was once they had left Rosies. Velvet loved Vox as if he were a brother. Aside from Val, he was the only person she could trust. He was the only person she truly loved in her bloodlust filled heart.

She’d do whatever it took to assure Vox and Valentino were happy.

She needed to have you go back to Vox. But how?

It was easy getting your address by bribing the small childlike woman at Rosies for the very small portfolio the wretched classy woman gathered on you. Aside from your address it was damn near useless.

Thats when her eyes fell to a tall and toned figure emerging from the apartment complex with a purse in hand. He called out your name and smiled brightly at you. His smudgy eyes glared at Alastor. She covered her mouth with wide eyes.

_Anthony!_

A grin spread across her lips and she bounced with excitement. She watched as Anthony handed you the purse and pulled you in for a tight hug. Her eyes fell to your lips and she squinted slightly.

::“Remember stay inside, we don’t know whereVal is staying. I’ll be back later.”

“Yeah yeah, have a good day at work, love ya.”::

Velvets eyes fell from your lips and she stifled a loud laugh as she let her back press against the brick wall of the alley. Her eyes went to your oblivious ones. You looked at Anthony with concern and love.

_No way..._

Velvet laughed softly and once the pavements were empty she skipped out of the alley and went on her way back to the hotel. She was quick, not wanting Vox and Val to discover she had left.

The gears began to churn in Velvets psychotic mind as her heels clicked against the pavement. She couldn’t touch a hair on your head, you had to be with Vox.  
And quite frankly Vox would probably kill her.

But this didn’t mean she wouldn’t do everything in her power to make you hurt like you hurt Vox. She was going to crush your happy and lovey world beneath her boot until you were back in Vox’s arms.

And she was planning on enjoying every second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope everyone is ready for the absolute shitstorm that i have planned :)


	20. Two Days

Driving away from the apartment complex you let one leg cross over the other as you stare out of the window. You're surprised to find that the silence that falls over you two is comfortable.

Alastor on the other hand was a bundle of nerves.

Having come to even more realizations pertaining his feelings for you he found his mouth dry and cheeks slightly warm.

_Why on earth am I so nervous?..._

_She's the same person she was a day ago._

Alastors eyes shifted to you for a moment and he noticed the high neck blouse you wore today. His hands gripped the wheel tighter as he averted his gaze.

Pulling into the parking lot of the building he shuts the car off and you clear your throat,"Alastor?" He looks to you as he unbuckles his seatbelt, raising a brow,"Yes, my dear?"

He notices the look of concern in your eyes and the way you gently chew on the inside of your cheek,"Are you okay?"

During the car ride he hadn't said a word, nor did he even look your way. You grew worried as the car ride went on yet remained in silence. You hoped he'd say something yet he didn't. You wondered if he regretted last night and if all you saw was just a part of your imagination.

Alastor lowers a brow in question and you fiddle with your fingers,"U-Um well you've just been so quiet and sort of tense so I was just concerned—" Before you could finish your sentence you feel Alastors soft lips against yours. His fingers were looped beneath your chin, pulling you in deeper.

Your cheeks tinged pink and after a few moments you both slowly separated. He chuckled sheepishly and met your gaze,"I'm okay. And I hope you know I don't intend on last night being a one time thing, nor a casual fling. I-...I truly like you, (Y/N)." You blink back at his words and his thumb gently runs over your bottom lip. His eyes flicker from your soft nude lips back up to your sparkling eyes.

"I have business to attend to tonight, but would you grant me the honor of accompanying me to dinner tomorrow night?"

You were silent for a few moments. With a nervous laugh you put some distance between you two, Alastor felt uneasy as you did this.

"Like on a date?",you inquired while twirling your index fingers. Alastor nods slowly with his own nervous chuckle,"Why of course. If you don't want to its quite alright."

You shake your head slowly with a soft laugh,"No no, I just wasn't sure." You offer him a wide and kind smile,"I'd love to." Alastors own smile spreads across his lips and he nods with a pleased hum,"Very well. I'll pick you up at eight."

You nod in agreement and Alastor steps out of the vehicle making his way to your door. You contain the excitement you feel at the fact that Alastor just asked you out.

Yet you can't help but feel that worry pool in your stomach. Helping you out of the car you feel it may be best to question him now, in the vacant lot. And you wouldn't want to go on a date without having a sure answer.

Just as you were about to speak Tom comes running towards the two of you with a numerous amount of papers in his hands. Alastor and you share a look of confusion.

"Shit!",he curses nearly tripping and falling,"Alastor!"

Alastors arms fold behind him and he looks at the short man with an expectant look. He continues on,"Some shit went down in your office, you've gotta come!" With that Tom turns and makes his way back to the entrance of the building.

Alastors brows furrow and he looks to you before grabbing ahold of your hand and rushing towards the building.

Running into the building with Alastor many hurriedly avert their gazes and whisper to one another. Tom leads you two into the elevator, you notice his entire body is shaking and his tanned skin is sweating. He looks terrified.

"Tom what happened?",Alastors voice is stern and professional as the elevator takes the three of you up the floors. Tom clears his throat and tugs on his tie with a nervous chuckle,"Well um it seems—" Before he can finish his sentence the elevator dings and the steel doors give way.

Alastor hurries through the doors and his eyes widen at the sight of the broken lock on his door. Stepping inside with Alastor you cover your mouth at the sight before you.

Glass is shattered all over the marble ground. His potted plants have been broken and dirt and fragments of the pot are scattered along the floor. Papers are torn and burned along the ground. You notice red paint splattered along his desk, the walls, and ground.

Taking a step forward glass crunches beneath your heel and you shake your head in utter disbelief at the large V painted across his window which outlooks the city.

Tom stands far behind and you turn to Alastor with a guilty and bad feeling easing into your stomach,"Alastor I-"

"Tom, get the entire cleaning crew up here. If they aren't up here in the next ten minutes you and every single cleaner will be fired.",his voice is stone cold. His hands remain folded behind his back as his expression is a deadpan one, only his eyes are slightly narrowed.

"I want every security officer in the meeting room downstairs, I don't give a damn if they are not on shift you will get them here. Am I understood?",you glance to Tom and he cowers slightly.

"U-Um you sure you don't want to call the police about this...",Toms voice trails off meekly as Alastors cranes his head to look at him. A grin spreads across his features and he pushes up his cheaters.

"Let everyone know that this will be kept under wraps or you will all suffer the consequences. Now get out of my face and do what I ordered." With that Tom immediately sprints back towards the elevator and disappears with complete fear instilled within him.

Alastor slams the door shut and you jump slightly. Turning to him you shake your head,"Alastor I'm so sorry I didn't think that—that he'd stoop so low." Alastor lifts his cheaters up atop of his head and pinches the bridge of his nose.

He jaw clenches as he walks forward and the glass crunches beneath his feet. Your quick to grab his elbow and pull him back,"You're gonna hurt yourself." His entire body is tense and he exhales shakily.

"Take the rest of the day off. Go home."

You dropped your hand and stepped back with confusion.

Alastor couldn't have you here. He didn't want you to see him like this. Not after all the progress he's made in making the fear in your eyes go away.

"Alastor I can't just—"

He turns around and exhales deeply in frustration,"Please. (Y/N) go home." His eyes are narrowed yet plead with you. Looking from his eyes to the complete destruction of his office you sigh gently.

Reaching up you cup his cheek and he immediately feels his shoulders relax,"Calm down...I'll leave but please watch yourself." Your tone is worried, and for good reason.

Knowing about the trios shady pasts and their crimes you were a bit worried for Alastors safety but you knew Vox wouldn't hurt him.

Enough to kill him at least.

And you knew very well that Alastor could hold his own.

Alastor offered you a weak smile and took your hand in his, planting a soft kiss against your knuckles he nodded,"I'll see you tomorrow."

Walking away your hand slowly slipped from his and you left the obliterated room. Now alone Alastor pulled his glasses back down and took another look around the room. He began to laugh humorlessly but loudly. His hand resting over his face.

_You're a dead man, Vox._

«»

Walking along the streets you ran a hand across your soft hair with a sigh of frustration and a scowl on your face. You couldn't believe Vox. It was one thing for him to disrespect you but another for him to disrespect Alastor like that.

"Fucking men...stupid...jealous dumb...",you grumbled many curses while making your way to the bus stop. You wanted to give him a piece of your mind yet you had no clue where he was staying. And quite honestly you didn't want to see him because you'd probably strangle him.

You thought back to how scarily furious Alastor was. So calm and composed. His blood must have been boiling yet he remained calm.

You cracked a light smile while remembering the feeling of his lips against yours. Maybe giving him the benefit of the doubt was a good choice on your part.

Looking to your left you noticed police cars and an ambulance parked near an apartment complex. With furrowed brows and curiosity prodding at you you went towards the crowd.

You looked to a woman aside you and poked her shoulder,"Whats going on?" She looks to you with a handkerchief clutched tightly in her hand.

"They've found a body. A poor woman." You let out a soft gasp and look to the alleyway. Many are chattering and gossiping while police attempt to keep them away from the scene. About to turn away you swallow hard when medics open the door to reveal a figure beneath a white sheet. A breeze comes by and the sheet lifts.

You feel sick to your stomach at the sight of the redheads lifeless face. Her freckled face is splattered with blood and a bullet hole. Her green eyes are wide and unblinking.

Turning away everyone emits gasps of horror and gagging noises.

You quickly leave the crowd and cover your mouth. The sick feeling in your stomach becomes too much to bare and you run into an alleyway. Leaning over you hurl up this mornings breakfast.

_"Nice to meet you, (Y/N). I hope Alastor keeps your around."_

Cheryls voice falters in your head and you wipe your mouth with a cough. You hold your face in your hands and try to steady your breathing.

_Why her? What did she do?_

You stood up straight and gripped your hair. You thought of her soft smile and shook your head lightly,"I'm sorry Cheryl..." You whispered softly as you placed your hand over your heart.

"Are you okay?",a high pitched voice came from behind you. You jumped and let out an awkward laugh while sniffling slightly.

"U-Um yes I'm fi...",your voice trails off as you turn around and face the woman that meets your height. Your eyes narrow and your guard is put up in an instance. Scoffing you walk past her. You weren't about to deal with her right now.

"I'm not even going to ask how you found me or why you're here. I'm really not in the mood, Velvet."

Walking past her you hear a zipping sound,"Thats too bad." A sudden hard hit is landed to the back of your head and your eyes roll back. Falling forward on the asphalt you're knocked unconscious. Velvet places the pistol back into her purse and looks down at you with a soft sigh.

_You have no idea what I have in store...you poor thing._

«»

Your head is pounding as you come to your senses. Your vision unblurs with every blink. Attempting to move your limbs your eyes widen realizing that they're tied. Or rather you're tied to a chair. Your screams come out muffled and you realize a cloth is tied around your mouth.

You look around and your brows furrow at the unfamiliar setting. The room is fancy yet doesnt look homely. Upon looking to the fridge you realize its a minibar.

_A hotel room?_

"You are quite the sleeper when knocked unconscious huh?",a soft laugh follows the high-pitched voice and you look up to see the smiling pale face of Velvet. Your heart races as she approaches you and sits on the chair across from you.

You begin to squirm and thrash in the heavy chair. The ropes that held down your wrists and ankles begin to burn your skin. Suddenly you feel something cold pressed between your eyes. Your body stills as you remember that feeling. With eyes clenched shut Velvet speaks again.

"I'm going to pull off the gag, if you make a sound the hotel staff will be very displeased to have to clean the mess I'll make. Nod if you understand?",Velvets voice is light and bubbly as she speaks. As if she hasn't kidnapped you and isnt holding a loaded pistol against your head.

Nodding slowly she pulls the gun away and yanks the gag down. Licking your lips your brows lower in anger and lips turn down,"Why are you doing this?"

Velvet looks at you incredulously before laughing loudly. The way she waves the gun around casually causes chills to run down your spine.

"Are you fucking serious? Well to gain something of course!",she sighs and runs a hand through her hair which falls down her back in waves. She stands and taps the gun against her temple.

"You hurt, Vox. You hurt him bad. Sure he hurt you I understand. But c'mon.",your nails dig into the arm of the chair and you watch as Velvet circles you.

"You just left him! With a shitty apology. Then when fate brought you two together you were with that jackass, Alastor. And you slapped him before leaving him all alone again. Don't you feel like a piece of crap?",you listen to Velvets words and feel guilt sink into your stomach. Your gaze falls to your bound legs and you swallow hard.

She continues on, leaning against the back of the chair you're tied to,"By the hickeys on your neck I knew I was right. You did sleep with Alastor when he ran out after you...that lovesick bastard. Not to mention that smokin' bartender seemed to be whipped too."

You feel the gun press against the throbbing spot on your head, you inhale sharply through clenched teeth.

"You have magical ladybits or something?"

You inhale shakily and don't risk moving an inch,"What do you want from me...?" Your heart is racing along with your mind. You wondered where Vox and Valentino were.

_Why is she doing this?_

_I've literally never spoken to her before today!_

"Its simple. I want you to take Vox back.",she circles back around and holds the pistol at her side. Standing across from you.

You look at her in disbelief and laugh loudly,"You knocked me out, tied me up, and are pointing a gun at me to play cupid! Are you out of your goddamn mind!" You thrash in the seat and stare up at her with fiery eyes,"I am never taking Vox back, and there is nothing you can do to make me."

Velvets lips curl up into a sadistic grin and she taps the barrel of the gun against her chin,"I bet there is."

You grow nauseous at the look on her pale and sharp features. Her eyes fall to the clock behind you and you scoff,"Try it."

She gives a nonchalant shrug and sits back down in the seat, with one leg crossing over the other she offers you a wide grin.

"I know you have Anthony inside that apartment with you."

Your heart drops.

You put on a confused face and raise a brow,"I have no clue who you—"

She aims the gun at you with a loud and maniacal laugh,"You think I'm fuckin' stupid! I saw you two outside your apartment complex. There's no use in lying." Swallowing hard you look to the barrel of the gun and tears begin to sting your eyes. Your heart is heavy and aching.

"P-Please don't tell me—"

Velvet interrupts you yet again,"Val doesn't know. And I haven't done anything." Despite the stress this alleviates your mind is still going hundreds of miles a minute. Your bottom lip quivers as she lowers the gun,"Vox means the world to me, (Y/N). And I'll do anything to assure his happiness and you're the only thing that truly gives his life light. So I'm going to give you two options."

Velvets eyes turn sadistic and cold as she rests her chin on the barrel of the silver pistol. You watch her with fear and worry.

"Option A.",she starts with a kinder smile,"You take back Vox, go back to LA with him and cut all ties with anyone you know here. Especially Alastor, Husk, and Anthony."

You swallow the lump that keeps forming in your throat, hot tears have already begun to roll down your cheeks. The thought of leaving them makes your heart crack and grow cold.

Your voice comes out choked as you look down at your heels,"O-Option B?"

Velvet sigh heavily,"You don't follow what I said. I tell Val where you've got Anthony, or even Henry.”,you look up at her as she says this, your lips parted in a look of horror,”Then once Val or Henry have Anthony...we’ll go after that bartender. Then Alastor.”

Your breathing grows heavy and you tug at the ropes again with a choked sob,”Why are you going after them! Why can’t you just—just take me out!” Your lip quivers and your body begins to shake as Velvet laughs psychotically.

“Vox would never let us hurt you. No matter what you do to him he would kill anyone who plucks a hair from your head. Plus...”,she presses the gun against your forehead and she smiles at you,”...this would hurt you more than an eternity of torture.”

You look at her with wide and unblinking eyes, she drops the gun yet again and sighs gently,”So its your choice to make. You have until Sunday when we leave for LA.”,she tosses the gun on the bed and pulls a switchblade from her heeled boot,”You either come with us, arm in arm with your dearest Vox...”

She goes behind the chair and begins to cut through the ropes,”Or Anthony comes with us along with the souls of Husk and Alastor.” Your legs have grown numb along with your heart as she cuts you free.

“Now remember, Val and I alone have organizations powerful enough to make government officials disappear without a single question. So there is no use in trying to run or hide, because I will find you.”

She kneels in front of your and looks up into your twitching eyes while cutting your wrist free. A smile spreads across her lips at the utter despair on your beautiful face.

“You have two days. Not a second later. If you aren’t at that train station then I’ll have your answer.”


	21. I Love Him

_FLASHBACK_

_"Mama what's happening?"_

_Alastors brows furrowed as his mom dragged him down the hall by his smaller hand._

_She quickly wipes the tears that escape her eyes before he has a chance to see them._

_Stopping outside of the pantry Alastors mother kneels down to his level and she cups his cheeks. The worried look on her features drives fear into his heart._

_"Mommy is gonna let you spend allll day watching the radio show! Doesn't that sound like fun?",she tries to keep her shaky voice enthusiastic for her baby boy but she finds it difficult._

_Alastor frowns and grabs his mamas hands, his bottom lip begins to quiver as he looks into her chocolate brown eyes._

_"Is daddy mad again?",Alastors voice comes out cracked and scared as his hands squeeze his mothers. She sighs gently as she looks at the fresh scar peaking from his unbuttoned dress shirt._

_"Y-Yes baby, but mama isn't going to let him hurt you again okay? I promise I'll keep you safe.",she attempts to reassure the young Alastor but he only shakes his head rapidly. Tears begin to pool in his eyes and he hugs his mother tightly._

_"No! He'll hurt YOU then!"_

_Alastors mother hugs him tightly and more hot tears escape her eyes as she hears his worried and sadden voice. Nothing crushed her more than him being anything but happy._

_Alastor begins to sob into his mothers shoulder and she bites her lip hard before pulling him away and putting on a weak smile._

_"I'll be okay baby...just don't come out until I call you? Okay dear?",she runs her hand through his messy brown hair and his bottom lip quivers._

_He looks to her warm yet guilty and sad eyes. They both jump when the front door slams._

_"Ophelia where the fuck are ya!"_

_Alastors mother flinches and she's quick to shove Alastor into the small room._

_"I love you, Alastor."_

_"I l-love you too, mama."_

_She shuts the door and Alastor switches the radio on. Before the soft jazz music can start up he covers his ears upon hearing the cries and pleads of his mother._

_Reaching into the pocket of his slacks he pulls out the soft pink ribbon and holds it close to his beating heart. Hot tears roll down his cheeks as he's left helpless to the sounds of his father hurting his mama._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

«»

Alastor sat on his bed with a soft sigh. He thought of the mess he had to take care of today. He thought of the mess he had to take care of down in his basement.

But as he twirled the worn pink ribbon between his fingers he couldn't help but smile at the thought of you.

He was beaming with happiness that you had accepted his date offer. To be quite honest he wouldn't know what he'd do if you had said no.

But you said yes so there was no concern to that.

He was also glad you left at his command. The sight and rage he unloaded onto his poor workers was not something he wanted you to see. He hoped you would never see that side of him.

Alastor still couldn't believe how much he had fallen for you in such a short time. But then again love doesn't really have a set time. But you two met once before. So many years ago when you gave him this pink ribbon.

Lifting it up he looked at it and sighed gently.

Bad memories were connected to this.

Really bad memories.

His hand ran across the scars over his chest and torso.

_"You want to be a big fucking hero! I'll show you what that kinda bullshit gets you!"_

_"I-I'm sorry please!"_

He felt the ghost of the kitchen knife cut into his skin. Chills ran up his spine and he exhaled shakily while falling back and looking up at the ceiling.

His soft voice rang through the room,"It seems I've found someone who makes me want to be good, mother." Tears began to sting his eyes as he spoke to his mother for the first time since her funeral. The ribbon glided between his fingers in a comforting way.

"I can go as far as saying I'm in love with her."

Alastor spoke this aloud but he knew a small fragment of that love was obsession. Unhealthy obsession.

But he figured as long as you remained his and no one tried something that obsession wouldn't manifest into something darker.

"I think she might feel the same. Despite all my baggage...",Alastor chuckles softly at saying this. Baggage didn't even begin to cover him,"I do feel bad for lying to her though. But it seems twelve was a good number. Heavens knows she would have ran and never came back had I given her the truth."

Alastor felt it find to deduct eighty-five down to twelve. It wouldn't matter considering he had no reason to murder anymore.

That insatiable drive for satisfaction deep within him wasn't quelled by murder anymore. The bloodlust within him was no longer present, for the most part.

He found satisfaction and contentment with you. With your smile, your laugh, your kiss, your hug...with your entire being.

"I think its time to let go of the past, mother.",he sighs softly as tears fall down his temples and into his brown hair. "I'm not even sure if you're listening. If there even is a heaven for you to be in. And if there is, God knows I'm not going there." He laughs gently and sniffles while clutching the pink ribbon in his hand.

"Maybe you'll meet, (Y/N) someday...if I can't see you ever again...maybe she can."

«»

Walking into the apartment it was already sun down. Looking around the living room you noticed Anthony cuddled up on the couch, the small dog you hadn't learned the name of was cuddled up with him.

Anthony wore a gentle smile on his slumbering features.

You smiled weakly and grabbed a thin blanket from the recliner and tossed it over the two buddies. Looking to the dog the thought of Cheryl hit your mind again and you quickly headed for your room.

Locking the door behind you you walked to your vanity and sat down. As soon as you did you covered your mouth to stifle the sobs that you didn't want Anthony to hear.

_Everything was finally at peace...I was finally at peace._

You thought about the entire ordeal and pushed your hair back as you sniffled and looked into the mirror. You knew what you had to do. It wasn't even up for debate.

You'd do anything to keep the people you love safe.

Alastor was dangerous, yes, but he couldn't possibly defeat or hold his own against the three of them.

Anthony didn't have a single chance against his mob family and Valentinos claws.

You sobbed silently again as your head rested on the table. You couldn't stand the thought of leaving them. You loved them.

_Them._

Looking up quickly you realized what you had thought and swallowed hard. Looking into your reflection you could feel his arms around you. You could smell his alluring scent. And you could see that genuine smile he seemed to always have on around you.

_I'm in love with Alastor?_

Your mouth was agape and your hand covered your eyes upon remembering the date set for tomorrow night.

_I'm in LOVE with Alastor._

You internally cursed and stood up quickly. You began to pace the room as your breathing grew more shallow and quick. You held your face in your hands as your heels clicked against the floor, your wrists and ankles slightly red and sore from the ropes.

You kicked off your heels and sat down in bed with a shaky exhale. You attempted to steady your breathing yet you jumped at the sound of Anthonys voice.

"(Y/N)! Ya home?"

Not wanting him to see you in this state you quickly ducked beneath the covers and calmed your breathing. Letting your tense body relax into the bed.

You shut your eyes wiping away a few tears and stopped yourself short upon hearing a soft knock at your door.

"Hey toots, you here?"

Then a soft click resonated through the cold room. Anthonys footsteps hit your ears and you felt a dip in the bed as he sat down. Your heart began to race.

"I can't even imagine how tired you are.",he chuckled softly as he spoke in a soft whisper. His eyes looked to your "sleeping" figure beneath the warm blanket.

"I'm glad you're finally getting some rest. You need it ya know? What with you being the crutch that holds up so many people...me especially.",Anthonys voice saddened slightly,"You really were an angel sent into my fucked up life, (Y/N). You are the light of my shit-hole world. I don't know how you do it."

Anthonys voice began to shake and waver as he continued speaking his thoughts. Unfearful considering you were "asleep".

"You saved my life...multiple times but...inviting me here truly saved me. I had no idea how I was going to live without you...without the only light in my life."

You felt your heart grow heavy as he talked softly.

_No...please don't tell me..._

"I was gonna k-kill myself the day after you left."

You shoved down the whimper that threatened to leave your lips.

"Kinda weak I know but ever since I met you, you were the one thing that never hurt me. The one person who never hurt me, you're like my sister. And...finding out my sister was going to leave me again it was just—just too much.",Anthonys voice grows tight as he continues,"But you brought me here with you, and although its been a shitshow and we've both been through some shit I don't feel scared or that helpless feeling anymore. Because I have you. With you I can take any beating, cheat, or insult that comes my way. Because I know one person sees the good in me and brings the good out of me."

Anthony leans down and presses a kiss against your shoulder.

"I love you, (Y/N). I hope you know this forever and always."

The bed rises as he walks away and out of the room. His footsteps fade away and you clutch your sides as you silently sob. Your shoulders shake furiously and your heart breaks and cracks more.

"Please...",your voice cracks in a soft whisper as hot tears continue to stream down your face. You plead out to whoevers listening. To any entity in the sky or in spirit. You shake your head lightly as you think about the two days you have left until your entire life is taken from you. Until you're a caged canary.

"Protect him when I leave..."


	22. All Good Things Must Come to an End

"So are you excited!",Anthony coos while fluffing up your soft hair.

You laugh gently as you stare into your vanity,"I'm a bit nervous."

Anthony refused to let you get ready for the date with Alastor on your own. And you accepted his offer to help you get ready with eagerness. You needed as much time with him as possible before Sunday evening.

Now Saturday night Anthony and you had spent the entire morning out and shopping. You laughed and had fun with your best friend yet had to refrain from crying every minute.

He was completely oblivious.

"Well you're lookin' like a knockout so you don't need to worry.",Anthony picked up the brush for one final brush through. You inhaled deeply and flinched when the brush hit the back of your head.

Anthony looked down at you in worry,"Oh crap, did I accidentally pull a hair?" Your head began to pound as he accidentally struck the place Velvet had pistol whipped you. With a weak laugh you nodded,"Yeah but its okay."

Anthony apologized quickly before putting the brush back down and turning you to face him.

His eyes fell over your beautiful features and the new dress he had chosen for you. The neckline plunged to show enough cleavage to get any man drooling but not enough to expose the girls. And a black choker with a small rose and a bit of makeup hid the love bites Alastor had left.

And the color was a crimson red. Anthony grinned at his work of art.

You felt yourself grow shy underneath his gaze,"Do I look good?" You smiled up at him through your curled lashes. He thought for a moment, his fingers stroking his chin. Then a grin spread across his glossy lips.

"Shit, I'd nail you if I liked ladybits."

You both erupt into laughter and you smack his chest,"Jeez thanks." You continue to laugh softly. You watch as his eyes shut and a happy smile is across his features. You stop laughing and stand up to pull him into a tight hug. He stops abruptly a bit surprised by the sudden embrace. Yet he returns it with an awkward chuckle,"Whats this for?"

You inhale his scent of strawberrys and cigarettes,"For being here for me. For being my best friend and brother. I couldn’t thank you enough.” Anthony can sense the sadness in your voice and his brows furrow as he holds you closer.

_Why does she sound like this is goodbye?..._

"Ehh no problem, toots..."

A soft knock comes from the living room and you both turn to its direction. Pulling away from the hug you give an excited smile,"Bye, Tony."

Anthony nods and lets you leave the room after he plants a soft kiss against your cheek. He listens to the muffles of you and Alastor interacting, then the sound of the door shutting.

Anthony smiles gently while beginning to gather his makeup and hair products together. He brushes off the bad feeling of your strange sentimental moment.

"I hope she stays just as happy as she is now...",Anthony mumbles aloud softly.

«»

Alastor couldn't believe how stunning you looked. Red truly was your color.

He almost couldn't keep his eyes off of you while on the road.

"Alastor!",you laughed while nudging his arm,"Eyes on the road."

Alastor looked handsome. That was an understatement. He was dressed semi-casual in a black dress shirt and red tie, along with black slacks and of course his oval-rimmed cheaters. You smiled brightly upon realizing you two had unintentionally matched.

"I'm sorry, darling but you look absolutely beautiful.",Alastor complimented you while his hands gripped the wheel. You felt warmth within your heart and you smiled while looking out of the window,"You look quite handsome yourself."

The scenery begins to grow unfamiliar as you continue to drive, you grow curious and excited as the streets grow livelier. Lights are strewn up on homes and business. Live music litters the streets and many are walking and enjoying themselves. Laughing, stopping to dance, and conversing.

"Alastor where are we?",you question while listening to the muffle music coming from outside the vehicle. Alastor glances to you and he feels butterflies within his stomach at the sight of you in awe.

"This is the heart of New Orleans my dear! I believe you have yet to see it so I thought it best we come here and stop by one of my favorite restaurants!",Alastor speaks with pride and enthusiasm. You coo and your eyes sparkle as you continue to admire the many decorations and murals littering this lively part of New Orleans.

Alastor pulls into the parking lot of a lit up two story restaurant. You look up and notice its inviting aura and feel.

Alastor steps out of the car and rounds it to your side. Opening the door he offers his hand with a smile,"Shall we?"

With a nod and wide smile you take his hand. Linking your arms you both make your way inside the establishment. The smell of spices and delectable dishes immediately fills your senses. The scents are so incredible you nearly start salivating.

Alastor speaks to the hostess as you look around the joint. Its a fancy looking place and its nearly filled with people. They all look to be enjoying themselves as well. Chatter and laughter fills the room and across is a stage with live music.

This place fills you with comfort and ease. For a moment you forget all the bad shit in the world.

The hostess guides you upstairs and to a table by the windows which overlook the bright streets. You feel butterflies bounce around in your stomach as Alastor pulls your seat out and pushes you in.

“Your server will be over in a while, apologies but we are quite busy.”,the silver haired woman gives a nod and professional smile while placing down the menus in front of you.

Once she leaves you look to Alastor with a bright and happy expression,”Al...this is amazing! The view is absolutely stunning, how did you find this place?”

Alastor offers a smile as his eyes skim over the view then fall to you,”As you know I lived in East LA for a portion of my childhood. But my mother brought me here to New Orleans when I was around twelve. I fell in love with this place and especially this lively and bright part of this wondrous place.”

You can’t help but smile fondly at the look of contentment on Alastors tanned features as he speaks of the place he calls home. Your eyes fall down to the open menu yet you continue the conversation.

“Is there a reason you moved here?”

Alastors hands grip the menu when your soft voice asks the innocent question. He’s silent for a few moments and you look up from the delicious dishes. You notice the far-away look in his eyes as his gaze is trained on the dishes in front of you.

Reaching across the table you gently push down the menu,”Alastor...” He blinks back and he clears his throat, letting the menu rest on the table he laughs bitterly and pushes up his glasses.

“I’m sorry my dear that question just carried a bit more weight than you’d think.”,he confesses while attempting to keep a smile on his lips.

You shake your head gently,”You don’t have to answer it if you—“

“It’s quite alright. I-...”,he stops himself short as your hand gently rests over his. He sighs shakily and looks up at you with a smile,”I want to tell you.”

His thumb gently traces circles along the back of your hand and he looks out onto the streets. He watches as people throw beads and streamers and dance around.

“My father was not the best man.”,he starts quietly and you watch his expression closely and listen to his words carefully.

“He wasn’t even a drunk or addict. But he did beat my mother and I mercilessly. Whether we did everything right and with caution or we made one mistake we would get punished.”,his jaw tightens and your eyes fall to his dress shirt. The scars littered across his body reflected in your mind.

“He’s the one who disfigured my body. Anytime I tried to intervene and help my mother he’d hold me down and—and—“

Alastor had never spoken any of this aloud. He had never told another soul what had happened in his childhood. Telling you was proving to be more difficult than he thought it would be.

Watching him begin to stammer over his words you gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. His gaze drifted back to you and you gave him a reassuring smile.

“It’s okay, Alastor.”,your voice was soft and he was relived to not see any pity in your eyes. Just that same look of acknowledgment and care. He smiled weakly at you and inhaled softly before continuing into his troubled life leading to this moment.

“Eventually my mother gathered up enough money to get as far away from him as possible. So she went where she was raised. New Orleans. Despite living paycheck to paycheck we were happy...free. Then...she was killed in a home invasion. I walked in and...saw the man over her body.”

You couldn’t believe the tragedy that was Alastors life. He’s suffered so much...

“That was the first time I killed someone.”

You couldn’t help the sharp exhale that left your lips,”I’ll spare you the details but I thought my life was over. Especially when a drunken man walked in and mistook our apartment for his.” Alastor chuckled for the first time in his telling,”That’s how I met Husker.”

You blinked back and he pulled his hand from yours to run it through his hair,”From there he helped me...get rid of the bodies. Then he took me under his wing and introduced me to Rosie and Nifty. With a few connections in just a year I became one of the most famous radio hosts around.”

Alastor had laid all his cards out.

He told you nearly his entire life story. He told you what he has never told a single soul before. He grew more and more anxious with your silence.

He opened up to you. He was at his most vulnerable, here and now in front of you. He might as well push in the whole pot.

“I-...”,your gaze which was on the table in front of you fell up at the sound of his voice.

“My entire life I’ve only felt love with my mother. When she died, I never thought I’d feel love again.”,you stilled as he said this,”But I have.”

He reached across the table and cups your cheeks gently,”I’ve found you. Not just once but twice. You are a light in the sick and twisted dark cavern of my heart. I don’t think I deserve you, but I selfishly want you. All of you. And I’d give you all of me to even catch a glimpse of that warm and hypnotizing smile. I’d do anything to keep the light in your eyes and to keep that smile on your beautiful face. You have made me irretrievably and hopelessly lovesick.”

He runs his thumb over the rosy apple of your cheek as his almond brown eyes stare deeply into yours.

“I love you, (Y/N).”

Hearing him say this your eyes widen and mouth parts slightly in surprise. Your entire heart warms up and you feel tears sting your eyes. You couldn’t believe the way he had just completely made himself vulnerable and open to you.

You felt guilt and sorrow sink your heart into your stomach remembering what had to be done. To protect him. To assure he wouldn’t be hurt.

The gravity of your situation caved in. You were going to leave without a word. You were leaving him and Anthony to be caged and locked away.

You loved them both to the deepest crevices of your heart and soul and they’d both said they’d do anything to keep you safe. And they both have proven it.

They both opened up to you and show you love in every aspect. You have done the same. So as you sat here with Alastor, for the last time, hearing his confession brought you immense pain. Immense heartache and despair.

As selfish as it was you considered staying and playing Velvets bluff. But remembering what Anthony had spoken last night and upon hearing Alastors tragical life you realized neither of them deserved anymore pain.

You couldn’t bare to see them anything but happy or content. And if that meant signing your life away in a loveless relationship and giving up your aspirations and goals then so be it.

Alastors face fell to concern as a tear slipped from your soft eyes,”Oh no...I’m sorry—“

The table clatters as you pull him in for a tight hug and breathe in his comforting scent,”I love you too.”

_Which is why leaving is going to be so hard..._

«»

You and Alastor had an amazing rest of the night. For the first time in what seemed to be decades he was happy. He felt loved and he felt love. You and him roamed the streets of New Orleans. Enjoying the lively music and patrons of the glorious city. You forgot all your worries and problems.

But all good things must come to an end.

Standing outside of your apartment door he smiled down at you lovingly,”This has been a night I’ll never forget, my dear. Thank you for accompanying me.”

You smiled up at him and with a heavy heart you pulled him close.

“Thank you, Alastor...”,you breathed out into his neck as his arms wrapped around your waist to pull you close,”For everything.”

You held back tears as your hands bunched in his dress shirt. Alastor felt his brows furrow and a bad feeling prod at his stomach, yet he shook it as his own self-doubt.

“I should be the one thanking you, (Y/N)...”,pulling away from the hug you lean up and plant a soft kiss against his lips. With glossy eyes and a heavy heart you give him a longing look before stepping into the apartment,”Bye, Alastor.”

With that you shut the door and lean your head against the door. Your eyes fall to the clock across the room.

12:00 am

Looking down you feel a small lick against your bare ankle. The tiny dogs tail wags and you feel your bottom lip quiver as you scoop him up into your arms and pet him.

“Time to get things ready..”


	23. authors note

um i wrote another story :) 

its called No Time To Die and its available on my profile pls go give it a read but DONT WORRY. i will finish this book first! 

we’re pretty close to the end ahhh

also thank you guys SO SO MUCHH AHH your support and praise are truly immaculate and ily all thank you for reading and voting and commenting !! <3


	24. Recordings

Anthony stepped into the apartment with a tired sigh. Bending down he unclasped Fat Nuggets collar while attempting to balance to groceries in his long arms.

"Hey (Y/N)! I got all the stuff you asked for!",Anthony shouted into the apartment while walking to the kitchen. The clock across the wall read eight p.m.

His brows furrowed upon hearing no response. Running a hand through his hair he headed towards you room.

"Are you still not feeling good?",he questions in the hallway.

Earlier this morning you had told him you were feeling sick and wanted some alone time so Anthony reluctantly agreed and used the day to take out Fat Nuggets and visit some sights. Although as he approached your door immense regret and nausea pooled in his stomach.

"Wanna watch a movie with...",his voice trails off as he opens the door and looks around the neat room. The vanity is shut off and the bed is bare, your blankets and pillow cases rest in a neat folded pile.

Most noticeably is a duffel bag atop the bed, a piece of pink paper is folded atop it.

With shaky hands he reaches out and picks up the paper. His hand covers his mouth and his heart begins to ache and twist as his eyes read over the neat and pretty cursive. Dried water droplets litter the page.

_ Anthony ♡︎ _

_ I'm sorry to leave you without saying goodbye. To be quite honest I was a bit selfish and just couldn't stand to say goodbye to you. In the duffel bag you'll find my savings in cash to help keep you on your feet. I've paid off the rent for the next three months so you don't have to worry about it! ☺︎︎ I love you and I'm sorry I can't explain my sudden leave...but believe me when I say its to protect you. I'd give my life for yours and in this situation I have no other choice.  
And just for me...tell Alastor I'm sorry too. Tell him this is for his benefit too. I wish I could've said goodbye. Tell him I love him. _

_ I love you, Tony. _

_ Forever and Always,  
(Y/N) ♡︎ _

You shakily exhale as you hold back tears and sign your life away.

"Vox!"

Vox, Valentino, and Velvet turn at the sound of your cheery voice. Vox's face lights up and he runs towards you, letting go of your suitcases he lifts you up by your waist and spins you.

"(Y/N)!",his voice is filled with joy as he holds you close. You wrap your arms around him and feel another nail go in your coffin.

He puts you down with a look of disbelief and you force a smile,"What are you doing here?"

Your eyes look behind him and you see Velvet and Valentino arm in arm. Velvet shoots you a wink and wide grin. You swallow the lump in your throat and look up at Vox. The dark blue sky is littered with a few stars, illuminating his face.

"I-I talked with Velvet! She told me how distraught you were and I...I realized...",Vox looks at you with hope and happiness as you trail off. With a breaking heart you force a brighter smile.

"I want to be with you. Only if you'll take me."

Vox breathes out and shakes his head in slight disbelief, his arms wrap around you again and he holds you tightly,"Of course." His voice is soft and genuine as he feels his heart fill with happiness while yours drains of hope. Pulling away he cups your cheeks and smiles down at you.

"I love you, (Y/N)."

You reach up and place your hands over his. You can feel the ghost of Alastors hands beneath yours. You see his eyes momentarily and you feel Anthonys arms wrapped around you. You're never going to see them again. And with that your heart finally shatters into a million pieces.

"I l-love you too, Vox."

Alastor looks into the rearview mirror of his car as he fixes his hair and pushes up his cheaters. With a soft smile he looks down at the red rose bouquet.

He hadn't spoken to you all day and he thought it may be nice to surprise you. After such an amazing date you made yesterday it was the least he could do.

Stepping from the car he rounded to the passenger side but was surprised to be whipped around and shoved against his car. His eyes widened as they met Anthonys, he held a crumpled up note in his hand as he gripped Alastors collar.

"Where is she!? What did you do to her!? Did you fucking kill her too! If you touched a hair on her head I will kill you!",Anthony shouted in Alastors face and Alastors mouth fell in confusion and offense as he roughly shoved Anthony off of him.

"What in the hell are you on about! Keep your voice down you aren't such a saint either, Angelo.",Alastor fixes his collar and Anthony laughs incredulously. Mascara streaks stain his flushed cheeks and he uncrumbles the paper and shoves it on Alastors chest.

"Oh yeah? You don't know what I'm talking about? She wouldn't just fucking leave me!",Anthony shouts yet again and Alastor takes the crumbled paper. As his eyes follow the letters they widen and his hands begin to shake.

"A-Anthony I have no idea what...",Anthony watches as Alastor grows speechless. His eyes are wide and hands shaking. Anthonys blame subsides slowly.

Swallowing hard Alastor feels his heart shake and his vision begins to blur and turn red. He shakes his head incredulously,"No. She's not gone. Theres no way."

Anthony feels his heart crack,"You really don't know what happened to her..." His only hope just fell to his knees while crumbling up the note yet again. Alastor hangs his head and he holds his face in his hands as his shoulders begin to shake.

Anthony kneels down,"W-We need to find her, Alastor. She wouldn't just leave like this something had to have happened."

Alastor breathed in and out as he attempted to calm himself down. He slowly stood and pushed his glasses up with a stiff nod,"I know...and I know exactly where to start."

«»

"P-Please let me go I haven't done anything!",the bald man pleads as Anthony holds the pistol against his temple. Alastors grin is shaky on his tanned features and he looks down at the hotel manager.

"You had three guests staying inside this fine establishment. I've told you their names and you confirmed them before we had to use force. I've also heard the rumors of this place being bugged and I've also seen the evidence of you people having recorders in every room. Sleazebags all of you but right now I don't care. Give me the recordings to their room or my associate here will paint this office with your brains."

The bald man flinched as soft click came from Anthony shutting off the safety. Alastors voice was calm and threatening as he stared down the man. Anthony was pretty impressed at his entire calm yet scary ass aura.

But right now that wasn't Anthonys concern. He sighed out of frustration and raised the gun landing a hard blow to his cheek. The man sobs in pain and fear as he feels his own blood roll down his split open cheek.

"Three..."

He looks at Anthony with wide eyes and Alastor looks to Anthony with narrowed eyes. The manager looks to Alastor with blinding pain,"W-Why is he counting?"

Anthony shoves the barrel between the split open flesh on his cheek, the mans screams are muffled by Alastors hand. Blood stains the silencer and Anthonys face turns cold.

"Two.."

Pulling the silencer from within the wound the mans breathing is heavy and labored as Alastor drops his hand from his mouth. Anthony presses the pistol between his eyes and the man squeals when the sound of a bullet being loaded into the chamber hits his ears.

"O-Okay! Okay!",the man yells and both Anthony and Alastor look at him expectantly.

He swallows hard, tasting pools of his own blood,"T-The bugs can only be accessed from inside the rooms. There are--There's a tape recorder in one of the vents..." He has a shameful look in his eyes and he looks up at the two men.

They look suspicious and he feels hot tears stream down his cheeks,"I—I swear! Please just let—"

Blood splatters across Alastor and Anthonys faces as the bullet drives through between the mans eyes. His body falls limp against the swivel chair and Alastor looks to Anthony with slightly wide eyes,"What if he was lying?"

Anthony places his gun back into the waistband of his pink, blood spattered slacks. With a gentle shake of his head he wipes the blood from his cheek,"No he was being honest, trust me I know when someones givin' a bullshit confession."

Alastor and Anthony are quick to leave the office and make their way up to the top floor. Anthony is the first to run into the room.

Both men waste no time in ripping the steel off of the soft white walls and looking into the silver vent.

Both Alastor and Anthony were worried sick.

Not just because you had left them on their own but because they had no idea where you had gone to or what had even happened to you.

But they knew that the trio from hell had to be involved somehow.

After the incident with his office Alastor managed to track down their hotel. But after his date with you he realized he didn't want to do anything to scare you away just yet so he didn't bother to pay them a visit.

Oh how he regrets that now.

He was just ecstatic that the tape recorder rumor and evidence served to be true.

"I've got it!",Anthony exclaims while grasping the recorder and standing up from the ground. Alastor feels relief wash over him as he hops down from the bed and tosses the piece of steel aside. They share a look as they approach each other.

Standing aside one another Anthony presses play.

They stand there for what seems to be about twenty minutes hearing their mindless conversations. Mainly conversations talking shit about Alastor and other people and the sounds of Vox crying.

In this dark and worrisome time Alastor and Anthony looked to each other with an amused grin.

Another twenty minutes went by and they both sat on the bed listening intently. Worry and hopelessness began to settle in their hearts as more time went on. Then they heard some struggling and Velvets voice.

**_"You are quite the sleeper when knocked unconscious huh?"_ **

They both felt their heart stop when your soft voice rang out.

_**"Why are you doing this?"** _

Alastors blood began to boil and Anthonys heart broke as they continued to listen to the exchange between you two. The sound of Velvets mocking tone and the sound of your choked sobs and desperation were torture.

They both breathed out heavy exhales hearing Velvet tell you your options. The last of what they heard was you sniffling.

_**“If I go with Vox...you won’t hurt either of them? You’ll leave them alone for good?”** _

Alastor felt tears sting his eyes and Anthony already had tears rolling down his cheeks.

**_“Yes. You have my word...but remember you cant tell either of them anything. Nor Vox about what Ive done. Deal?”_ **

Alastor and Angel hang their heads as your soft and usually bubbly voice is defeated and sad.

_**“Deal.”** _

Placing the tape recorder inside his jacket Alastor stands up.

“We’re getting the next train to LA.”


	25. Toxic Love

Vox watched you as you stared out of the dark tinted window of the limo.

You were off the entire ride here. Quiet and only making an effort to talk to him on occasion. Something was wrong with you.

Maybe you had grown to like it in New Orleans.

You’re greeted with the familiar sights of LA as you drive to Vox’s home. Your chin rested against the palm of your hand as your tired eyes watched the scenery pass by. Turning to Vox you furrowed your brows slightly.

“Is something wrong?”,you question having felt his eyes on you the entire time. He shook his head gently and gave a soft smile,”Just admiring you.”

You feel guilt prod at your stomach and your lean forward to grab ahold of his hand. Nothing stirs in your heart or stomach as you do this.

“I’m sorry if I’m being a bit of a downer I’m just tired.”,you lie straight through your teeth and force a smile. Vox relaxes slightly and he lifts your hand and plants a gentle kiss against your knuckles.

“Its okay, it is a long two day ride back here.”,he chuckles gently and you slowly pull your hand away when the limo comes to a stop. Vox clears his throat and the chauffeur opens the door for the two of you to step out.

Stepping out onto the pavement your white kitten heels click against the concrete. Looking to Voxs familiar mansion you feel his hand grab ahold of yours and you offer another fake smile while walking towards the home with him.

Once inside you look around and slide your heels off. The chauffeur is quick to bring in your luggage as you roam about the house that seems so different to when you were last here. It seemed like ages ago you were happily dancing with Vox, madly in love.

Now you were here, feeling as if though you were imprisoned.

Vox watches as you walk around and touch various knick knacks and trinkets he has adorning his home. Looking down at the glass table you feel a thought prod at you and you find yourself unable to withhold the question.

“Why did you destroy Alastors office?”

Vox stills while taking off his coat. With a soft sigh he hangs up his coat and pull his shoes off to rest aside yours. He watches as your manicured finger traces the shapes on the crystal ashtray.

“He had to be taught a lesson. He completely disrespected Velvet and Valentino when—when you ran out that night. Not to mention he was with you.”,Vox explained while crossing his arms firmly over his muscular chest.

You snort softly and turn to him with a “are you serious” expression,”They pointed a gun at him. I don’t think I’d be all too nice in that situation. And besides, who cares if I was there with him. We weren’t together.”

Vox looks to your soft eyes and his narrow slightly,”Why are you asking me about his office now? What does it matter now?” You walked towards a frame of flowers hanging on the wall. With a soft sigh you turn and lean against the white wall.

“It was completely immature and ridiculous of you. You let your petty jealousy fog your rationality. I could have very well been fired.” Vox rolls his eyes and walks towards you while loosening his tie.

“But why does it matter now? So what if I got a little jealous? Can you blame me? I saw the man I despise most in the world with my girlfriend.”,your gaze falls to the ground and you feel anger rise within you at the way he speaks of Alastor.

“Ex-girlfriend.”,you correct him while looking down at your twirling fingers. His soft fingers curl beneath your chin, lifting your gaze to his. His eyes narrow and his jaw clenches.

“Were you on a date with him?”

You scoffed,”If I was it wouldn’t have mattered.”,you say with slight irritation and walked away from him. He grabs your wrist and pulls you back. Your back hits him and his other hand grabs your jaw.

In his hold you don’t feel how you use to. You don’t feel how Alastor made you feel. You feel guilt...sadness...and pain.

“It would have mattered.”,his voice is low in your ear and you feel chills run up your spine. Wriggling from his hold you turn to face him with a slight scowl on your soft features,”How so?”

He chuckles lowly and reaches up to grab the nape of your neck, he pulls you close and you swallow hard while looking up at him. Your eyes challenge his.

This was your entire relationship with Vox. Constant petty arguments, constant challenging one another, jealousy, shame, sex.

From your years with Vox they were on the opposite spectrum of your weeks with Alastor.

With Alastor it had begun as tense, fearful, and forced. But it developed into mutual, soft, and loving.

Being with Vox had began healthy and wound up toxic.

Being with Alastor began toxic and wound up healthy.

As you stared up into Voxs eyes you realized this. You realized just how your relationship worked compared to how your short relationship with Alastor worked.

You wanted Alastor.

“It matters because...”

You wanted healthy.

“You belong to me.”

But you couldn’t have it.

“I belong to no one.”

All you had now was Vox.

“You wanna bet.”,his grip on your neck tightened.

You loved him once before.

“Yeah.”,your hand gripped his tie.

Maybe you could love him again.

Maybe you could forget about Alastor.

“It’s a bet.”,Vox muttered before connecting your lips roughly.

You pulled him close by his tie before your arms wrapped around his neck.

_This is wrong._

He lifted you up and your legs wrapped around his waist. He slammed you against the wall and you let out a soft grunt against his familiar lips. Your hands wove through his hair.

_I want Alastor..._

Voxs lips began to move down your lips and you tilted your head back and sighed in pleasure. Yet a tear slowly rolled down your cheek as you felt his tongue against your warming skin. The marks of Alastor were now gone, Vox replacing them.

_Maybe in another life..._

You sigh shakily and your hands lightly tug on his hair as your body feels conflicted by his pleasurable touch.

_This love would be toxic...but at least it would be love._

Wiping your mind and the tears from your cheeks you lifted Voxs face from the crook of your neck and you connected your lips yet again.

As your lips trailed down across his jaw and neck he sighed softly in pleasure. Your tongue trailed up the side of his neck and you felt your broken heart die.

“I love you, Vox...”,you mumbled softly in his ear.

_Maybe if I say it enough...I’ll believe it._

«»

“You really fell in love with her?”,Anthony inquires while holding his knees to his chest. The scenery passed by quickly as the train speeds on to LA.

Alastors leg shakes and he nods,”I did.”

Anthony slowly nods and sighs,”Well shit.”

Anthonys gaze fall to Alastor. He notices just how distraught he was. His leg shaking, his brows furrowed, and most scarily was the lack of that stupid fucking smile on his lips.

“She loves you too, you know?”,Alastor looks to Anthony and he continues with a soft laugh,”She gets all flustered whenever she talks about you. Not to mention despite you being a cleaner and all you and her have got to be a whole less toxic than her and Vox.”

Alastor looks at Anthony with a questioning look. The crossdresser sighs with a gentle roll of his eyes,”Her and Vox are bad for each other. They met when she skipped two years and was in his class. Val told me they were fine at first, but they started fighting. Petty arguments and shit. She’d get mad about his business he was a jealous control freak.”

Alastor chewed on the inside of his cheek as he crossed one leg over the other. His voice was still stiff as his eyes burned a hole into the floor of the train.

“So she loved him?”

Anthony shook his head with a heavy sigh. He rubbed the tiredness from his eyes,”No. Val said that she didn’t look at him with genuine love. Said some shit about her probably wanting that family experience she never got to have. What with her parents and all.”

Alastor felt both relieved and saddened to hear this. Relieved she hadn’t loved him, but saddened she forced herself to in order to have her shot at a good family.

Alastor and Anthony sat in worried and heavy silence the rest of the train ride.

_I’m going to take you back, (Y/N)._

_And I’m going to have all their heads._


	26. Welcome Back

"A ball?",you furrow your brows in question as you sit up and hold the satin sheets up over your bare chest.

Vox sits up with a soft nod and smiles,"Velvet has been planning things for a few months now. Its for Valentinos birthday, kind of a birthday party...but I can take the chance to introduce you to everyone."

You chew the inside of your cheek and rub the nape of your neck with a bit of nerves,"I don't know Vox, don't you think it's kind of soon?"

Vox had just told you about the formal ball Velvet and him had been planning for months for Vox. Nearly everyone the trio knew was going to be there and Vox wanted to introduce you to all he knew.

But you didn't want that. The second you met everyone the entire imprisonment situation you were in would become all too real.

But you had no choice.

"It is a bit short notice for you but this is the best opportunity we have. Plus I may have bought you a dress already. C'mon...",Vox lifts your hand and plants a kiss against your knuckles.

With a guilty conscience you nodded and offered him a weak smile,"Okay." His smile widened and he pulled you in for a hug. Returning the embrace you pull away after a few moments and plant a gentle kiss against his forehead.

Tugging the sheet with you you head into the bathroom to try to wash yourself of the guilt and despair stuck on your skin.

Vox watches you leave with a bit of nerves sitting at the bottom of his heart. His attention leaves the bathroom door when the phone rings on the dresser.

"Hey Vox we've got it do you want us to wait till tomorrow to give it to ya?",Velvet asked in a cheery yet questioning tone.

The nerves doubled as Velvet said this,"U-Um yeah of course...you think she's going to say yes?"

Velvet looks down at the sparkling sapphire engagement ring with a wide grin on her features. The pretty ring glimmered in the light of her bedroom and she sighed gently. She shuts the small black box and conceals the smugness in her voice.

"I know she'll say yes."

You stood in the shower and sighed gently as you let the cool water run over your hot and grimy feeling skin. Leaning your head against the expensive wall you feel your heart hurt at the thought of Alastor and Anthony.

You felt terrible for so many reasons.

Vox had no clue what Velvet had done. You don’t love Vox anymore. You left Alastor and Anthony with little to no explanation after they poured their hearts out to you.

Anthony was all you had...all you had and you were content with it. Then Alastor came along and became a part of your life and made you all the more happier and fulfilled.

Now here you were. In Vox’s home that was so big and lonely. You felt terrible for taking his kindness and love for granted. He loves you, and he shows it and taking his love would do no harm to anyone. Staying with Vox wouldn’t harm anyone.

Except you. Internally.

You were also riddled with worried that the psycho bitch would go back on her word and tell Valentino or Henry where Anthony was.

You feel tears sting your eyes and you grip your face with your hands. Crushing weight rests on your entire being as all these thoughts and racing worries stab at you. Dropping your hands and holding back tears your eyes fall to the safety razors across the bathroom.

They glimmer atop the marble sink and you feel your heart begin to thump. You step from the shower and the cool droplets drip off your hair and body onto the white floors.

_Can I truly handle never seeing Alastor or Anthony again?_

Your shaky fingers pick up one of the sharp blades and your eyes roam over the silver.

_Did it hurt, dad?_

You look up into the mirror and your eyes fall to the purple and blue bruises that litter your neck, shoulders, and bare breasts. You inhale shakily and shook your head, placing down the razor.

You had to stay alive. You couldn’t begin to imagine what that psycho would do if you killed yourself as a means of escape.

You bend down and your hands grip the sink. With a heavy heart you shake your head and walk back towards the shower.

«»

Alastors jaw tightens and untightens as he grows more and more restless with each passing tree and building.

Anthony comes back from the restroom and sits down with a tired sigh. He pinches the bridge of his nose and looks to Alastor.

"I'm worried about her too.";Anthony sighs with worry and concern. Alastor doesn't look at him as his stiff voice speaks out,"I'm going to kill him."

Anthony jumps at how loudly he says this and looks around at those who've turned their way. He laughs nervously and shakes his hands,"He's kiddin' dumbasses."

Everyone turns away with grumbles of how rude and improper Anthony was.

Anthony looks to Alastor with conflicted feelings. He honestly wanted to drive a bullet through all three of their heads. Especially Velvet. But he knew how you were, how you hated violence.

If either of them killed someone because of you you'd be crushed.

"Al. I wanna smoke 'em as much as you but we can't we gotta be rational with this. She won't forgive either of us if we get violent.",Alastor finally looks to Anthony with a dark and nearly unhinged look in his eyes.

The look is one of someone on the brink of murder.

Alastor studied Anthony for a few moments. Alastor was furious, it's been nearly two days since you had left. But you didn't leave by choice, you were forced. There was no way he would let that trio get away with taking you away from him.

But he had to admit Anthony may have a point.

But he also might not have one.

You were clearly disturbed by murder, any normal person would be. But you weren't completely horrified at it.

But you and Vox had history.

Alastor now felt more conflicted in his previous intentions he had once reaching LA. With a deep breath he pushed up his cheaters. Alastor needed a distraction from his utter rage before he gutted an innocent bystander.

“(Y/N) mentioned that upon meeting you you refused her kindness and efforts. Why is that?” Anthonys cheeks grew slightly red and he laughs awkwardly. Anthony looked out of the window and a small smile peaked on his lips as he remembered your first encounter.

“I was honestly just being a dick with trust issues. She found me beaten up in an alley after a few goons mugged me. It took her three hours to get me to let her take care of me.”,Anthony laughed with a slight shake of his head. Alastors own soft smile came onto his lips at hearing Anthony speak of you.

“She is the nicest person I’ve ever met. She sat with me and offered me a meal, a room, and all that shit. I always refused her rooming offers. The day she left I was sure I’d never see her again.”,Anthony reminisces with a sad and nostalgic smile. His eyes hold a far-away look as the train stops for more passengers.

“Then she came back to my corner, the alleyway. Every single day.”,Anthony snorts incredulously and sighs with a bit of nostalgia. Alastor smiles warmly at the image of your warm and smiling face. His heart warms at the thought of your kind heart and soul.

“She truly is an angel.”,Alastor breathes out. For a moment he’s calm and tranquil.

Anthony looks to Alastors lovesick face and he grins softly while crossing one leg over the other. His chin rests on his palm as he stares out of the window.

“You know, Al, maybe you aren’t a complete piece of shit.”,Anthony states with a bit of a taunting tone. Alastor narrows his eyes at him and scoffs with a turn of his head.

“I don’t want to gouge your eyes out as much as I did before.”,Alastor says bitterly and with a scowl. He glares as Anthony blows him a kiss,”Awh look at you being sweet to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n:
> 
> um thank you guys sm for all the support n all that jazz! the book is going to end soon omg...i already know how i want it to turn out and i hope you guys are readyy ! <3


	27. Selfish

You look into the full length mirror with a soft exhale.

Your eyes roam over the beautiful floor-length gown that Vox picked out for you. The soft baby blue shade seemed a bit off on you. Nevertheless the dress was absolutely stunning and with the beads and crystals woven into the figure hugging fabric it must've been expensive.

Your eyes fell down to the silver and dainty watch wrapped around your wrist. Pushing your hair from your features you made your way out of Vox's bedroom and down the grand staircase.

Vox was the one who needed to take Valentino to the formal party so he left you to be taken by one of his drivers. You honestly felt relieved to not be taken there with him.

You needed some space to quell your panicking at meeting so many of his friends and family at once. And you needed space in general.

Your white heels clicked against the shiny floors as you held your white clutch close.

Stepping out of the home you let the door shut behind you and slowly inhaled the crisp night air. Making your way to the car you gave the driver a nod of gratitude as he opened and shut the limo door for you.

"Well don't you look like a million bucks!",you jumped and looked across the limo to see Velvet sprawled out along the seat. A wide smile was on her black lips.

Her usual pigtails were now down and straight. She wore a high-neck black dress and seemed to be tossing something between her hands. You scowled as the car began to move.

"Why the hell are you here?",you spit out in anger. She completely tore away your freedom and had the audacity to sit here and smile at you? You began to seethe with rage.

She rolled her smoky eyes and tossed the small black box to you,"I've got you a gift. Or well...Vox's got you a gift to close off the night."

Your brows furrow as you catch the small velvet box and you open it. Your heart falls into the deepest pit of your stomach at the sight of the navy blue sapphire ring. Vox's favorite color and jewel.

"W-What—I—Is—",you're left speechless. Stumbling over your words as your shaky hands tighten around the small box. The ring stares back at you intensely and Velvet sighs dreamily. Reaching over she snatches the box from your hands.

With a gaping mouth you stare down at your empty and shaking hands.

"Glad to see you think its pretty considering you'll be wearing it for the rest of your life after tonight.",Velvets tone is amused and she laughs softly while admiring the ring once more.

You look up at her with a scoff,"Are you fucking insane! I am not marrying Vox!" Your shoulders shake as you look at her in utter disbelief. Her face is nonchalant as she shuts the small box and places it in the baby pink purse aside her. Then a cheshire like grin spreads across her lips.

"You're going to do whatever I say. Tonight when Vox pops the question you are going to say yes. You want to know why?",Velvet watches as your face is filled with complete disbelief and fear. Her smile only widens.

"Because that would make him the happiest man on the planet. And we both want Vox happy."

Your breathing is quick and shallow as you are left completely speechless.

She was a psychopath.

For a few moments you shake your head,"W-Why?...",you breathe out while your blood boils and soul hurts. "This can't just be to make Vox happy at this point...why are you doing this! I don't love him! I never will love him! So why the fuck are you torturing—" You inhale sharply and your breath stills when Velvet reaches forward and grabs a chunk of your hair.

Her eyes are wide and unhinged as she shakes her head lightly,"You are an orphaned and broken whore. Yet you have the audacity to be ungrateful and hurt him."

Your bottom lips quivers and she smiles at you with a scoff,"You fell in love with that shit for brains, Alastor in what? A few weeks? You made a murderer fall in love with you?" You wince as she gives your head a jerk, her hands tightening in your hair.

"Look what that got him. You broke his cold and dead heart, leaving without an explanation. Because of you his life is now on the line, his life is at risk. All because you couldn't just be grateful for Vox."

You hadn't noticed the tears that began to roll down your cheeks as you and Velvet stared into each others eyes intensely. Velvets words hit you hard, guilt spilled from your eyes with every word she spoke.

"And Anthony. You think you're his savior you think you saved his life? If it weren't for you he could be here and not in danger. Sure Val slapped him around but he'd never kill him. And now because of you his life is on the line too. If you hadn't walked into either of their lives they'd be fine. Staying with Vox is the only way you won't hurt them and you won't even do that without putting up a fight."

Hot tears rolled down your flushed cheeks and your bottom lip quivered. Your brows were furrowed in utter rage and your eye twitched at her words.

_Maybe she was right...._

If you hadn't selfishly wanted Anthony to come with you he'd be fine. A bit bruised but no risk of death.

If you hadn't fallen for Alastor and selfishly confessed your love he wouldn't have suffered any heartbreak. And his life wouldn't be on the line.

Velvet roughly shoved you away and you leaned back against the wall of the limo with heavy breaths. Your hands went up to soothingly rub the area she had been tugging so furiously.

"You're going to go to this party. Hang off of Vox and when he pops the question you'll say "oh my god yes!!" and boom happily ever after.",she smiles at the sight of your despair,"For him at least."

Your eyes stare down at your white heels as you attempt to fix your disheveled state. She sighs.

"This is the last time I warn you nicely."

«»

Alastor watches as a suited up Vox leaves Valentinos mansion with him. The two buddies laugh and josh around on their way to the sleek pink limo.

"Why on earth are we not bashing in their heads right now?"

Anthony had led the two here first upon getting off the train. He knew the trio spent the majority of their time here since Val had a shit ton of fun bullcrap.

Anthony had to hold back Alastor from leaping out of the rental car and attacking them.

"We don't know if (Y/N) is safe or even where she is. We needa follow them till we see her safe and unharmed.",Anthony explained in a rare moment of rationality. Anthony watched as Alastors eye twitched and his jaw flexed.

_And I thought I had anger issues..._

The limo pulled out of the obnoxiously pink driveway and began to cruise down the streets. Anthony was quick and cautious as he followed the familiar looking limo. Bad memories of being inside of that dump caused chills to run up his spine.

They both followed the glamorous vehicle, anxiety and rage boiling within them.

_We're coming for you, (Y/N)._

«»

They slowed as they approached a large mansion. Many cars were being parked by valet and there were lights illuminating the white building. Anthony recognized this as Valentinos main estate for throwing his extravagant and ridiculously fancy parties.

Anthony parked across the street from the lively party. And both men stepped from the vehicle. Shielded by the shadows they made their way across the street and refrained from stepping into the light.

Alastor let out a soft exhale when he saw you step from a black limo. His eyes fell over how absolutely beautiful you looked...the color wasn't his favorite but you could make anything work.

He flinched when Velvet stepped out of the limo and linked your arms.

The two of you turned as the limo pulled away and Valentinos pulled up in front of the obnoxious mansion. Both Anthony and Alastors eyes narrowed as Vox and Valentino stepped out.

Valentino and Velvet exchanged cheek kisses and Vox tapped your shoulder. Both men felt their hearts drop when you turned around and connected your lips with Vox.

Alastor felt his heart be crushed.

He began to stalk towards the four of you until Anthony grabbed his shirt and yanked him back,"Alastor!" He whisper shouted with a tight grip on Alastors shirt.

Alastor whipped back,"I will kill you too let me go!"

"Wait look!"

Alastor looks back to where you four stood. Now it was just you and Velvet. Velvet looked at you with narrowed eyes and seemed to be saying something to you. You gave a stiff nod and wore an expression of pain across your lovely features.

Velvet walked into the open doors and both men watched as you stayed back for a few moments. Your soft and gentle eyes looked up to the sky and you seemed to say something. Placing your hand over your heart you say something yet again. Thats when two tears are caught by the moonlight.

Anthony is the first to speak as you walk into the mansion quickly wiping away your tears,"She's...heartbroken."

Alastor breathes out shakily as his heart breaks at the sight of you so...depressed.

"You have your guns right?”


	28. I am Damaged

You had spent the entire night meeting many people.

All terrible.

Obnoxious.

Snobby.

Perverted.

Needless to say you were having a terrible time.

Not to mention you were constantly on edge wondering when Vox was going to propose. With a gentle sigh you sat at one of the tables, letting your finger circle the rim of a glass of water.

You felt a tap on your shoulder and you turned to see Vox holding his hand out. With curious eyes you looked from his hand up to his eyes. He offered a soft smile and took your hand, helping you stand up.

"I want to show you something."

_Uh-oh._

With reluctance you took his hand and allowed him to lead you throughout the main grand hall. The loud music grew more muffled the deeper you went into the mansion. He led you to one of the many doors in the estate. With a soft sigh he opened the door and escorted you in.

Stepping into the room you were met with the sweet scent of vanilla and roses. Looking around your eyes sparkled at the sight of dim candles and dim lights. Calla lily petals were dusted across the floor and king sized bed. You swallowed hard as you stepped further into the room, pulling your dress up to avoid tripping.

This was it.

"Vox...",you breathed out and turned only for his arms to wrap around you and pull you close.

"Let me speak for a few moments.",he mumbles softly and you can't help but stiffen at his touch. You nod slowly and he pulls away from the hug. He takes your hands in his and you grow uneasy as he seems to internally debate with himself.

You hesitate before giving his hands a squeeze of reassurance. His eyes meet yours and for the first time in a while you give him a genuinely warm smile.

"I love you, (Y/N)...I always will.",his eyes fall shut for a moment and his heart breaks slightly,"But you don't love me...not anymore."

You inhale sharply as he says this. You open your mouth to speak but he shakes his head gently,"Don't...please. I can see it in your eyes..." His hands reach up and yours fall to your side.

Cupping your cheeks he sighs sadly,"You don't look at me like you use to. And—And I need to stop being selfish and let you go..."

You can't believe what he's telling you. You search his eyes for deception but all you see is heartbreak and genuine honesty. You bite your bottom lip gently and reach up to rest your hands on his chest.

"W-What do you mean?",you stammer while looking up into his mismatched eyes. He gently wipes away a tear thats escaped from your soft and gentle eyes. A sad smile is on his lips.

"You're going back to New Orleans tomorrow...I just...",he gestures to the romantic room and he leans in, pressing his forehead against yours,"I wanted one last night with you..."

You feel your heart warm up at his unbelievable maturity in this situation. Yet it aches for his obvious breaking heart. You pull your lips between your teeth and sigh gently. All you can to is apologize as your eyes tear up further.

"I'm so sorry, Vox..."

He sniffles and shakes his head gently while pulling you close, his face rests in the crook of your neck.

"Don't apologize, my love...maybe in another life...",Vox attempts to reassure you while his arms are tight and, for once, comforting.

For a moment you feel relieved, then you remember one psychotic bitch.

You pull away from Vox with urgency,"Wait! Theres something I need to tell—"

Before you can finish your sentence the bedroom door swings open and Velvet stands there with wide eyes. You feel annoyance until your eyes look behind her and you meet a familiar pair of loving brown ones.

"A-Alastor?"

You're about to run towards him until he steps further into the room and a gun is pressed against the back of Velvets head.

You and Vox freeze.

"(Y/N)...you're safe!"

You take a step back and Vox stands in front of you as you notice the blood splattered across Alastors face and clothing. Your heart begins to race and Velvets eyes are fearful as Alastor slams the door shut behind him.

"Alastor put the gun down...",you finally tear through the tense silence with a stern sentence. Alastor laughs and looks at you over his bloodied glasses.

"I don't think I will, my dear.",Alastor states in a tone that does not match his maniacal and unhinged expression. Vox reaches back into his waistband and Alastor loads a bullet into the chamber. Velvet whimpers and Vox stops.

"Don't be stupid, Vox. I know how hard that may be for you but don't be stupid.",Alastor grins and Vox puts his hands up. You furrow your brows and step forward with your hands up at your chest.

“Alastor.”,your tone is soft as you cautiously approach him,”What are you doing? Who’s—Who’s blood is that?”

Alastors eyes remain trained on Vox. A wide grin is across his tanned features and he shakes his head gently.

“He got in my way.”,Alastors voice turns cold and you stop walking towards him as his eyes refuse to look at you,”He wouldn’t get out of the way. You’d think—“ Alastor laughs as his eyes turn to look to you.

“You’d think he’d have been glad to let me kill the man that abused him and pimped him out for so long! But no...he said it was wrong. He refused to move after so many warnings. I was growing impatient. He said he’d do anything to save you and protect you...but he didn’t mean it like I did.”

Your brows are lowered in confusion until the realization hits you. Your hands shoot up to cover your mouth and you shake your head slowly.

“N-No...”,you whisper behind your hands and Velvets eyes look to you. For a second you could have sworn you saw remorse in them and utter pain.

“Anthony and Val he kill—“

You scream and look away when two gunshots ring through the room. You shudder and gasp when you feel a warm liquid splatter against the side of your face and arm.

Your eyes are clenched shuts and you flinch when you hear two bodies hit the ground.

Two.

You cry out when you stupidly decide to look at the scene before you. You cover your mouth in horror. Guttural sounds bounce through the room and you run down to your knees, pressing your hands over the bullet wound in Vox’s neck.

“N-No...Vox!...”,his eyes are wide and unblinking as his hands cover yours. His warm blood stains your hands and you shake your head rapidly,”V-Vox wait no please...please!”

Alastor watches as Vox’s eyes roll back and his body falls limp. He feels nothing, until you look at him.

“A-Alastor...”

You have absolute horror and pain on your beautiful blood spattered face. Tears roll down your cheeks, sweeping away the blood thats already dried. You slowly stand and your bloodied hands shake.

Alastor steps forward and you are frozen in place.

His hand reaches out, the one holding the gun remains at his side. Cupping your cheek you stare at him in utter fear and despair. He smiles softly at you and shakes his head gently.

“I tried to stop myself...”,he leans down and plants a kiss against your forehead. He steps back away from you and you feel your racing heart about to burst through your chest.

“But I just couldn’t. They took you away from me...tried to stop me from getting you back.”,he laughs in a bittersweet way as his hands begin to shake.

“But now I realize that...I am too damned. You need all the bad people wiped away from your life...and I am the last of those people.”

Your eyes widen as he lifts the barrel and rests it beneath his chin.

“Oh my god...”,you mumble with realization.

Flashes of your time together fall before both of you. You can feel the first time he kissed you against his lips.

“Now theres nothing for you to fear anymore. Theres no burdens for you to carry....you can go on and live without any baggage...except for one person.”

You can see the first time he gave you a genuine smile.

You step forward and hold out your hand with a rapid shake of your head,”N-No not you too—not this way...”

He loads a bullet into the chamber. His eyes soften and warm once they connect with yours. His maniacal smile softens into a genuine one.

“I love you (Y/N).”

His eyes flutter shut and he inhales slowly. You feel as if though time stills.

You see your small hand holding out the pink ribbon to a wide eyed and innocent Alastor.

“Alastor no!”

Then another gunshot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um n e ways we have one chapter left :)


	29. 365 Days

You sighed gently and stared up at the hospital ceiling with soft and slow breaths.

Your body was sore and aching as your vision began to blur with tears.

The hospital room was cold and empty. Void of color and sound. Just as your life had been the last seventy years.

The only background noise was the ridiculously high A.C and the T.V. Your hand went up to rest over your heart. The sapphire ring on your thumb glimmered in the fluorescent lighting.

As you danced on the line between life and death you began to wonder what awaited you in death. Were you going to wake up as a daisy? Were you going to heaven or hell? Or would your conscience and soul just float onto nothing once you passed? Just a dead body in the ground, decomposing and becoming maggot chow.

Your heart rate monitor began to slow as your thoughts and beating heart began to fade away.

A part of you was scared for what could potentially be awaiting you. Another part was happy...happy to finally rid of this lonely and empty life.

You felt nothing but pain ever since that night so many years ago. Mourning the loss of those you loved and held close.

Closure never came to you. Closure doesn’t exist within you. As you lay in this hospital bed, dying, you die with the memories of Alastor, Anthony, and Vox.

You die knowing they all died because of you. Guilt rested on your conscience for seventy years. Finally you were ridding yourself of all that despair, pain, and internal suffering.

Wherever you were going had to be better than this.

So as you laid in the stiff and uncomfortable hospital bed you tried to hold onto them in your heart and thoughts. Maybe you would see them wherever you were headed. Maybe you’d cross paths once again in different vessels.

You never got your happy ending. Your loving family. Your light and happiness died the day they did.

Everyday you thought... _in another life._

Shutting your eyes your body began to grow limp.

_It’s only a matter of time..._

With that the sound of your heart monitor slowed and soon enough stopped completely. You finally left this earth.

Your eyes were closed for what seemed like seconds until the loud sound of fireworks made your eyes shoot open.

Looking up where the sound came from your eyes grew curious at the sight of sparkling fireworks hitting a pentagram in the red sky. A tall tower dinged and you read the words written across it.

“Three-hundred and sixty-five days until next cleanse...?”

END.


	30. thank you <3

UM the book is done ! 

thank you so much to everyone who read and supported it. i live for your comments and praise you are all too kind! 

i really hope you enjoyed this book which will be under reconstruction sometime in the future. 

i will be updating my new book “No Time To Die” now considering this one is now officially finished.

words cannot express my gratitude for your support and love!! thank you!! 

\- Faye ♡︎

**Author's Note:**

> story is available on wattpad @grimyclownbb


End file.
